Vampire
by Raichi EXO TaoRis Hard Shipper
Summary: sebuah penelitian seorang peneliti telah berhasil membangunkan vampire yang telah lama tertidur. IT'S KRISTAO/TAORIS! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Vampire

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M.

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance and Fantas

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah penelitian seorang peneliti telah berhasil membangunkan vampire yang telah lama tertidur. IT'S KRISTAO/TAORIS! YAOI!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : Annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

KYAA~!

Sebenarnya fic ini adalah fic bewrjudul Vampire yang udh re-publish. Tapi saya ubah alurnya dan saya ubah sedikit untuk kedepan. Yang berarti semuanya akan berubah sedikit.

Aish, saya sampai down untuk yang ke-2 kalinya!

Ini untuk yang kedua kalinya fic saya diapus!

Gak tau mereka kalo udh capek bikin~

Kh~

Chingudeul, ada yang tau cara melindungi fic g biar g d apus? Rai stress nih mikirin fic Rai yang d apus lgi. Gmn nnti klo Rai punya fic bru n mau d publish tp trnyta udh d apus?

.

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah ruangan begitu kelam.

Berbagai peralatan aneh terlihat mengerikan. Penerangan diruangan itu juga lumayan buruk.

Terlihat seorang namja paruh baya. Namja itu terlihat gusar dengan beberapa tabung kecil dengan cairan ungu pekat dan merah pekat didalamnya. Namja paruh baya itu terlihat gusar sambil melirik jam.

"Professor, sebaiknya anda pikirkan kembali keinginan anda! Anda tidak boleh begini." Ucap seorang wanita yang terlihat cantik. Si namja yang dipanggil Professor menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak! Aku sudah bertekat untuk membangunkannya! Aku ingin menguji coba ramuan yang aku pelajari dari China! Kau tidak usah menggangguku, Anna!" ucap Professor itu.

"Professor Soo Man, anda tidak boleh membangunkan seorang Vampire! Dia bisa saja membunuhmu!" desak Anna. Namja yang bernama Soo Man itu menggeleng.

"Ini kesempatanku! Aku yakin, dengan cairan ungu pekat ini, dia akan menuruti perkataanku! Lagi pula, dia tidak akan selamanya menjadi Vampire! Dia pasti mendapatkan kesempatan menjadi manusia!" bela Soo Man.

Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi?

Soo Man adalah seorang peneliti sekaligus Professor.

Keahlian dan kepintarannya tidak usah diragukan. Menurut kabar, dia adalah salah satu professor paling berbakat didunia. Tapi, dia menghilang semenjak 5 bulan yang lalu.

Pers dan dunia heboh karna tidak lagi mendengar kabar Soo Man.

Tetapi, sebenarnya Soo Man memutuskan untuk kabur ke China dan mempelajari sebuah buku kuno China. Dia mempelajari sebuah ramuan China untuk membangunkan Vampire yang telah dibunuh.

Soo Man tidak memiliki keluarga. Dia tidak memiliki istri, apalagi anak. Orang tuanya telah lama menghadap tuhan.

Dia memutuskan untuk tidak menikah dan memutuskan hidup sebatang kara hanya demi ilmu pengetahuan.

Tapi, beberapa bulan belakangan, Soo Man memutuskan untuk memiliki seorang anak, tapi berasal dari Vampire .

Dia memutuskan untuk menjadikan Vampire yang kabarnya dikubur di gudang bawah tanah gereja China sebagai percobaan pertamanya, dan bila berhasil akan menjadi anaknya.

Menurut kabar, mayat Vampire itu tidak pernah diusik karna memiliki aura negative dan juga akan membawa sial dan kematian. Sehingga tidak pernah diusik, bahkan tidak ada yang berani mencuri.

Tapi, bukan Soo Man namanya kalau dia tidak bisa mencari akal demi tujuannya.

Dia memperkerjakan 3 orang pencuri mayat asal Inggris dengan bayaran tinggi dan Soo Man yakin, mereka tidak tahu menahu soal hal ini.

Dan kata mereka, mayatnya akan sampai malam ini, jam 12 malam. Tapi mana? Sudah lewat 15 menit! Dan Soo Man tidak suka tidak tepat waktu. Ini seperti membuang waktunya!

"Terserah kau saja, Soo Man! Aku mengundurkan diri sebagai asistenmu! Aku tidak mau ambil resiko! Aku masih ingin hidup! Selamat tinggal!" ucap asistennya. Soo Man hanya menyeringai lalu mengeluarkan sebuah remote.

"Kau sudah tahu tujuan pembuatan Vampire, maka kau harus mati. Untuk anakku. Setelah bangun dari tidur panjang, dia membutuhkan makanannya, dan kau yang akan menjadi makanannya." Ucap Soo Man.

Setelah Soo Man memencet tombol merah, suara jeritan seorang wanita terdengar. Begitu pilu. Soo Man hanya menyeringai.

"Tok..Tok..Tok.." suara pintu terdengar. Soo Man hanya menyeringai. Soo Man segera membuka pintu dan menemukan 3 orang pria berbangsa asing yang membawa sebuah troli panjang yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah peti yang ditutup dengan kain hitam.

"I am sorry, Mr Soo Man. Here! Your stuff! And where's the money?" tanya namja itu. Soo Man menyerahkan sebuah koper hitam.

"Here." ucap Soo Man. Ketiganya hanya mengangguk.

Setelah peti itu diletakkan disebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang, ketiga namja itu pergi.

Soo Man hanya menutup pintu rapat dan memulai percobaannya.

"Lagi pula, kalian akan mati keesokan paginya karna telah mengambil peti ini." Bisik Soo Man menyeringai jahat.

Soo Man membuka penutup kain hitam dan menemukan sebuah peti yang sepertinya dibentuk dari batu dan diukir rumit. Di penutup peti, terlihat tulisan yang sangat jelas. Menandakan nama dari Vampire itu.

Wu Yi Fan

Soo Man segera saja membuka penutup peti dan saat membukanya, Soo Man terperangah menemukan sosok mayat yang terlihat begitu sempurna.

Tidak mengalami pembusukkan, tidak mengalami kerusakan sama sekali. Garis wajah maskulin yang begitu tampan dan begitu tegas. Wajahnya begitu sempurna. Tubuhnya tinggi dan memiliki tubuh proporsional, sehingga terlihat begitu tegas, tampan dan terlihat begitu perfect untuk wanita yang selalu mendambakan pria sepertinya. Dengan surai pirang agak coklat yang menjadi mahkota Vampire itu membuatnya terlihat lebih mirip Vampire barat, dari pada Vampire Asia yang begitu terkenal.

Memang, menurut legenda yang pernah Soo Man baca di alkitab itu, asal-usul Vampire bernama Wu Yi Fan itu adalah, ayahnya yang seorang Vampire keturunan Kanada, sedangkan ibunya seorang manusia cantik yang berasal dari China.

Soo Man segera turun dan berjalan ke sebuah meja yang ada disana dan dan mengambil sesuatu yang seperti kitab dengan ukuran besar dan lumayan tebal.

Soo Man membuka sebuah kitab kuno China dan mulai membacanya.

"Sebelum memulai menuangkan ramuan ke dalam mulut sang Vampire, pikirkan 2 kali karna saat dituang, dia akan langsung hidup. Dia hanya akan menuruti sang master, dia tidak punya hati, tidak punya perasaan. Dia akan menjadi manusia, ketika menemukan apa yang dia inginkan dimasa lampau. Kau akan menjadi orang tuanya dan harus bertanggung jawab dengannya. Bila melepas tanggung jawab, anda akan dibunuh oleh sang Vampire." Baca Soo Man. Soo Man meneguk salivanya sendiri dengan kasar.

"Tuangkan sedikit cairan kehidupan untuknya, dan masukan darahmu agar dia dapat berbiacara, mendengar,melihat, merasakan, menghirup, dan sebaginya. Juga untuk mematuhimu. Saat kau menuang darahmu, dia akan mengikuti caramu berbiacara. Mungkin bahasamu, caramu makan dan sebagainya, caranya makan akan lebih sempurna karna bercampur darahmu. Dia bisa memakan makanan manusia, namun makanan pokoknya tetap darah. Ketika terlahir kembali, dia akan lebih sempurna. Dia akan tahan dibawah matahari, tidak takut pada apapun, bisa berenang, dan bisa bertahan lebih dari 2 minggu tidak meminum darah."

Soo Man hanya mengangguk mantap dan mulai menutup kitab itu.

Soo Man berjalan menuju tabung yang berisikan cairan ungu pekat dan juga mengambil caira merah itu.

"Dengan ini, aku akan memiliki seorang anak yang aku namai Wu Yi Fan, dan dia akan dipanggil Kris." Ucap Soo Man. Soo Man membuka mulut mayat Vampire itu dan mulai menuangkan cairan ungu pekat itu. Setelah masuk ke dalam tubuh itu, Soo Man mulai menuangkan cairan merah pekat yang tak lain adalah darahnya lalu dituangkan ke dalam mulut sang Vampire.

Setelah selesai, Soo Man segera menutup mulut itu dan segera menjauh.

Beberapa saat, tidak ada perubahan. Soo Man hanya menghela nafas.

"Gagal…" bisiknya sambil menunduk. Soo Man melihat peti mati itu lagi lalu terkejut.

Karna..

Dia melihat sebuah tangan yang terlihat dari peti itu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Vampire itu berdiri. Soo Man terkejut ketika melihat mata sang Vampire.

Dark Black. Mata hitam yang begitu terlihat mengintimidasi. Wajahnya terlihat berkali lipat lebih sempurna dari pada tadi saat mati.

"A..Aku berhasil.." ucap Soo Man. Soo Man mendekati Vampire itu. "Kau anakku…" ucap Soo Man. Vampire itu masih diam lalu menunduk.

"Appa….terima kasih sudah membangunkanku.." ucapnya. Soo Man hanya menepuk kepala Kris pelan.

"Namamu adalah Wu Yi Fan, kau akan dipanggil Kris. Kau lahir 6 November, 1990. Nama ayahmu adalah Lee Soo Man, kau adalah anak angkat Lee Soo Man. Kau selama ini tinggal di China, lalu tinggal di Korea bersamaku." Ucap Soo Man.

Vampire tampan bernama Kris itu hanya mengangguk. Soo Man hanya tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, anakku.." ucap Soo Man. Kris tersenyum kecil, lebih mirip seringai.

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan, panggillah aku Kris. Ayahku bernama Lee Soo Man, aku adalah anak angkat Soo Man. Aku berasal dari China, dan sekarang tinggal di Korea." Ucapnya. Soo Man hanya menepuk bahu Kris.

"Turunlah dari sana, besok aku akan membelikanmu pakaian." Perintah Soo Man. Kris hanya menuruti ucapan Soo Man. Kris sekarang hanya menggunakan sebuah Tuxedo hitam yang membuatnya terlihat elegan.

"Appa…" panggil Kris. Soo Man hanya tersenyum kecil. Senang dia dipanggil appa. Soo Man berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lapar.." ucap Kris. Soo Man hanya menyeringai lalu menekan sebuah tombol merah pada remote. Lalu, dari langit-langit turunlah sesosok mayat wanita. Mayat sekertaris Soo Man. Soo Man hanya menyeringai, sedangkan Kris menjilati bibirnya yang kering.

Dengan secepat kilat, Kris menangkap mayat itu dan langsung menghujamkan taring panjangnya untuk menikmati darah segar pertamanya di malam itu hingga membuat mayat wanita tadi terlihat mengering sedikit, demi sedikit.

Malam itu, hujan turun dengan begitu lebat dengan sambaran petir.

Tanpa Soo Man sadari, kesalahannya yang telah membangunkan Vampire Wu Yi Fan. Soo Man bahkan tidak tahu asal usul Vampire Wu Yi Fan secara rinci dan tidak tahu mengapa seorang Vampire bisa mati yang lebih tepatnya tertidur panjang.

Kris menatap tubuh ayahnya yang berdiri membelakanginya. Matanya berkilat tajam dan seringai terbentuk dibibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan tunduk sepenuhnya denganmu, pak tua. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mencari tujuanku semasa dulu..khe.." ucap batin Kris.

Dan tanpa dia sadari..

Sebuah bencana yang akan datang padanya suatu hari bila melewatkan 'sedikit' saja tentang Vampire tampan ini.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Fyuh~!

Gimana? Jelekkah?

Review dan saran sangat penting.

Please no flame and no bash ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Vampire

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M.

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance and Mystery..maybe?

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah penelitian seorang peneliti telah berhasil membangunkan vampire yang telah lama tertidur. IT'S KRISTAO/TAORIS! YAOI!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : Annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

KYAA~! Banyak banget yang nyambut~ *jingkrak2gaje*

Awalnya cemas kalo banyak yang respon g setuju, ternyata… KYAAA XD

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot kita balas review dulu XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Korea.

Udara terasa bersih dan segar. Terlihat disebuah rumah kediaman Lee Soo Man sang Professor dunia terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Soo Man sekarang sedang duduk diruang makannya sambil menikmati sarapan paginya dengan seseorang disampingnya.

Kalian tahu? Dia adalah anak angkat Lee Soo Man. Namanya adalah Wu Yi Fan, dia adalah Vampire yang telah lama tertidur, tapi dibangunkan kembali dengan Soo Man. Namanya sekarang dipanggil Kris.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, dia telah lebih disempurnakan dengan Soo Man. Dia bisa makan makanan manusia, dia bisa lakukan apapun yang dia mau.

Kris terlihat menikmati sandwichnya dengan tatapan biasa saja pada televisi.

Soo Man menikmati kopinya sambil menatap tv yang ada diruang makan itu.

"**Kemarin, pukul 3 dini hari ditemukan mayat 3 orang pria berkebangsaan asing. Mayat ini ditemukan dengan seorang polisi yang tidak sengaja menemukan mobil yang mereka kendarai disebuah jalanan gelap. Keadaan mayat ini begitu mengenaskan. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti dicakar, dan tubuh mereka kering. Darah mereka tidak tersisa setetespun. Mereka membawa sebuah koper berwarna gelap yang didalamnya terdapat banyak sekali lembaran uang. Jumlahnya hampir mencapai setengah juta Dollar. Polisi belum memastikan kasus ini dengan motif apa."** Bawa pembawa acara itu. Kris menyeringai.

"Mereka dibunuh dengan Lau." Bisik Kris lalu meminum segelas air putih. Soo Man hanya mengernyit.

"Lau?" tanya Soo Man. Kris hanya mengangguk.

"Dia adalah anak dari dewa kematian yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh siapapun yang mengambil peti matiku." Ucap Kris cuek. Soo Man kembali menatap tv. Soo Man teringat sesuatu. Dia ingin membuat pernyataan.

"Kris, hari ini kita akan mengadakan konferensi pers. Soal kenapa aku menghilang. Kau akan ikut denganku dan akan aku kenalkan dengan mereka." Ucap Soo Man. Kris mengangguk lalu matanya tidak sengaja menatap bayangannya dipantulan cermin.

Kalian pikir, Kris tidak memiliki bayangan karna dia vampire? SALAH! Tarik kembali pernyataan kalian.

Kalian tentu ingat dengan darah Soo Man yang sudah mengalir ditubuh Kris, bukan?

Darah Soo Manlah yang membuat Kris memiliki bayangan. Kris benar-benar seperi manusia.

"Ah, aku lupa! Aku harus membelikanmu banyak pakaian. Tenang, aku punya kenalan yang bisa membantumu." Ucap Soo Man lalu beranjak dari meja makan setelah menegak segelas air. Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

.

.

"Ah, Sooyoung-ah! Ini aku Soo Man!" ucap Soo Man disambungan telepon.

"**AH! Ahjussi! Aigo, kemana saja kau? Dunia heboh karna kau menghilang! Dimana kau sekarang?"** tanya suara wanita yang bernama Sooyoung tadi.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Sooyoung-ah, bukankah kau adalah seorang desaigner sekaligus pemilik butik ternama? Bisa aku minta bantuanmu?" tanya Soo Man.

"**Ha? Kau mau minta bantuan apa?"** tanya Sooyoung lagi.

"Aku minta kau datang kerumahku sekarang, dan bawa buku catatanmu. Ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan, dan aku ingin kau membelikannya banyak pakaian. Hari ini aku juga akan mengadakan Konferensi Pers. Jadi, buatkan dia setelan pakaian yang baik. Aku tunggu 10 menit." Ucap Soo Man lalu langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Soo Man lalu menekan nomor ke sambungan perusahaannya yang sudah hampir tidak terurus lagi.

"**Yeoboseyo, ada yang bisa dibantu?"** tanya sebuah suara.

"Ini aku, Lee Soo Man. Tolong sambungkan dengan Tuan Park." Ucap Lee Soo Man.

"**Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar."** Ucap suara itu. setelah menunggu beberapa saat, telepon itu akhirnya tersambung.

"**Ahjussi! Kenapa kau menghilang? Kau tahu, selama 5 bulan, pers selalu datang dan menanyaimu! Dimana kau sekarang?"** ucap namja bernama lengkap Park Jung So. Park Jungso sendiri lebih dikenal dengan nama Leeteuk. Dia adalah murid Lee Soo Man.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Siapkan berita kalau nanti aku akan mengadakan Konferensi Pers jam 2 siang ini. Nanti ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan. Sudah dulu, ne?" ucap Soo Man lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Ting Tong..Ting Tong..

Soo Man berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dan mendapati yeoja cantik bernama Choi Sooyoung dengan dandanan yang sangat modis.

"Omo..~! Ahjussi, kau terlihat lelah." Ucap SooYoung lalu masuk kerumah Soo Man. Soo Man menutup pintunya.

"Haish, dasar yeoja penggila fashion." Bisik Soo Man.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang harus aku siapkan pakaian? Dan katakan denganku, siapa yang kau ingin kenalkan?" tanya Sooyoung yang meletakkan tasnya yang terlihat mahal.

"Kris, keluar sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku kenalkan." Panggil Soo Man. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kris keluar. Sooyoung sampai berhenti bernafas melihat Kris.

Tampan, tinggi, tubuh proporsional, tatapan mata tajam dan oh begitu mempesona.

"Ahjus…Ahjussi! Kau tidak pernah bilang denganku kau memiliki kenalan yang begitu tampan seperti pangeran ini! Siapa namanya?" desak Sooyoung. Kris hanya menatap heran.

"Hei! Dia itu anak angkatku! Namanya Wu Yi Fan, panggilannya Kris!" ucap Soo Man. Sooyoung hanya tersenyum lalu mendekati Kris.

"Diakah yang harus aku dandani? Astaga…." Ucap Sooyoung yang memperhatikan Kris dari atas hingga bawa. Dan begitu seterusnya seperti tidak bosan. Soo Man hanya mengangguk.

"Tugasmu sekarang adalah, kau harus menyediakan semua pakaiannya. Dia belum memiliki banyak pakaian. Aku ingin kau sediakan semua koleksi pakaian dan bakatmu untuknya. Aku akan membayarnya." Ucap Soo Man.

"Ahjussi, kau beruntung! Karna akhir-akhir ini aku memang mendapat tawaran untuk membuat pakaian pria yang ukurannya seperti Kris. Astaga, aku sudah banyak membuat koleksinya! Mungkin untuk pakaian santainya, aku sudah membuat kira-kira 25 stel, pakaian casual 30 stel, dan pakaian resmi tapi tetap terlihat modis juga sudah 25 stel! Aku bahkan juga merancang sepatunya! Dan seluruh karyaku yang baru aku buat itu aku pikir cocok untuk Kris." Ucap Sooyoung lalu berjalan mendekati Tasnya lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Sunny-ah, begini tolong antarkan seluruh koleksi pakaian yang baru kita selesaikan 2 minggu yang lalu itu. Iya, SEMUANYA. Beserta sepatu dan semuanya! Antarkan kerumah Lee Soo Man. Nanti kau akan melihat mobilku. Cepat antarkan, aku tunggu 5 menit." Ucap Sooyoung lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya lalu menatap Kris.

"Nah, jadi…berapa tagihan yang harus aku bayar?" tanya Soo Man. Sooyoung hanya merenggut.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya. Kalau uang, aku bisa cari sendiri. Semuanya aku hadiahkan untuk Kris." Ucap Sooyoung.

"Kris, kau masuklah." Ucap Soo Man yang memerintah Kris. Bisa-bisa Sooyoung akan bergenit-genit ria dengan anak barunya ini.

"Ne, appa.." ucap Kris lalu berjalan masuk mematuhi ucapan ayahnya.

"Ah…bahkan suara barritonenya begitu mempesona.." ucap Sooyoung lalu berjalan duduk disofa.

5 menit, akhirnya bel rumah Soo Man kembali berbunyi.

Soo Man membukanya dan menemukan seorang wanita bertubuh mungil dan beberapa orang yang mengangkut berpuluh kotak berwarna cream.

Soo Man hanya terkejut, ketika seluruh anak buah Sooyoung meletakkan seluruh kotak-kotak pakaian itu didekat rumahnya.

"Hosh..hosh…apa kami terlambat?" tanya wanita mungil itu. Sooyoung menggeleng.

"Ini sudah semuanya, 'kan?" tanya Sooyoung yang memperhatikan seluruh kotak-kotak itu. Sunny mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kalian bisa pulang." Ucap Sooyoung yang sedikit mirip dengan perintah. Sunny hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah Soo Man. Soo Man hanya menggeleng takjub memperhatikan seluruh kotak itu.

"Nah, untuk pertama aku ingin dia mencoba setelah jas berwarna hitam ini. Untuk lapisan pertama menggunakan kemeja putih, lalu menggunakan jas berwanra hitam. Dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam dan sepatu putih." ucap Sooyoung yang mengeluarkan pakaian yang dia katakan dari kotak tadi.

"Kris, keluarlah. Ayo coba pakaian ini." Panggil Soo Man. Kris keluar lalu menatap semua kotak-kotak itu.

"Nah, Kris. Ayo coba ini. Aku yakin kau akan terlihat tampan." Ucap Sooyoung. "Atau kau mau aku membantumu berpakaian?" tawar Sooyoung genit. Soo Man hanya membelakkan mata.

"Maaf, tapi tidak usah nona. Aku bisa sendiri." Ucap Kris lalu mengambil pakaian dari Sooyoung lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hei, aku tidak ingat kau segenit ini?" tanya Soo Man. Sooyoung hanya terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam, dan Kris sudah mencoba semua pakaian tadi. Dan semuanya cocok!

"Aish, sebenarnya aku masih ingin disini…tapi..aku sudah harus pulang. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ahjussi, ini sudah jam 12 siang dan aku ada tamu dari Paris yang ingin dibuatkan desain gaun pengantinnya denganku jam 1 nanti. Sampaikan salamku untuk Kris." Ucap Sooyoung lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Dimana Kris? Kris kesal karna wanita genit itu. Dia berpendapat wanita adalah makhluk paling menyebalkan didunia ini. Jadi dia memutuskan berdiam diri didalam.

Soo Man berjalan masuk dan menemukan Kris yang sepertinya badmood. Dia tahu perasaan Kris. Sooyoung memang seperti itu. Kalau melihat pria tampan dia akan bergenit ria dan lebih agresif.

"Kris, kau kesal dengan wanita itu?" tanya Soo Man. Kris hanya menatap tajam ke arah lurus sambil mengangguk. "Dia memang seperti itu. Tidak usah dipedulikan. Kalau lapar, aku menyimpan 2 kantong darah segar dikotak dekat kulkas. Aku akan membaca sebentar." Ucap Soo Man.

Mendengar kata darah, Kris langsung menyeringai. Walau bisa tahan tidak minum darah 2 minggu dia tetaplah butuh asupan darah karna kesal tadi.

.

.

.

Soo Man sekarang sedang menekuni isi alkitab yang sebenarnya dia curi di China itu.

Soo Man membaca lembar demi lembar.

"Hum….gambar apa ini…? Sepertinya bagian ini disobek?" tanya Soo Man yang memperharikan sebuah gambar yang disobek dan dicoret dengan tinta hitam. Tulisan dibawahnya juga hampir tidak terbaca, tapi makna dari tulisan itu adalah.

"Dia bisa terbunuh dengan apa yang dia rasakan seperti digambar." Soo Man terdiam. Kris? Mati? TIDAK! Soo Man tidak boleh membiarkan ini!

Aish, sebenarnya gambar apa ini? Kenapa gambar ini dicoret? Tapi, ini berarti gambar ini kelemahan Kris, kan? Kalau seseorang mengetahuinya…AISH!

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ne?" tanya Soo Man. Pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok Kris yang membawa telepon rumahnya yang tidak mengenakan kabel. Soo Man bisa melihat sedikit sisa darah disudut bibirnya. Apa jangan-jangan Kris sudah menghabiskan 2 kantong darah itu?

"Appa, ada telepon untukmu." Ucap Kris. Kris membawanya mendekat ke arah ayahnya dan memberikannya.

"Yeoboseyo?" tanya Soo Man.

"**Ahjussi, kau dimana? Sekarang sudah jam 1. Perjalanan dari rumahmu menuju kantormu 20 menit. Kau juga harus bersiap, bukan?"** tanya sebuah suara. Hhhh, ini sudah pasti suaranya Leeteuk.

"Hum, aku akan kesana sekarang." Ucap Soo Man lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Soo Man mulai keluar kamarnya dan menemukan Kris yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati segelas darah. "Kris, bersiaplah. Gunakan pakaian resi yang sudah diberi dengan Sooyoung tadi. Kita akan berangkat. Oh, pertama cucilah wajah dan mulutmu." Ucap Soo Man. Kris hanya mengangguk dan menuruti ucapan ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya kini sudah turun dari mobil mewah Soo Man. Semua wartawan telah sibuk mengambil gambar Soo Man yang berjalan begitu tegap. Sama halnya dengan Kris yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Professor, bisakah kau beritahu kemana saja kau selama ini? Dan siapa namja dibelakangmu ini?" tanya seorang yeoja yang sibuk mewawancarai Soo Man. Soo Man hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Semua pertanyaan kalian akan saya jawab. Ah, kami harus bergegas, Kris ayo." Ucap Soo Man. Soo Man hanya menatap datar ayahnya lalu mengikutinya.

Pakaian yang diberikan Sooyoung memang semakin membuat Kris terlihat begitu sempurna. Bukstinya beberapa wanita yang bekerja disana menahan nafas ketika Kris lewat didepan mereka. Mata mereka seperti terkunci dan tidak bisa terlepas dari Kris.

"Astaga, Ahjussi aku begitu merindukanmu!" ucap seorang namja yang langsung memeluk Soo Man.

"Ne, Leeteuk. Sesuai janjiku, perkenalkan ini Kris." Ucap Soo Man menatap pria dengan tinggi mengerikan itu.

"Wu Yi Fan, panggil saja Kris. Aku anak angkatnya. Bangapseumnida, Leeteuk-ssi." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa anaknya lebih tampan dari ayahnya? Ahahaha! Aku hanya bercanda ahjussi! Ne, mari langsung saja kesini." Ucap Leeteuk lalu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan.

.

.

.

Suara-suara para wartawan terdengar mengobrol dengan begitu semangat.

Leeteuk naik diatas panggung kecil yang diikuti Soo Man bersama anak angkatnya yang juga mengikuti dibelakang Soo Man,mereka duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Seluruh wartawan dengan sigap mengambil gambar mereka.

"Annyeong haseumnika." Leeteuk membuka acara mereka kali ini. "Seperti yang sudah dikonfirmasi, kami mengadakan konferensi pers untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari anda sekalian. Soo Man-ssi, silahkan." Ucap Leeteuk. Soo Man hanya tersenyum."

"Ne, selamat siang semuanya. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan tuan Park Jungso, saya akan menjawab pertanyaan dari anda sekalian. Dan saya minta untuk tertib dan tidak berebutan." Ucap Soo Man.

Semua wartawan saling pandang dan setelah beberapa detik salah seorang wanita mengangkat tangannya. Wanita itu berdiri sambil memegang mic untuk mengencangkan suaranya.

"Untuk Professor Soo Man, kau dikatakan depresi dan terkena penyakit. Karna itu kau dikabarkan kabur entah kemana. Apa itu benar? Dan boleh kami tahu selama ini kau kemana?" tanyanya. Soo Man hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau depresi hingga sakit, aku rasa tidak. Aku hanya ingin lebih focus untuk membaca dan mencoba mencari hal baru. Aku pergi ke desa terpencil di China, lalu 2 hari yang lalu pulang ke Korea secara diam-diam dan tinggal di bassmentku. Aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk membaca." Jelas Soo Man. Semua yang ada disana hanya manggut-manggut. Belum lama berselang, seorang pria mengangkat tangannya. Dia berdiri.

"Lalu siapa pria yang ada disampingmu? Apakah dia adalah asisten barumu? Dan dimana Nona Anna? Bukankah dia adalah asistenmu? Dan seorang asisten harus bersama dengan anda, bukan?" tanyanya. Soo Man tersenyum.

"Dia adalah anak angkatku. Kalian tentu tahu, aku tidak menikah dan tidak punya anak. Saat di China, aku mengenalnya dan akhirnya mengangkatnya sebagai anakku. Ah, Nona Anna? Aku dengar dia lebih dulu pulang ke Korea karna ada urusan mendadak. Tadi pagi, dia mengirimku e-mail kalau dia berhenti menjadi asistenku karna mendapat pekerjaan di L.A." jawab Soo Man yang memberi sedikit kebohongan. Semuanya terpanah dengan Kris yang sedikit tersenyum. Seorang wanita kembali mengangkat tangannya.

"Untuk anak angkat anda, bisakah dia memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan kami?" tanyanya. Kris hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Annyeong haseumnika, janeun Wu Yi Fan imnida. Panggilanku Kris. Aku adalah anak angkat ayahku yang bernama Lee Soo Man." Ucap Kris singkat. Semuanya terpanah mendengar suara baritone Kris. Seorang wanita kembali mengangkat tangannya.

"Untuk tuan Kris, sepertinya anda sangat lancar berbahasa Korea?" tanya wanita itu.

"Appa mengajariku banyak bahasa Korea saat di China. Aku sangat senang sekarang sudah bisa berbahasa Korea." Ucapnya. Soo Man hanya tersenyum. Bangga, ya dia bangga. Seorang pria mengangkat tangannya. Kali ini agak bersemangat.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak seorang Lee Soo Man? Dan kenapa anda tetap menggunakan nama China?" tanyanya. Kris kembali tersenyum. Darah Soo Man yang mengalir ditubuhnya cukup membuatnya cerdas.

"Sebuah kebanggan tersendiri dan sebuah anugerah. Aku tidak pernah mengira akan menjadi anak dari salah satu peneliti sekaligus professor paling berbakat didunia. Appa benar-benar baik denganku, dia tetap mengizinkanku menggunakan nama China sebagai idenditasku kalau aku memang dari China. Jujur saja, walau aku menyukai Negara Korea, aku tidak pernah terpikir untuk memiliki nama Korea. Aku harap semua orang mengerti." Jawab Kris. Benar-benar jelas. Darah Soo Man membuatnya memiliki kecerdasan yang sama dengan Soo Man. Semua orang terpukau dengan Kris. Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah semua pertanyaan anda dijawab. Ada pertanyaan terakhir?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. Seorang namja mengangkat tangannya. "Iya? Silahkan." Ucap Leeteuk.

"Untuk Professor, apakah anda akan berencana mengeluarkan penemuan baru? Kami dengar menurut kabar, anda sedang meneliti obat yang bisa membuat seorang namja memiliki rahim. Kita tahu, kalau sekarang pernikahan sesama jenis sudah lumrah, dan beberapa diantaranya ingin memiliki anak. Apa tujuan anda membuat obat itu?" tanya namja itu. Soo Man hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Benar sekali. Aku sedang meneliti sebuah obat yang aku beri nama ICE. Tapi obat itu belum sempurna. Aku berjanji bila sudah sempurna aku akan memperkenalkannya dengan publik. Aku ingin membantu pasangan yang ingin memiliki anak. Beberapa orang yang pernah aku temui di China adalah..ehm, maaf Gay, mereka ingin memiliki anak, tapi mereka tahu itu tidak mungkin. Karna itu aku ingin membantu mereka." Jelas Soo Man. Semuanya terdiam.

"Baiklah, saya rasa cukup. Terima kasih sudah datang." Ucap Leeteuk. Ketiganya berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat lalu turun dari tempat mereka.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Malam terasa begitu dingin.

Rumah kediaman Lee Soo Man terlihat gelap. Sebenarnya…tidak terlalu gelap. Hanya saja pencahayaannya sedikit.

Seorang namja tampan terlihat sedang duduk dijendela kamarnya. Instingnya terlihat sedang aktif, iris matanya sekilas terlihat berkilat berwarna merah.

"Aku suka disini….jauh dari Lau.." bisik Kris sambil menyeringai. Mata Kris menerawang diperumahan mewah yang sepertinya terlihat sepi itu.

Kenapa Kris bicara seperti ini? Kenapa dia suka berjauhan dari Lau?

Seperti yang kita tahu, Lau adalah anak dewa kematian. Selama Kris tertidur, Lau selalu memasangkan mantera penidur agar Kris selalu tertidur, dan ditambah lagi Lau tidak pernah mengizinkan seorangpun menyelamatkannya. Menurut cerita, Lau lah yang membunuh ibunya. Dia benci Lau, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Hiks…huwe…Appa..eomma…kalian dimana..?hiks…" samar-sama Kris mendengar isakan tangis. Sepertinya seorang namja. Hum, Kris tidak sedang lapar. Tapi dia penasaran dengan anak yang menangis itu. Kris menghirup udara dalam.

"Aroma darah dan tubuh yang manis… padahal dia namja..aneh sekali. Baru sekali ini dalam 2000 tahun hidupku aku menemukan namja dengan aroma darah dan tubuh yang wangi. Khe..khe..khe.. menarik.." bisik Kris yang menjilat bibirnya sedikit. Kris melompat dari jendela kamarnya. Kris melompat dengan begitu ringan hingga tidak menimbulkan suara.

Tubuhnya berhenti disalah satu atap rumah. Matanya yang berkilat merah menatap sosok tubuh yang terduduk disalah satu bangku sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hiks…huwe…aku dimana..?" tanya namja itu. He…tersesat, eoh? Kris melompat dan turun dari atap itu dengan begitu lembut.

Kris mulai berusaha terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya dan mendekati namja bersurai hitam itu. Tubuhnya sepertinya lebih kecil dari Kris. Kris semakin merasakan aroma tubuh wangi yang menariknya dan membuatnya..er..tertarik sendiri. Entahlah, anak yang didepannya seperti magnet yang menariknya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis disini?" tanya Kris yang menepuk bahu anak itu. anak itu berbalik dengan ekspresi sedihnya. Kris sempat…terpanah melihat anak ini. Iya, terpanah.

Mata panda yang terlihat indah sekali, wajahnya manis dengan bibir kissablenya. Kris sempat tidak percaya dengan namja berwajah manis yang dia temui ini.

"Hiks…Nu..Nuguseyo..?" tanyanya. Bahkan suaranya juga sangat manis. Kris duduk disamping anak itu. anak itu menjauh sedikit.

"Aku orang baru disini. Perkenalkan, namaku Kris. Aku dari China. Aku adalah anak angkat Lee Soo Man." Kris mengulurkan tangannya. Anak itu juga membalas uluran tangan Kris dengan polosnya.

"Huang Zi Tao imnida, panggil saja Tao. Aku juga orang baru disini, aku berasal dari China juga dan baru pindah kemarin, aku tersesat. Aku tidak ingat dimana rumah appa dan eomma..huwe…" tangis Tao lagi. Kris hanya mengusap rambut namja bernama Tao. Kris sedikit takjub dengan rambut Tao yang lebih halus dan lembut. Seperti rambut wanita saja.

"Sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu, panggil aku Gege, ne? aku juga dari China." Ucap kris. Tao hanya tersenyum cerah. Anak ini aneh, tadi dia menangis sekarang dia tersenyum secerah itu? khe, anak polos yang menarik.

"Ne~!" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum. Kris hanya mengusap kembali rambut itu.

"Nah, ayo aku antar kerumahmu. Kita akan cari rumahmu yang mana." Ucap Kris sambil berdiri dan menarik tangan Tao yang ternyata lebih mungil dari tangan Kris, tangan Tao juga hangat. Dan itu membuat tangan Kris yang sedikit dingin juga ikut hangat. Tao juga ikut berdiri.

"Ne~ tapi aku lupa rumahku dimana. Yang aku ingat, kawasan rumahku nomor 66, Cuma aku tidak menemukan rumah itu…" ucap Tao yang terdengar lelah. Kris mencari-cari sekitar. Ya tuhan, anak ini kemana saja? Ini kawasan rumah nomor 83!

"Tentu kau tidak menemukannya, Tao. Lihat, ini kawasan rumah 83. Kau tersesat sangat jauh. Ayo aku antar." Ajak Kris. Tao hanya mengangguk menuruti Kris tanpa kecurigaan. Dasar anak polos XD *plakk*

Keduanya berjalan dengan masih bergenggaman tangan. Kris terkadang mencuri pandang ke wajah anak itu yang terlihat lelah.

"Kau kelelahan, Tao?" tanya Kris. Tao hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap matanya yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin manis. Kris tersenyum kecil lalu menunduk sedikit. "Ayo naik."

"Eh? Maksudmu apa Ge?" tanya Tao polos. Kris juga sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri.

"Kau lelah, sudah naik saja." Perintah Kris. Tao hanya mengangguk dan naik kepunggung Kris yang lebar dan kokoh. Hangat. Punggung Kris Gege hangat.

"Gomawo Ge.." bisik Tao yang tersenyum kecil.

"Aish, dasar panda. Berat sekali kau ini, Tao." Ucap Kris dengan suara pura pura serius. Bohong, tentu saja bohong. Tao sangat ringan untuk ukuran Kris

. Tao hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yah! Aku tidak seberat itu Ge!" ucap Tao yang mulai memukul punggung Kris. Pukulan Tao lumayan kuat, tapi Kris seorang vampire dan dia tidak akan merasa sakit.

"Aku bercanda. Sudah kau diam saja." Ucap Kris yang terus berjalan. Tao hanya diam.

.

.

.

"Jeongmal khamsahamnida Kris-ssi. Kami sudah mencari-cari anak ini. Tidak aku sangka dia tersesat diperumahan 83. Sekali lagi terima kasih, kau bisa berkunjung kesini kalau kau mau." Ucap seorang wanita yang terlihat berkali-kali menunduk dengan Kris. Ayah Tao dalam perjalanan pulang. Ayah Tao yang cemas sudah hampir ingin pergi ke kantor polisi untuk mencari Tao.

"Ah, gwaenchana ahjumma. Aku juga kebetulan lewat tadi. Saya permisi dulu. Tao, jangan tersesat lagi ne? annyeong higyeseyo." Pamit Kris lalu mulai berjalan menuju perumahan 83, lebih tepatnya menuju rumahnya.

Saat sudah mengunci pintu, ibu Tao terlihat bersemangat.

"Yah! Kau tidak bilang kalau kau kenal dengan namja setampan dia. Kau tidak tahu dia siapa? Dia itu anak angkat Professor Lee Soo Man! Dia itu salah satu Professor terkemuka didunia!. Kau beruntung, Baby Panda. Dia terlihat begitu serasi denganmu~! Apa kalian sudah bertukar nomor ponsel? Lain kali, ajaklah dia makan malam dirumah kita! Atau ajaklah dia menginap disini! Yang lebih baik kalau kalian menjadi dekat. Saat melihat kau yang digendong dengan Kris, eomma seperti melihat seorang pangeran yang menggendong anakku! KYAAA!" Ucap eommanya semangat. Tao hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eomma, kau itu kenapa sih?" tanya Tao.

"Yah, mungkin saja kau menyukainya. Dia sangat tampan dan dewasa. Eomma juga mendukung kok." Ucap eommanya. Tao hanya manyun lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kris-gege, eoh? Hm, dia cukup baik." Ucap Tao lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya yang entah kenapa begitu terasa nyaman sekarang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

WKWKWKWKWKWK *disumpal*

Gimana? In udh ektra panjang loh~ XD

Yeorobeun, Rai bikin fic TaoRis lagi.

Judulnya Heaven. Baru percobaan sih. Tolong sarannya yah ^^

*promosi XD*

Otte? Review please ^^

No flame ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Vampire

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M.

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance and Mystery..maybe?

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah penelitian seorang peneliti telah berhasil membangunkan vampire yang telah lama tertidur. IT'S KRISTAO/TAORIS! YAOI!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : Annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Wkwkwkwkwk~! *diseumpel pakebatu*. Akhirnya~ diriku bisa juga meng-update fic gagal ini XD

Jeongmal khamsaHAE yang udah mau review. Diriku tetap menantikan review chingudeul, dan yeorobeun sekalian XD.

Dan sepertinya aku harus menambahkan permintaanku.

Please NO PLAGIAT!

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot kita balas review dulu XD

**Min neul rin : annyeong jg ^^. Ak juga author baru. Salam kenal. Dan in udah dilanjut ^^**

**Merrysomnia : wkwkwkwkwk, lagi puasa chinguya. Ntar kalo udah puasa saya kasih NC XD *ingetlahumurmunak***

**Minie2 : iya.. fic ini emang pernah dipublish. Karna dihapus sama FFn, saya republish ulang XD**

**BlackPearl08 : Kyaa~! Iya dong *guling2 bareng Tao*. NC setelah puasa XD. tenang-tenang, diriku kasih yang mantab XD *ingetlahumurmunah***

**AngelGie HantaoRis : kyaaa~! Iya dong. Apalagi kalo Kris yang jadi vampire ketemu diriku. Yang ada bukan diriku yang takut, tapi Kris yang takut XD *abaikan**

**Icyng : khukhukhu, sabar sedikit, ne? kan sekarang lagi puasa. XD**

**JIRA : ini udah dilanjt chinguya~! XDD. Kyaaa~! *inikenapasih?* tau darimana dirimu kalau nmaku Bunga? *abaikan**

**LiuGe'Fanboy : khukhukhu, emang aku usahaiin buat agak serem XD. ini udah dilanjut, dan fic lain bakal dilanjut kok XD**

**AngelGie HantaoRis : perasaanku, atau chinguya ini review 2 kali yah? XD *plakk*. Jelas dong~! TaoRis itu the best. Kalo bca fic KrisTao, lebih terasa NCnya *tobatlahnak**abaikan**

**Jaylyn Rui : hehehe, begitulah, habis dif b banyak yg mnta d republish. Beberapa review jg mnta Vampire d republish. Akhirnya d republihs deh XD**

**Tea the taoris aegya : khukhukhu, silahkan hapus Henry Lau. Karna Lau bukan Henry XD. kyaahaha~! Silahkan kaget sendiri *iniapasihanak?*. aku kn suka banget kalo Tao kayak anek kecil, imut~! :***

**Adegan rate M silahkan menunggu setelah puasa XD/**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : iya, gpp kok onnie XD. My Tao kn selalu unyu walaupun lagi nyanyi iwak peyek sekalipun #abaikan.**

**Mufufufu, umma a Uri Baby Panda Fujoshi, loh XD. ini udah d next XD**

**WindaHeenim : ini udah dilanjut XD *joget2**abaikan**

**Hannny TaoRis EXOtic : lah? Eonnie gnti penname ? XD. sabar eonnie, diriku akan buat Kris suka grepe2 Tao. Tp setelah lebaran nanti XD *plakplak***

**Iya, yang keapus sampe sini -_-. Ada dong, tapi nanti setelah puasa. Diriku semangta kalo diusuruh bkin rate M a TaoRis *ingetlahumurmu, nak*. Silahkan baca fic ini untuk keterangan umur Uri Panda XD**

**TaoRis407 : yang pastinya berwajah seperti kris oppa (?) XD. ini udh d lanjut XD**

**Acidcid : iya, gpp chingu :).**

**Untuk keterangan umur Tao, silahkan baca epep gaje saya ini XD.**

**BabySuDo : Tao bukannya udah nongol? 0.0a. ak jg penghuni baru..hiks.. T.T**

**Jin Ki Tao : seneng banget nih? XD *plaklak*. Ini udah dilanjut, chinguya XDD. Kelemahan Kris adalah ketika diriku sedang ngambek XD #abaikan**

**Merryistanti : *bawa tissue plus ember* ini udah dilanjut chinguya XD**

**Kathy : iya~ ini udah d lanjut~ XD *bbuing-bbuing gagal***

**Golden13 : ini ini ini~**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari seperti biasa di Korea.

Udara cukup dingin pagi ini. Padahal matahari muncul. Yah, memang harus diakui sedikit kurang bercahaya.

Seorang namja tampan sedang terduduk didepan jendela balkonnya. Matanya menelusuri kompleks perumahan mewah itu.

Wu Yi Fan. Itulah namanya.

Namja yang ternyata Vampire dalam bentuk sempurna itu menatap jalanan rumah itu. Sesekali seringai terbentuk dibibirnya.

"Oh..sudah waktunya sekarang..khe..khe..khe..aku memang sudah menunggu saatnya." Bisik Kris atau dengan nama asli Wu Yi Fan itu.

"Kris..?" panggil sebuah suara. Kris menoleh dan mendapati 'ayah' yang sudah membangunkannya dari tidur panjangnya itu.

"Hn?" tanya Kris sedikit malas.

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya kau harus mulai berkeliling kota ini. Aku tidak ingin para wartawan mencurigaimu atau merasa kau aneh." Ucap 'ayah' Kris. Kris mendengus dalam hatinya. Ck, kalau bukan karna darah pria tua ini yang sedikit mengalir ke darahnya, dia tidak mau mematuhi ucapan kakek tua ini.

"Hm. Baiklah." Ucap Kris.

Soo Man hanya keluar dari kamar Kris. Kris mulai berjalan menuju lemarinya yang sduah penuh dengan baju-baju pemberian yeoja bernama Sooyoung itu. Kris memilih acak pakaian yang sudah diatur agar pas satu stel pasangannya.

Setelah menyakinkan dirinya cukup rapi, Kris mulai berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya berjalan.

.

.

.

"Astaga~ anak Soo Man ahjussi..so..yummy~" bisik kagum suara yeoja yang melihat penampilan Kris. Kris berjalan melewati kerumunan yeoja yang seperti mengagungkan Kris. Ck, karna ini dia kurang suka yeoja. Dari jamannya hidup dulu, saat mencari mangsa, dia tidak pernah memangsa yeoja. Kalau berteriak, yeoja sangat nyaring. Bukannya menyenangkan karna menyiksa mangsa, malah sakit telinga yang didapat dengan Kris.

Tiba-tiba, telinga Kris menangkap suara yang dia sangat kenal. Sangat-sangat kenal.

"Aku ingin begini~ aku ingin begitu~ ingin..ingin itu banyak sekali~" sebuah potongan dari lagu entah apa itu masuk ke pendengarannya. Suara yang sangat dia kenal. Dia menyeringai. Aroma tubuh yang dia baru kenali tadi malam.

"Hoo..anak itu lagi.." ucap Kris. Kris berjalan santai dikompleks itu menuju jalan lurus yang menyambung ke taman kecil dikompleks mewah yang ternyata rata-rata berisi dari kalangan atas yang mengagungkan harta.

Sampai disana, mata Kris disuguhkan dengan seorang namja manis dengan kaos berwarna putih dan gambar kepala panda dibagian dadanya yang cukup besar. Celana panjang berwanra hitam itu juga serasi dengannya.

Beberapa yeoja yang ada disana terlihat sibuk menahan teriakan seperti "Omo~ aku ingin punya adik seperti itu~" atau "Kyaa~! Neomo neomo kyeopta~" atau lagi "Kyaa! Aku ingin mencubit pipinya" dan sebagainya.

Mata dark choco milik namja manis bernama Huang Zi Tao atau Tao yang sedang duduk dan memakan ice cream itu menoleh ke mulut taman dan tersenyum lebar. Dan itu semakin menambah kadar imut namja itu. dan memang harus Kris akui, daripada yeoja, dia lebih suka melihat namja manis dengan mata indah dan senyum manis itu.

Tunggu..? barusan Kris bilang apa?

"Annyeong..~~" teriak Tao sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kris berjalan mendekat kepada Tao sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celana Kris.

"Kenapa kau disini? Tersesat lagi?" tanya Kris. Tao mengembungkan pipinya dan itu membuatnya semakin imut.

"Ani~! Aku kesini ingin jalan-jalan dengan temanku." Ucap Tao semangat. Setelah berucap begitu, seorang namja dengan wajah lumayan tampan mendekati keduanya.

"Tao?" tanya namja itu. Kris menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja dengan mata kelam, wajah dan kulit pucat dan rambut sedikit coklat agak merah.

"Eh? Mana ice creamnya, Sehunnie~?" tanya Tao. Sehun tersenyum lalu menyerahkan ice cream stroberry choco untuk Tao. Dan namja yang dipanggil Sehunnie itu bernama asli Oh Sehun atau yang biasa dipanggil Sehun. Seorang model disebuah majalah. Karirnya sebagai model baru saja naik. Diumurnya yang baru 17 tahu, yah bisa dibilang dia cukup sukses.

"Siapa namja tiang listrik ini, Tao hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan sedikit sinis dan duduk disamping Tao. Kris sedikit kaget dengan sebutan 'tiang listrik' dari namja itu.

"Hm, maaf. Aku bukan tiang listrik. Aku Wu Yi Fan. Panggil saja Kris. Bangapseumnida." Ucap Kris sedikit cuek. Dia duduk disamping Tao. Dan akhirnya jadilah Kris dan Sehun mengapit Tao.

"Oh, jadi kau adalah anak angkat Soo Man itu, ya? Hm..hm..nde arraseo." Ucap Sehun yang menikmati ice cream vannilanya.

"Hn. Begitulah." Jawab Kris singkat. Kris memperhatikan Tao yang sedang menikmati ice creamnya seperti anak kecil. Heran juga, berapa ya umur Tao?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang merasa Kris terlalu berlebihan menatapi Tao. Tao juga menoleh. Kris menggeleng kecil.

"Ani. Aku hanya sedikit bingung. Berapa umur Tao? Kenapa dia seperti anak kecil?" tanya Kris. Tao mengedipkan matanya polos sementara Sehun sedikit tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau sama saja seperti yang lainnya. Menganggap aku lebih tua dari hyungku ini. Hyungku bernama Huang Zi Tao ini berumur 18 sedangkan aku 17. Kau paham?" tanya Sehun. Yah, Kris akui dia cukup tertipu. Dia tertipu dengan sifat Tao. Sifat Tao yang sedikit kekanakan ditambah wajah imutnya membuatnya terlihat lebih maknae daripada Sehun.

"Hahahaha, begitulah." Ucap Tao lalu kembali menikmati ice creamnya.

**RRRTTT…..RRRTTTT.**

ponsel Sehun bordering. Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Yeoboseyo?" tanya Sehun pada penelpon disebrang sana.

"…_**.? …..! …..?"**_ tanya suara ditelepon itu.

"Ah..maaf manejer Hyung. Aku sekarang sedang bersama sepupu jauhku dari China. Aku sedang mengenalkan kompleks disini dan sedang istirahat sekarang. Memangnya ada apa, sih? Bukankah kau bilang aku free sampai siang jam 2 nanti?" tanya Sehun. Tao menatap Sehun sambil menikmati ice creamnya. Sementara Kris memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"…_**.~ …..! …,…..,…..~! …, …?"**_ tanya suara ditelepon itu lagi. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Aigo~ ada jadwal pemotretan untuk majalah, interview di acara tv dan undangan untuk wawancara juga ke radio? Jadi aku harus bersiap sekarang?" tanya Sehun. Tao mulai mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan Kris yang tidak sengaja melihat Tao yang mempoutkan bibirnya hanya berpendapat kalau Tao terlihat imut saat itu.

"…_**! …~! …"**_ ucap orang itu lalu mematikan ponselnya. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Maaf ge. Aku harus pulang, manejer hyung akan menjemputku. Secara tidak terduga, aku malah dapat job lagi. Tapi manejer hyung janji denganku kalau jam 6 sampai jam besok jam 7 pagi aku free." Ucap Sehun lalu berdiri. Tao menatap sedih.

"Tapi~ bagaimana denganku Sehunnie~? Bagaimana aku pulang? Aku masih ingin jalan-jalan lagi." tanya Tao memelas. Aigo~ ekspresi hyungnya ini membuatnya gemas.

"Uh…kan ada Kris. Sudah ya, aku haru pergi. Bye~" pamit Sehun lalu berlari pergi. Tao menoleh kesamping dan menatap Kris. Kris juga menatap Tao.

"Gege~" panggil Tao manja. Aigo~! Anak ini benar-benar berumur 18? Kenapa seperti anak kecil?

"Hn?" respon Kris sambil menopang dagu. Mata dark blacknya menatap Tao yang berwajah seperti anak kecil itu.

Pemandangan romantis itu malah membuat yeoja-yeoja yang ada disana sibuk mengabadikan moment mereka.

"Ayo ke taman bermain~?" ajak Tao sambil tersenyum imut. Kris yang pada dasarnya tidak memiliki hati tidak memiliki perasaan apapun ketika melihat senyum itu. Tapi Kris akui, Tao sangat manis.

"Haruskah?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk. Kris menghela nafas. Tidak apa-apalah. Kalau dipikir, dia bisa sekalian jalan-jalan daripada bosan melihat Soo Man sibuk membaca buku kuno China untuk mempelajarinya.

Harusnya Soo Man sadar…

Tidak 100% yang dikatakan dengan buku itu benar. Khe khe khe..~

.

.

.

"Wuah! Kris gege daebak! Semua permainan disini hampir semuanya dimenangkan!" ucap Tao penuh kagum. Kris hanya memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ramai dengan manusia. Khe~ sepertinya malam ini, dia sudah berencana untuk melakukan kebiasaan lamanya, yaitu berburu, menangkap mangsanya, menyiksanya dan menghabiskan darah ditubuh korban hingga mayatnya mengering.

"Hn…" respon Kris. Mungkin karna sedikit berdesak-desakkan disana, Tao refleks memeluk pelan tangan Kris. Kris bisa merasakannya, dan rasanya hangat dan yah…..lumayan menyenangkan. Tao juga terlihat biasa saja. Walau Kris harus bilang, kalau tadi sekilas dia melihat rona pink lembut dikedua pipi Tao.

"Kris-ge, ayo main itu! hadiah utamanya boneka panda. Aku mau~" ucap Tao dengan Panda eyesnya. Kris menghela nafas. Walau dia tidak merasa lelah, tapi mendengar suara berisik dikeramaian ini membuatnya jadi pusing juga. Kris hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Tao menyeretnya

.

.

.

"Ah~ Xie Xie ge~ boneka ini boneka yang bagus sekali~" ucap Tao sayang sambil memeluk boneka itu sayang. Kris hanya mengangguk kecil. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan kekantong celananya.

"Hn…sama-sama." Ucap Kris. Keduanya berjalan-jalan. Hari sudah menunjukkan waktu 15:35 PM. Waw, seharian mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan jalan-jalan dan bermain permainan? Aigo~

"Kris-ge~ aku lapar~" rengek Tao. Kris melihat Tao yang melakukan bbuing bbuing dan memeluk boneka pandanya. Dan ditambah rambut ikal hitam legamnya.

Astaga, dia terlihat manis dan imut saat itu.

"Aku lupa bawa uang. Lebih baik, aku antar saja kau kerumahmu. Rumahmu dan game center tempat kita main tadi tidak jauh." Ucap Kris pada Tao. Tao hanya menggembungkan pipinya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku capek ge~ dan aku lapar~ bagaimana kalau aku pingsan gara-gara berjalan sambil menahan lapar~?" tanya Tao manja. Kris hanya merasa…ah..bisa dibilang sweatdrop! Mana mungkin, 'kan? bisa pingsan gara-gara berjalan 5 menit sambil menahan lapar.

"Aish…baiklah, aku gendong saja." Ucap Kris. Kris mulai melakukan apa yang dia lakukan ketika Tao lelah. Menggendongnya dipunggung kokoh Kris.

Tao bersandar nyaman pada punggung lebar, kokoh dan hangat itu.

Kontan saja banyak sekali yang melihat momen itu sambil mengabadikan gambar mereka.

Tao yang sedang digendong Kris dipunggungnya sambil memeluk boneka panda. Aigo, mana mungkin tidak diabadikan dengan seluruh yeoja yang melihatnya, bukan?

Setelah berjalan 5 menit, Kris menurunkan Tao dirumahnya. Rumah Tao sepi.

"Umma~ aku pulang~" ucap atau yang lebih tepatnya teriak Tao. Benar, 'kan? Rumah Tao sepi. Kris sudah ditarik dengan Tao untuk masuk kerumah Tao.

Kris melihat sekitar rumah Tao. Oke, bisa dibilang rumah Tao memiliki desain sederhana walau rumahnya cukup besar. Tapi, walau sederhana terlihat begitu indah dan rapi. Aura rumah ini terasa hangat dan..penuh kasih sayang. Beda dengan rumah Soo Man yang terasa aura dingin dan menusuk.

"Kris-ge, sepertinya umma pergi kantor appa. Nah, Kris-ge ayo kita makan cake~" ucap Tao semangat lalu kembali menyeret Kris. Kris hanya pasrah.

.

.

.

Dalam hidupnya yang dulu, sampai sekarang, baru sekali ini Kris menemukan seorang namja manis dengan porsi makan yang banyak.

Bayangkan saja, dia menghabiskan hampir setengah Loyang cake coklat, 1 mangkuk ice cream, dan 2 mangkuk kecil pudding. Kris saja hanya makan pudding, itupun hanya mangkuk kecil dan belum habis. Walau bisa makan juga makanan manusia, Kris tetap merasa makanan manusia itu tidak seenak darah manusia itu sendiri.

"Tao, aku baru tau kalau kau bisa punya nafsu makan yang sangat besar." Ucap Kris sambil menyendokkan kembali pudingnya. Tao menatap Kris lalu menyengir lebar.

"Eh? Begitukah? Hahaha, aku memang seperti ini, Kris-ge." Ucap Tao yang sekarang akan menghabiskan pudding ke-2nya itu.

"Hm.." respon Kris. Kris menatapi ruang makan ini. Terasa nyaman sekali.

"Huwa~ aku kenyang sekali~" ucap Tao riang sambil membereskan piring pudingnya. Kris hanya menggeleng. Tentu saja sudah kenyang. "Nah, ayo kita menonton, Kris-ge~!" ucap Tao lalu menyeret kembali Kris. Aigo, apa anak ini suka menyeret seseorang?

.

.

.

Kris menatap televisi itu dengan tatapan bosan. Bagaimana tidak bosan? Daritadi Tao hanya menonton film, anak-anak atau kadang mengganti channelnya dengan channel olahraga beladiri.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit Kris dan Tao menonton. Popcorn yang menjadi cemilan keduanya juga hampir habis.

"Hm, kalau dipikir kau itu cocok menjadi artis, ge." Ucap Tao yang memperhatikan Kris. Kris mengangkat alisnya.

"Hm?" respon Kris pendek.

"Iya, kau cocok jadi actor. Kau tampan dan berwajah oriental. Jadi, cocok kalau ingin memerankan film." Ucap Tao jujur. Kris menatap dalam mata dark choco didepannya ini. Wah, jujur sekali.

"Oh…" hanya itu respon Kris.

Keduanya kembali menonton film itu. Lama sekali, Kris tidak mendengar decakan kagum Tao. Kris menoleh dan mendapati Tao yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk boneka pandanya.

"Kalau dia tertidur tenang begini, dia malah terlihat cantik." Ucap Kris.

Eh? Tadi Kris bilang apa?

"Ung…Kris-ge.." panggil Tao. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kris terkekeh kecil. Ternyata mengigau.

Kris melihat jam dinding yang terletak diruangan itu. 17:13 PM.

Baiklah, sekarang Kris pulang saja. Mempersiapkan kekuatannya untuk berburu malam ini.

Kris berjalan menjauh dari Tao, membuka pintu depan dirumah Tao dan berjalan pergi menuju kompleks perumahannya.

.

.

Kris berjalan santai disore itu. Sebentar lagi akan gelap. Jalanan sudah sepi dari jam 17:05 PM tadi.

Tikungan sebelah kanan, dan berjalan 2 menit, maka Kris akan sampai kerumahnya.

Insting Kris tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak.

Dai kenal aura ini. Aura yang dia tidak sukai ketika dia tertidur di China. Aura yang selalu membuatnya tetridur agar tidak bangun. Ck, mau cari masalah dengan Kris percuma. Karna, kekuatan Kris sudah lebih hebat daripada ketika dulu. Ini dikarenakan, Kris sudah dialiri darah Soo Man. Karna itu, dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar.

"Hai Wu Yi Fan…" sapa sebuah suara. Kris memutar badannya dan menemukan seorang namja berwajah cantik namun dihiasi seringai. Namja dengan surai berwarna coklat sedikit emas dan sedikit ikal.

"Ck, lama tidak bertemu, Lau.." ucap Kris sambil menyeringai. Namja cantik yang ternyata bernama Lau itu hanya menyeringai sedikit.

"Ternyata…kekuatanmu sudah lebih hebat daripada ketika aku menidurkanmu.." ucap Lau. Kris memandang tidak suka Lau.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kris. Lau hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak tertarik lagi untuk menangkap dan menidurkanmu kembali. Aku sudah tidak menjadi anak dari dewa kematian lagi." ucap Lau. Kris membelak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris penuh selidik.

"Ck, kau banyak tanya sekali, Wu Fan. Intinya, aku tidak akan menangkapmu dan mengurungmu digereja bawah tanah di China lagi." ucap Lau. Kris hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Lalu..kenapa kau ada disini? Dan kenapa aku tidak merasakan kekuatan dewa kematian lagi?" tanya Kris kembali. Lau menyeringai.

"Aku sudah bukan dewa kematian lagi. Sekarang…kau akan mengenalku sebagai Black Aragon. Yang artinya…-"

"Kau penghisap jiwa manusia?" tanya Kris tidak percaya. Lau menyeringai.

"Kurang lebih begitu. Dengarkan aku, Wu Fan. Aku sama sepertimu. Ada seorang ilmuwan yang memanggilku dan membangkitkanku lewat ritual pemutusan tali dewa kematian. Menurut legenda, bila seorang anak dewa kematian dipanggil manusia, maka dia bukan lagi anak dewa kematian, dan akan menjadi Black Aragon." Ucap Luhan. Kris membelak kaget. "Kau ingat ketika kau diambil oleh suruhan Soo Man? Nah, saat itu Gucci putih yang menjadi tempatku hidup diambil juga karna aku dipesan juga dengan seorang ilmuwan. Ck, bodohnya mereka bertiga mengambil kau dan aku. Mereka mati mengenaskan." Tambah Lau kemudian.

"Aku mengerti..jadi apa maksudmu untuk menemuiku?" tanya Kris. Lau menyeringai.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berteman denganku. Sebagai sesama makhluk yang berasal dari dasar neraka kegelapan, tidak salah kalau kita bekerja sama, 'kan? Aku memiliki tujuan disini, yaitu aku ingin mencari takdir yang dirahasiakan raja kegelapan untukku. Bagaimana? Kau juga pasti akan sama dengaku. Nah, mari kita saling membantu." ucap Lau. Kris menatap mata Lau lalu menyeringai. Kris berjalan mendekat pada Lau.

"Aku terima tawaranmu, Black Aragon." Ucap kris sambil menjabat tangan Lau.

"Oh, tidak. Jangan panggil aku Black Aragon. Aku memiliki nama baru didunia manusia ini." Ucap Lau. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa namamu, Black Aragon?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Namaku adalah Xi Luhan. Aku adalah anak dari ilmuwan bernama Xi Hangeng dan Xi Heechul, aku juga adik dari Xi Henry." Ucap Lau yang ternyata memiliki nama Luhan sekarang.

"Nah, Luhan. Karna ini sudah malam, maka aku akan cepat pulang. Malam ini aku akan mencari mangsa. Bye." Ucap Kris lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan juga berbalik lalu menuju kerumahnya yang baru.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Waahahahaha~! Gimana XD? jelekkah? Semakin gaje? Pasti -_-

Ok, need review please. No silent readers and no flame ^^d


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Vampire

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M.

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance and Mystery..maybe?

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah penelitian seorang peneliti telah berhasil membangunkan vampire yang telah lama tertidur. IT'S KRISTAO/TAORIS! YAOI!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : Annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

KYAAA~! Minal aidin wal faizin ya~ mohon maaf lahir batin~ XD.

Diriku update loh XD. Rai mau ngomong sm chingudeul, setelah liburan, Rai bakal aktif di kegiatan sekolah, dll. Jadi belum tentu bisa update fic cepet :)

Tapi..tapi..diriku bakal tetap nulis fic dan lanjut terus kok XD. cuman updatenya yang rada lama, gpp kan~ XDDD

Nah, ayo balas ripiu~ XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

Kris sedang duduk diruang santai dirumah Soo Man kala itu. Matanya menatap Soo Man yang sepertinya sedang membaca buku tebal yang sepertinya buku yang digunakan ketika akan membangunkan Kris.

Ck, tidak sadarkah Soo Man?

Yang dikatakan pada sebuah buku itu, tidak 100% benar, dan tidak boleh dipercayai sampai 100%.

Contohnya saja..Kris tidak akan tunduk sepenuhnya pada perintah Soo Man.

Harusnya Soo Man tahu, seorang vampire cerdas, bila dialiri dengan darah pintar seperti Soo Man, maka akan berakibat Vampire itu akan jenius, juga akan menjadi vampire yang begitu licik. Melebihi kelicikkannya bila tidak dibangunkan.

Dan harusnya Soo Man tahu, insting membunuh Kris lebih besar dibandingkan masa hidupnya dulu. Dikarnakan kekuatannya yang bertambah. Dan Kris menyukai dirinya yang sekarang.

Kris hanya menyeringai mengingat hal itu.

Soo Man berjalan menuju Kris sambil memakan roti dan terus membacanya. Soo Man duduk disamping Kris.

Kris hanya menatap bosan tv yang dia gonta ganti terus channelnya. Hingga matanya tertarik pada sebuah berita disana.

SEORANG GADIS DITEMUKAN TEWAS DI SUNGAI HAN TADI PAGI, PUKUL 06:13 AM. BELUM JELAS APA PENYEBAB KEMATIANNYA, TAPI DITEMUKAN TUSUKAN BERBENTUNG JARUM DILEHERNYA DAN SETELAH DITELITI, DARAH WANITA INI DINYATAKAN HILANG DAN TIDAK TERSISA SETETESPUN. DIPERKIRAKAN INI ADA PEMBUNUHAN. MENURUT BEBERAPA KALANGAN, INI PERBUATAN VAMPIRE. BENARKAH DEMIKIAN?

Kris menyeringai melihat berita ini. Dia jadi ingat semalam kejadian semalam.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

"Hai pria tampan disana..~ sendirian..~?" tanya seorang yeoja berpakaian minim.

Kalian tahu? Disini adalah dunia gelapnya Korea. Bila kalian hanya mengenal Korea sebagai negeri yang indah, terang, dan berbagai hal baik lainnya tanpa ada dunia hitam, maka kalian harus buang pikiran itu. Kalian harus ingat, disebuah Negara, pasti ada dunia gelapnya.

Seperti tempat ini. Seperti tempat perkumpulan klub biasa. Tidak terlalu jauh dari sungai Han yang terkenal sebagai tempat wisata. Kalau malam diatas pukul 21:45 PM, maka tempat ini akan menjadi dunia gelap korea. Tempat perbudakan, seks, narkoba, alcohol dan sebagainya. Oh, kalian bertanya kenapa polisi tidak bertindah? Itu dikarnakan, polisi sudah angkat tangan untuk si Kuryuzawa ini. Oh, kalian ingin tahu siapa pemilik dunai gelap Korea?

Maka mari kita lihat siapa pemiliknya. Pemiliknya bernama Asami Kuryuzawa. Dia adalah seorang gadis biasa diluar, tapi didalamnya adalah seorang pemimpin yakuza yang bahkan menguasai jalur bisnis hitam asia, kabarnya dia juga akan menembus pasar hitam dibarat sana.

Penjualan manusia sebagai budak, sebagai wanita pelayan nafsu, Asami juga bahkan menyediakan seorang slave pria berwajah imut. Bila kalian tanya darimana dia dapatkan pria itu, kalian bisa melihat panti asuhan. Ya, dia berpura-pura menjadi orang dermawan baik hati untuk mengadopsi namja atau yeoja berwajah cantik untuk di adopsi.

Setelah didapatkan, mereka akan dikurung selama satu minggu dengan makanan yang sudah dicampur dengan obat perangsang.

Gunanya, ketika sang tuan membeli mereka, mereka bisa melayani tuan mereka dengan sangat baik, sehingga sang tuan bisa memberikan uang dengan jumlah paling banyak. Licik, tapi sebenarnya genius, bukan?

Dan yang lebih hebat lagi, para budak seks itu dicuci otaknya dan dipengaruhi untuk menawarkan diri mereka sendiri untuk mencari sang tuan yang akan 'bermain' bersama mereka

Asami tidak tinggal disini. Rumah aslinya ada di Hokkaido. Dia hanya kesisini beberapa minggu dua kali untuk memantau cabang dunia gelapnya disini. Dia sudah menyuruh seseorang sebagai pengawasnya disini.

Bagaimana Kris bisa ada disini?

Oh, mudah sekali. Dia justru mencari tempat ini dikarnakan mudah mendapatkan mangsanya, dan dia juga bisa belajar tempat seperti apa ini. Apa kalian juga bertanya, kenapa Kris bisa tahu tempat ini dan informasinya? Silahkan berterima kasih untuk darah Soo Man. Kris berpendapat, Soo Man mungkin pernah kesini dan mendapatkan informasinya. Jadilah darah Soo Man yang masuk ketubuhnya beserta pengetahuan Soo Man membuatnya mengerti hal ini.

Kris menyeringai melihat wanita itu.

Iris mata Kris berwarna merah darah. Membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Dengan pakaian serba hitam dan rambut pirang mempesonanya. Wanita itu terlihat terpesona dengan Kris.

Wanita itu melihat mata Kris. Dia hanya tersenyum. Mungkin wanita itu mengira, Kris menggunakan softlense yang cocok untuk penampilannya.

"Tuan~ kau sendirian~? Mau aku temani?" tanya yeoja itu dengan nada manjanya yang sebenarnya membuat Kris jijik. Cih!

Tapi, Kris bisa bersenang-senang..ya..bersenang-senang menyiksa mangsanya ini. Kris tersenyum tipis dan itu membuta yeoja itu semakin terpesona dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kris. Tangan Kris mulai menarik pinggang ramping yeoja cantik dengan lipstick sedikit tebal yang membuat bibirnya berisi.

Yeoja itu terlihat berusaha menggapai bibir Kris, tapi maaf, walaupun Kris seorang vampire yang berhadapan dengan mangsa seorang yeoja, dia tidak akan mau atau lebih tepatnya tidak sudi mencium buruannya ini.

"Ah..~ tuan..~ bolehkan aku mencium bibirmu..~ ngh..~" desah yeoja itu yang sepertinya semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kris. Pakaian minim itu semakin dibuatnya minim untuk membuat Kris terangsang padanya.

Ck, maaf saja. Kalau mau jujur, Kris bukan seorang vampire yang menyukai wanita. Dengan kata lain dia adalah vampire gay. Seleranya juga sangat tinggi.

Kris menggeleng. Tangan Kris membelai wajah yeoja cantik berambut panjang itu.

Kris menarik tangan yeoja itu menuju daerah semak belukar didekat sungai itu. yeoja itu tersenyum dan mengikuti Kris.

Setelah sampai disana, Kris berbalik dan mencium kening yeoja itu.

"Ah.~ tuan, kita bermain disini~ aku akan memberikan harga murah untukmu..~" ucap yeoja itu yang berusaha melepas pakaian Kris, sepertinya tidak sabaran. Kris menahannya. Bibir Kris menyentuh dan menelusuri tengkuk yeoja itu.

"T..Thuan..~ngh.." desah yeoja itu. Kedua tangan Kris menahan kedua tangan yeoja itu. Perlahan, kedua taring setajam pedang dan sepanjang 3 cm bersiap untuk mendarat dan..

JLEB..!

Mata yeoja itu sontak membulat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya melemas hingga akhirnya matanya tertutup, untuk selamanya.

Kris memiliki satu kehebatan, yaitu bisa mengeluarkan bisa seperti ular pada taringnya. Bisa miliknya begitu efektif. Begitu taringnya masuk ke peredaran darah, dengan cepat bisa itu menyerang jantung yeoja itu dan berhenti berdetak dalam sekejap.

Kris menghisap darah itu dengan begitu nafsu. Kh, walau genit, tapi darah yeoja ini lumayan manis.

Tubuhnya terasa kuat dan segar. Setelah puas menghisap seluru darah yeoja itu tanpa sisa, dia membuang yeoja itu ketanah asal.

Kris menyeringai lalu berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan mayat yang sepertinya dia memang rencanakan biarkan disitu karna ingin mengacaukan dunia manusia.

Kalian ingin tahu, apa misi Kris ketika dia akan ditidurkan dengan Lau atau yang sekarang bernama Luhan itu?

Misinya adalah, dia akan hancurkan hidup manusia. Dia akan bunuh semua manusia yang begitu dia benci.

.

.

**END of flashback**

.

.

"Kris, jangan katakan, kalau kau yang membunuh yeoja itu." ucap Soo Man cemas sambil menatap Kris. Kris menyeringai.

"Kau sudah tahu, bukan? Aku memiliki insting untuk memburu dan membunuh. Aku juga bosan dengan darah yang selalu kau beli dari pasar hitam. Apa-apaan rasanya?!. Rasanya hambar!." Ucap Kris dingin. Soo Man menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku tolelir kau kali ini. Bila ingin membunuh, kau hanya boleh membunuh setiap 1 atau 2 minggu sekali. Dan manusia yang kau bunuh tidak boleh lebih dari satu. Kau paham, Wu Yi Fan?" tanya Soo Man. Kris mengangguk paham.

"Hm, arra." Ucap kris singkat. Soo Man kembali menghela nafas. Dia teringat pada sesuatu.

"Ah, hari ini sampai besok, aku akan bekerja di lab-ku. Kau jangan mengganggu. Ada yang ingin aku lanjutkan dengan penelitianku." Ucap Soo Man. Soo Man berdiri dan meninggalkan Kris. Kris menyeringai. "Baguslah, bila perlu tidak usah keluar lagi sana". Bisik Kris sadis.

Kris berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Baru selangkah akan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, instingnya yang tajam dan pendengarannya yang bisa dikatakan luarbiasa itu mendengar sesuatu memanggilnya.

"Kris-ge…" panggil suara itu. Kris memejamkan matanya. Memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Penciumannya, 'pengelihatannya' dan instingnya juga ikut dalam pencariannya ini.

Akhirnya, 'pengelihatannya' berhasil menangkap siapa yang memanggil namanya.

Seorang namja manis yang sedang menatap boneka panda ukuran setengah tubuh orang dewasa yang terlihat imut dan lembut.

Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus boneka itu sayang. Khekhekhe…Tao, eh?

Kris membuka matanya.

"Sepertinya mengunjungi dan berakting sebagai namja baik didepan semua orang, akan menghapuskan namaku dari tuduhan pembunuhan..suatu hari.." bisik Kris.

Tubuh Kris berbalik dan menujukan kakinya menuju suatu tempat.

Ya, rumah Tao.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang memandangi jendela kamarnya. Ya, kamarnya yang berwarna putih dan dengan lukisan awan serta bunga dan awan berwarna biru muda. Ada juga garis lurus berwarna biru donker yang mengesankan maskulin kamar itu.

"Ya..~ ada apa dengan hyung chinaku ini~" panggil sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Tao. Pemilik suara itu memeluk tubuh Tao erat dan menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Tao.

"Gyaa! Ya! Sehunnie! Bagaimana kalau aku mati karna terkejut?!" ucap Tao ngambek sambil menatapi pemilik suara yang ternyata bernama Sehun itu. Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil.

Jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Sehun memang suka sekali begini. Memeluk Tao lembut dan merasakan hangatnya hawa tubuh polos dan dengan otak, sifat dan wajah polos ini.

"Hehehe..itu tidak mungkin. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hyung? Dan kau bergumam apa?" tanya Sehun yang masih memeluk dan menumpukan wajahnya pada bahu Tao. Tao tersenyum memperhatikan boneka itu.

"Aku sedang memperhatikan boneka ini. Kemarin aku main digame center dengan Kris-ge. Dia memenangkan boneka ini dan memberikannya untukku. Dan aku suka sekali boneka ini.." ucap Tao polos. Sehun terdiam sambil mengangguk.

Ya, Sehuni akui dia sedikit cemburu.

Hei, jangan curiga dulu! Jangan kalian anggap Sehun ini incest! Dia sama sekali bukan incest! Dia hanya merasa cemburu dengan sepupu manisnya yang harusnya dia jaga malah mendapat boneka dari namja lain dan melupakan dirinya. Haha, hanya kecemburuan seorang adik kepada kakaknya.

"Sehunie..~! tolong panggil Tao, ada Kris yang mencarinya..!" panggil suara ibu Tao dari bawah. Tao tersenyum cerah seperti anak kecil. Aigo, apa benar dia lebih tua dari Sehun? Sehun hanya cemberut.

"Ne…ahjumma..~!" balas Sehun. "Kau dengar, 'kan? Pacarmu mencarimu, tuh." Ucap Sehun sambil terkikik kecil melihat Tao tersenyum lebar nan polos seperti anak kecil. Dengan mata polos dan manis itu. Aigo..~!. tapi, tiba-tiba Tao cemberut. Loh? Sehun salah bicara?

"Ya! Dia bukan pacarku!" ucap Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan itu membuatnya semakin imut. Ditambah lagi dia memeluk boneka pandanya itu.

"Aigooo~~! Hyung China pandaku ini imut sekali..~!" ucap Sehun gemas sambil mencubiti pipi Tao.

"Fhuweee..~! Hehuniie..~! Hahit…~!" ucap Tao tidak jelas. Sehun tersenyum lalu melepaskannya.

"Sudah sana! Jangan buat namja itu menungggu!" ucap Sehun. Tao berjalan sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya yang menjadi korban ke-gemesnya Sehun.

.

.

"Tao, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kris. Tao berjalan mendekati Kris yang sudah duduk diruang tamu dengan ibunya yang menyuguhkan minuman untuk Kris. Ibu Tao tersenyum lembut. Ya, harus diakui, walau sudah cukup berumur, ibu Tao masih terlihat muda dan cantik.

"Ah, sepertinya aku pergi saja. Kris, aku titip anakku, ne?" ucap ibu Tao sambil tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi. Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Pipiku sakit ge..~" rengek Tao imut. Kris sedikit terkekeh melihat Tao. Tangan Kris mengisyaratkan kalau Tao harus mendekat padanya. Tao menurut dengan POLOSNYA dan duduk disamping Kris.

"Aigo, sampai merah seperti ini?" tanya Kris lembut yang KEDUA tangannya MENYENTUH lembut kedua pipi Tao. Tao memberikan ekspresi imutnya.

-DISISI LAIN-

"Kyaaa! Aigo~! Sehunnie, lihat itu, mereka begitu cocok. Aigo, Pandaku dengan namja setampan dia..~! KYAAA!" bisik seorang yeoja yang sibuk merekam dan mengambil gambar Tao dan Kris yang terlihat cukup romantic itu. sepertinya ibu Tao dan Kris melihat keduanya dari jauh.

"Hm..ya ya..cocok..cocok.." ucap Sehun yang hanya pasrah sambil merekam kejadian itu.

-Back to TAORIS-

Kris sedikit tersenyum atau malah mirip seringai? Entahlah, hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu.

"Hei, aku bawakan ini untukmu." Ucap Kris. Tao langsung berwajah cerah. Ugh, wajah polos itu..apa dia yakin dia bukan wanita? Entahlah, bagi Kris dia terlalu manis dan imut untuk ukuran namja.

"Kau bawa apa Kris-ge~ aku mau lihat." Ucap Tao dengan wajah cerahnya. Kris tersenyum.

"Aku bawakan coklat." Ucap Kris dengan senyum lembutnya. Tao berwajah cerah.

"Huwaaa~! Terima kasih ge~ Xie xie..~" ucap Tao dengan wajah dan suara aegyo andalannya. Kris tidak tahu, tapi tangannya bergerak dan mengelus kepala Tao lembut. Entahlah, lembut dan berkesan sayang sekali.

Kris sedikit geli merasakan ibu Tao yang bersembunyi tidak terlalu jauh yang memperhatikan mereka. Kris bisa rasakan, ibu Tao menjerit tertahan. Humph, mengerjai ibunya sedikit tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Sepertinya, ibu Tao menyukai kalau Kris memperlakukan Tao seperti kekasihnya.

"Kau mau aku suapi?" tanya Kris lembut yang mengelus pipi Tao lembut. Tao merona sedikit sambil tersenyum. Kkk~ ibu Tao menjerit kecil dna tertahan. Akan Kris buat ibu Tao menjerit riang.

"Baiklah, untuk seorang Baby Panda yang imut ini.." ucap Kris yang sambil membukakan kotak coklat berbentuk bulat dengan ukuran sedang itu. "Nah, aaa.." ucap Kris yang menyuapi Tao. Tao membuka mulutnya dan…

"Hap.." ucap Tao lalu mengunyah coklat itu. Wajahnya terlihat berseri. Sepertinya tanda kalau coklatnya berasa enak.

"Enak?" tanya Kris lagi. Tao mengangguk cepat.

"Mashita…~~~..! coklatnya JJANG..~!" ucap Tao semangat sambil memberikan kedua jempolnya. Kris terus menyuapi Tao. Sesekali Kris mengelus sisi wajah Tao dan rambut Tao. Tao juga sesekali menyuapi coklat berbentuk bulat kecil sepanjang batang korek api itu untuk Kris.

Kris terus berusaha menahan tawa evilnya karna berhasil membuat ibu Tao begitu bersemangat dan panas-dingin melihat anak kesayangannya bersamanya.

Tak terasa, coklat itu habis. Tao mengelap mulutnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Dari kejauhan, ibunya terlihat puas dengan banyak gambar yang berhasil dia dapat. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menggeleng melihat sang ahjumma yang riang. Dasar, tidak berubah. Selalu menjadi fujoshi.

Ponsel Sehun bergetar. Sepertinya sebuah pesan. Sehun membukanya dan membaca pesan singkat yang ternyata dari manejer hyung yang menyuruhnya untuk bersiap karna akan ada pemotretan untuk beberapa majalah.

"Ahjumma, aku bersiap dulu, ne? aku mau pergi. Pai." Ucap Sehun lalu memberikan Handycam itu ke sang ahjumma. Sehun mulai berjalan keluar rumah untuk menuju rumahnya yang berada persis disamping rumah Tao.

.

.

.

.

Kris dan Tao terlihat sibuk mengobrol dan sesekali bercanda.

Ternyata berada dirumah Tao menyenangkan. Dia bisa berbicara dengan Tao dan sesekali mengelus rambut Tao lembut. Lebih menyenangkan ketimbang dirumah Soo Man. Berkutat dengan aroma ruang santainya yang sampai kedapur memiliki aroma khas obat dan aura yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Ah…Kris-ssi..Tao chagiya..ada yang ingin aku jelaskan." Ucap sebuah suara yang ternyata ibu Tao yang sudah tenang.

"Ne..?" tanya Tao dengan wajah polosnya. Aigo, ingin sekali Kris dan ibu Tao mencubiti pipi Tao yang terlihat gembil ketika tersenyum lebar nan polos itu.

"Appa dan eomma mendadak mendapat urusan mendadak. Kami akan ke Paris untuk 5 hari..dan uhm…bisakah..Kris-ssi menemani Tao? Aku kurang yakin meninggalkan dia sendirian. Memang ada Sehun-ah, tapi aku merasa dia tidak akan sempat..dia seorang model..aku mohon, Kris-ssi.." mohon ibunya. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya semnetara Kris sedikit tersenyum.

"Hum..sepertinya boleh juga. Baiklah, aku terima tawaran anda, ahjumma." Ucap Kris sopan dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Uhm…sebenarnya, appa sudah akan ke bandara. Kami akan pergi hari ini..jadi..bisakah Kris-ssi langsung hari ini menginap dirumah?" tanya ibu Tao. Kris tersenyum.

"Tentu.."

"Nah, baiklah Tao chagiya..eomma pergi dulu ne. jaga dirimu, dan jangan membuat repot Kris-ssi." Ucap ibunya. Ibunya muali berdiri dan mengambil koper yang sepertinya sudah siap dari 10 menit yang lalu itu.

.

.

.

.

SEHUN

.

.

"Sehun-ah, untuk edisi minggu ini, kami akan mengambil sedikit konsep sentuhan couple. Nah, ini adalah 'couple'mu untuk majalahnya. Model baru dari China, Xi Luhan." Ucap sang fotografer yang bernama itu.

Sehun terdiam melihat namja yang bernama Luhan itu.

Begitu cantik. Dia namja, 'kan? Tidak mungkin! Sehun sedikit tidak percaya ada namja seimut itu. Apalagi wajah aegyonya itu. kalau rambutnya panjang sebahu, mungkin Sehun sudah berteriak kalau dia yeoja yang sangat cantik.

"Annyeong haseyo, janeun Xi Luhan imnida. Panggil saja Luhan. Bangapseumnida." Ucap Xi Luhan yang dipanggil Luhan itu dengan senyum manis dan dengan nada sedikt aegyo. Aigo, dia imut sekali. Seperti hyungnya yang juga dari China.

"Ah, annyeong haseyo. Oh Sehun imnida. Panggil saja Sehun. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Khamsahamnida." Ucap Sehun yang juga dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ya..ya ya.. sudah cukup berkenalannya. Mari kita mulai saja." Ucap .

Awalnya sedikit canggung, tapi menyakinkan tidak akan apa-apa.

Dan Sehun mulai beraksi untuk profesionalitasnya.

Sehun mulai merangkul Luhan sambil memberikan pose cool yang sudah menjadi cirri khasnya. Luhan hanya memberikan wajah polosnya sambil melihat ke kamera.

SPALSH..!

SPLASH..!

"Bagus..nah, ayo yang lainnya..! kalian boleh sambil bergerak. Aku ingin konsep yang ceria juga khas anak muda. Ayo berikan profesionalitas kalian padaku." Ucap . Sehun tersenyum.

"Neee…~!" ucap keduanya kompak.

Luhan juga mulai memeluk lengan sebelah Sehun dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Luhan juga mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya terlihat imut. Sehun menunjuk rambut Luhan dan juga mempoutkan bibirnya.

SPLASH..!

SPLASH..!

"Good!" teriak senang karna hasil foto yang begitu bagus itu.

Wajah Sehun melihat ke arah Luhan sambil tertawa ceria hingga matanya seakan hilang. Wajah Luhan juga berhadapan dengan Sehun dan juga tertawa riang. Tangan Luhan masih merangkul tangan Sehun.

SPLASH..!

SPLASH..!

Seluru Kru yang ada disana begitu terpesona dengan ketampanan Sehun dan imutnya wajah Luhan.

Kembali Sehun beracting sedang mencubit pipi Luhan dan Luhan yang hanya memasang wajah polos.

SPLASH…!

SPLASH…!

Lalu klimaksnya adalah foto keduanya yang menyatukan tangan membentuk hati.

SPLASH…!

SPLASH..!

"Oke! Selesai untuk foto yang ini. Silahkan istirahat sambil berganti pakaian. Kalian masih harus berfoto untuk 4 majalah berbeda dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Kalian juga akan berfoto bersama untuk penjualan photoboock edisi khusus Oh Sehun. Luhan disini akan sekalian diperkenalkan sebagai artis baru." Ucap semangat. Luhan tersenyum.

Keduanya bernafas lega karna berhasil menyelesaikan satu pemotretan untuk satu majalah.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tersenyum.

"Lumayan, Luhan-hyung." Ucap Sehun. Ya, Sehun tau kalau Luhan lebih tua darinya. Makanya dia memanggilnya menggunakan embel-embel hyung. Itu sangat sopan, bukan?

"Aigo..aku merasa senang sekali. Menjadi model menyenangkan sekali, ternyata." Ucap Luhan. Sehun tersenyum.

"Ya, memang. Tapi terkadang kau harus sedikit lelah sedikit tersiksa. Ya, terkadang kau harus mendahulukan profesionalitas daripada urusan yang lain." Ucap Sehun. Luhan tersenyum.

"Ah, maaf. Ini pakaian untuk Luhan-ssi.. pemotretan untuk yang berikutnya kalian akan menggunakan tema bad boy." Ucap yeoja itu. Luhan dan Sehun hanya mengangguk paham.

Ya, mari kita biarkan kedua namja ini bekerja.

.

.

.

TAORIS

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:25 PM. Sudah sore. Udara sejuk dan nyaman.

"Kris-ge..~ malam ini, ayo kita makan spaghetti.~" rengek Tao manja. Kris hanya sedikit tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kris lembut. Tao cemberut. Kris bingung.

"Tapi ge, spaghetti di kulkasku habis, ayo kita beli ke supermarket." Ajak Tao sambil tersenyum dan memamerkan bbuing bbuingnya.

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi, jarak supermarket dan rumahmu lumayan jauh, Tao." Ucap Kris.

"Kita bisa naik mobil digarasi. Kau yang mengemudi, ne gege? aku tidak bisa..~ heheh~" ucap Tao. Kris sedikit tersenyum.

"Hm." Respon Kris pendek.

Keduanya mulai menuju garasi rumah Tao dan mulai mengendarai mobil milik keluarga Tao.

.

.

.

AT SUPERMARKET

.

.

"Kris-ge, kau ingin makan malam apa?" tanya Tao. Yang membawa keranjang belanjaan adalah Kris.

"Terserah kau saja, Tao." Ucap Kris yang mengikuti kemanapun tangan Kris yang ditarik-tarik Tao.

"Bagaimana kalau membuat Myeouk Guk?" tanya Tao menawarkan saran.

"Hum? Apa itu?" tanya Kris. Tao tersenyum.

"Uhm..semacam nasi goreng khas Korea. Tapi kau bisa menambahkan ginseng merah." Ucap Tao. Kris mengernyit.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak suka ginseng." Ucap sang vampire tampan. Tao mengangguk lalu mulai berkeliling lagi.

"Tao-hyung?" tanya sebuah suara. Tao menoleh ke belakang dan diikuti Kris.

"Sehun-ah?" tanya Tao Sehun tersenyum. Sedangkan Kris sedikit kaget. Sehun bersama dengan temannya dari dasar neraka kegelapan.

Dengan julukan Black Aragon atau dengan nama manusia, Xi Luhan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

GKgkgkgkgkgk~! XD *plakk!

Akhirnya diriku bisa update seluruh fic. Gimana? Jelekkah? Semakin gaje? Review sangat penting~ :* #dibakar

Akhir kata, mind to review without flame and bash, please? No silent readers, please ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Vampire

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M.

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance and Mystery..maybe?

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah penelitian seorang peneliti telah berhasil membangunkan vampire yang telah lama tertidur. IT'S KRISTAO/TAORIS! YAOI!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : Annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

KYAAA~! Maafkan diriku yang telaaaattttttt update DX. Akhir2 ini sibuk gak ketulungan. Saking sibuknya, Rai sampe lupa terus isi pulsa hp *?*. padahal udah banyak masuk sms dari readers yang gak sempet dibales tuh -x-

Jeongmal mianhamnida buat sms-nya gak pernah dibales. Rai jg akhir2 ini ada masalah sm kartu Rai. Kartu Rai suka abis setelah diisi. Padahal, setiap baru beli, Rai gak pakai langsung. Malemnya pas mau dipake, tau2 abis. Makanya Rai jarang mau make kartu buat sms, nelpon, main internet dll karna suka abis.

Rai akhir2 in sibuk sm ulangan harian yang susahnya jjbabfbajvcba DX

Tapi..tapi Rai udah usaha biar bisa ngetiknya ngebut, loh XDDD

Nah, kita lupakan saja ocehan saya diatas, ayo balas ripiu~ XD

**AmaterasuUchih1**: sekarang udah update XD. jangan terlalu penasaran, nanti jadi sakit perut, loh *?*

**Ryu JiHyun** : hayooo~! Iri kenapa hayo XD *plakk

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**: nasibnya ada ditangan saya XD *dibacok bolakbalik

**Jin Ki Tao** : wkwkwkwk, tau toh Krissu -_-.

**BabySuDo** : Bundaaaa~~~ *?* neng sudah update XD *?*

**hatakehanahungry**: boleh tuh, nanti kalo mau nyulik Tao, bilang sm saya ya XD *diinjekKris*

**carkipul94**** : **ini udah update. Maafkan diriku yang telat U.U

**min neul rin**: ini udah update ^^

**Choi Sooyeon **: ini udah diusahakan biar cepet dipublish XD

**blue minra**: wkwkwkwkwk, saya kan kayak Yesung *?*. ini udah update XD

**miyazaki aika **:wkwkwkwkwk, gpp kok XD. aduh, jadi malu saya XD. ini udah lanjut, kok XD

**halliy panda **: untuk informasi lebih lanjut, silahkan hubungi Soo Man ahjussi XD *plakplakplakk*

**golden13**: apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya~? *ala silet**dibacok

**BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan**: hohoho, chinguya suka sm karakter Luhan? Sebenarnya karakter Luhan kayak apa ya? *dasarauthor sarap*. Kkk~ Soo Mannya belum mati XD

**Kathy : **ah, jari kaki saya juga banyak kok XD *maksudlo?*

**Hanny TaoRis EXOtic**: ne, gwaenchana XD. Kris itu perduli lingkungan, makanya hemat bicara XD  
*Kris : maksud lo apaan?  
me : oppa tau lah XD

**wulandarydesy**: wkwkwkwk, saya juga nanti mau minta sm Huang ahjumma loh XD. inang apaan sih, chingu? *katromode

**Numpangbaca**: iya jg sih, jadi kasihan jg sm ahjussi berwajah memelas itu *dibacoksoomaan*

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

"Kris-ge, kau ingin makan malam apa?" tanya Tao. Yang membawa keranjang belanjaan adalah Kris.

"Terserah kau saja, Tao." Ucap Kris yang mengikuti kemanapun tangan Kris yang ditarik-tarik Tao.

"Bagaimana kalau membuat Myeouk Guk?" tanya Tao menawarkan saran.

"Hum? Apa itu?" tanya Kris. Tao tersenyum.

"Uhm..semacam nasi goreng khas Korea. Tapi kau bisa menambahkan ginseng merah." Ucap Tao. Kris mengernyit.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak suka ginseng." Ucap sang vampire tampan. Tao mengangguk lalu mulai berkeliling lagi.

"Tao-hyung?" tanya sebuah suara. Tao menoleh ke belakang dan diikuti Kris.

"Sehun-ah?" tanya Tao Sehun tersenyum. Sedangkan Kris sedikit kaget. Sehun bersama dengan temannya dari dasar neraka kegelapan.

Dengan julukan Black Aragon atau dengan nama manusia, Xi Luhan.

Luhan hanya memberikan senyum manisnya. Oh, bukan. Kris bukan kaget dengan apapun, termasuk senyum manis khas aegyo itu. Tapi dengan apa yang dia lihat ini.

Luhan, terlihat sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Sehun. Bukan itu saja, mereka juga menggunakan jaket yang sama. Hei, hei. Ada apa ini? Mencurigakan!

"Wah..wah, sepertinya hyungku sedang berbelanja dengan Kris-hyung." Ucap Sehun yang tangan kanannya masih menggandeng tangan Luhan. Sedangkan yang sebelahnya untuk membawa keranjang belanjaan yang sudah diisi dengan cemilan ringan. Entah itu buatan pabrik atau yang buatan tangan. Luhan terus memberikan senyum imutnya yang mengundang setiap orang untuk melihat 4 orang namja berparas 'WAW' itu.

"Ya~! Sehun-ah, kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah kau sedang kerja?" tanya Tao bingung dan menatap Sehun dengan mata polos layaknya anak panda yang baru lahir. Sehun tersenyum.

"Well, sebenarnya kami ingin membeli beberapa cemilan dan membawanya kerumahmu, hyung. Tadi ahjumma mengirimiku pesan kalau ahjussi dan ahjumma pergi ke Paris." Ucap Sehun. "Aku juga ingin mengenalkanmu dengan rekan kerjaku yang baru. Namanya Xi Luhan." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeong haseyo, Xi Luhan imnida." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, annyeong Luhan-hyung." Ucap Tao sambil membungkuk kecil dan memberikan senyum anak kecilnya.

"Aigo~ kau imut sekali~" ucap Luhan lalu langsung mencubiti pipi Tao.

"Fhueeee~ hahiitt~" ucap Tao. Kris sedikit terkikik. Luhan melepaskan cubitannya sambil bergumam 'mianhae'. Luhan melihat ke arah Kris lalu tersenyum.

"Hai, Kris." Ucap Luhan. Tao dan Sehun terbelak. Kaget? Tentu saja!

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku sangat mengenalnya.." ucap Luhan. Kris sedikit terkikik. Sehun hanya memandang sedikit tidak suka.

"Ah! Sehunnie, bagaimana kalau kau kerumah? Kami akan memasak Spaghetti, loh~!" tawar Sehun. Sehun tersenyum.

"Sepertinya bukan ide buruk, ayo Luhan hyung, sebaiknya kita juga." Ucap Sehun. Luhan tersenyum.

"Kelihatannya akan menyenangkan." Ujar Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, kau pandai memasak Spaghetti, Tao." Ucap Luhan yang sedang membuat bahan untuk saucenya. Tao terkekeh kecil.

"Soalnya, aku dan Sehunnie waktu masih kecil suka sekali memasaknya berdua." Ucap Tao dengan wajah panda dan senyum 1000000000 volt. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Luhan menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat Kris dan Sehun yang sedang mengobrol diruang makan sambil menyiapkan beberapa makanan yang lain.

"Ah, Luhannie hyung, bisakah kau potongkan bawang Bombay itu untukku?" tanya Tao. Luhan menoleh kembali sambil mengangguk.

"Tentu." Ucap Luhan lalu mulai membantu Tao.

.

.

.

"Selamat makan~" ucap ketiga namja itu, terkecuali Kris yang hanya diam.

Ke-empat namja itu mulai makan.

"Wuah~! Tao-ah, masakanmu enak!" ucap Luhan yang lahap memakan spaghetti buatan Tao. Tao hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Ya, karna dia yang selalu memasak spaghetti denganku. Kalau aku liburan ke China, kami selalu memasaknya." Tambah Sehun. Tao hanya terkekeh kecil, lagi. Tao melihat Kris yang makan dengan pelan. Kris terlihat memperhatikan sauce yang berwarna merah tomat.

Bagi Kris, warna itu seperti darah. Terlihat menggiurkan. Aish sial! Disaat seperti ini, rasa lapar akan darah malah keluar perlahan.

"Euhm…Kris-ge..apa masakanku tidak enak? Kau dari tadi diam sambil memperhatikan sauce spaghetti buatanku?" tanya Tao dengan wajah polosnya. Kris menoleh.

"Aniyo, masakanmu enak." Ucap Kris. Lalu kembali menikmati spaghetti buatan Tao. Tao mengangguk lalu kembali menikmati makanannya.

Mereka semua makan dengan lahap, tak jarang mereka sesekali mengobrol dan bercanda.

Setelah makan, Sehun dan Luhan mendapat tugas cuci piring.

Tao dan Kris sedang menyiapkan cemilan pudding yang sudah disiapkan dengan umma Tao.

"Kris-ge, aaa~" ucap Tao. Kris sedikit kaget lalu melihat wajah Tao. "Ini enak, loh. Ppali, aaa~" ucap Tao dengan wajah polos manisnya yang membuat Kris sedikit kaget juga anak seumur dia punya wajah baby face abadi. Kris membuka mulutnya lalu menerima satu suapan pudding dari Tao. Tao tersenyum senang.

"Ini, kau juga." Ucap Kris. Kris juga menyendokkan pudding itu ke mulut Tao. Tao langsung menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Enak?" tanya Kris perhatian. Tao mengangguk semangat dengan wajah berseri.

"Kris-hyung, Tao hyung, ayo kita menonton. Aku punya film bagus!" ucap Sehun. Semuanya mengangguk setuju lalu membawa banyak cemilan keruang santai dan bersiap akan menonton film yang dibawakan oleh Sehun.

.

.

Keempat namja itu duduk disana sambil menonton film tentang horror dan bertemakan angst itu. Tao sudah menangis daritadi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dilengan Kris karna takut melihat hantu.

"Takut..hiks.." isak Kris pelan yang hampir tidak terdengar dengan siapapun, kecuali Kris. Kris mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Tao. Tao sediki menggelinjang.

"Kau takut?" bisik Kris. Tao mengangguk. Kris bertindak tanpa diperintah.

Kris berhadapan dengan Tao dan memeluknya erat. Hingga wajah Tao berhadapan dengan dada bidang Kris yang terbentuk sempurna. Tao terbenam wajahnya didada itu dan tubuh Tao yang lebih mungil dari Kris. Tao menaikan wajahnya dan menatap polos Kris. Kris mendekatkan bibirnya lagi pada telinga Tao.

"Kalau takut, kau bisa membenamkan wajahmu. Gwaenchana." Bisik Kris. Tao memerah wajahnya. Namun tetap tersenyum.

Sehun dan Luhan tidak tahu kalau moment keduanya telah terjadi. Keduanya sibuk menonton sambil menikmati popcorn dan beberapa snack lain.

Hingga tak terasa, film itu habis. Tao sudah mulai tidak menangis lagi. Sehun yang melihat mata sembab Tao, langsung teringat kalau Tao membenci film horror.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tadi lupa kalau kau membenci film horor. Jeongmal mianhae.." ucap Sehun. Tao hanya tersenyum.

"Hm..ne.." ucap Tao sambil tersenyum manis. Luhan menoleh kea rah jam.

"Ah, Sehunnie. Aku harus pulang. Sudah jam 22:00 PM. Aku tidak mau orangtuaku cemas." Ucap Luhan pada Sehun. Sedangkan Kris yang melihat menganggap acting Luhan yang sebagai Black Aragon boleh juga. Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu ne? dan untuk Kris hyung.." ucapan Sehun terhenti. Sehun menarik bahu Kris hingga bibir Sehun bersampingan dengan telinga Kris. "Titik kelemahan Tao hyung ada dilehernya. Yang paling sensitive belakang telinga dan perpotongan bahu dan lehernya." Bisik Sehun.

Kris hanya terdiam mendengar bisikan Sehun yang sudah pasti hanya bisa didengar oleh keduanya. Hei, apa maksud Sehun? Apa maksud Sehun mengatakan itu..?

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu, ne? pay pay Panda hyung." Ucap Sehun riang lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawanya menuju mobil Sehun utnuk mengantar Luhan kerumahnya.

"Paaay Sehunnie~!" ucap Tao semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya semangat pada Sehun. Mobil Sehun akhirnya berbelok dan menuju rumah Luhan. Tao menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Kris masih terdiam. dia masih tidak mengerti arti ucapan dan maksud Sehun.

'**Titik kelemahan Tao hyung ada dilehernya. Yang paling sensitive belakang telinga dan perpotongan bahu dan lehernya'. **

Aish, apa maksudnya sih?

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ge, ayo kita tidur. Aku sudah ngantuk~" ajak Tao sambil merengek ala anak kecil. Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Hn, ayo." Ucap Kris. Aish, kenapa susah sekali menghilangkan ucapan Sehun yang mengatakan kalau kelemahan Tao ada dilehernya. Good! Kenapa Kris jadi berpikiran tidak benar sekarang?

.

.

.

Aih, Sehun sialan!

Lihat sekarang! Kris jadi gelisah kalau melihat leher jenjang dengan balutan kulit langsat bersih itu. Kris bisa melihat Tao yang sedang mengganti bajunya dengan piama lengan panjang yang sedikit kebesaran berwarna biru muda.

Mata Kris terus tertuju pada belakang telinga Tao, apalagi ketika melihat perpotongan bahu Tao yang entah kenapa…

Terlihat menggiurkan..

Dan..Kris..ingin mencoba untuk merasakan leher yang terlihat sangat manis dimatanya itu.

AISH!

SADARLAH KRIS! Dia itu anak polos baik-baik yang tidak mengerti apapun. Jangan kau bunuh, apalagi hancurkan dunianya yang sedang indah sekarang. Memangnya kau itu siapa?

"Kris-ge~ aku punya piama yang ukurannya pas denganmu. Kau ganti dengan ini, ne?" tanya Tao. Kris melihat Tao mengangkat sebuah piama yang sepertinya sedikit lebih besar darinya berwarna biru donker. "Aku tidak tahu ini punya siapa, tapi aku melihatnya dikamarku tadi." Ucap Tao. Kris berjalan mendekati Tao dan mengamati piamanya.

"Hn, aku akan pakai ini." Ucap Kris. Kris mengambil pakaian itu dan mengenakannya. Tentu saja Kris membawanya kekamar mandi

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piama itu. Entah sengaja atau tidak, sekilas, pasangan piama yang dikenakan oleh Tao adalah piama Kris.

"Wah, kau cocok sekali menggunakannya, Kris-ge~" ucap Tao memberi komentar. Kris mendekati Tao. Tao sedang duduk diatas kasur sambil membaca sebuah novel. Sepertinya novel tentang petualangan. Kris bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

Mata Kris tertuju pada leher Tao kembali.

'**Titik kelemahan Tao hyung ada dilehernya. Yang paling sensitive belakang telinga dan perpotongan bahu dan lehernya'.**

Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Tao dan..

"Fiuh..~" Kris meniup telinga Tao. Seketika, Tao yang tadinya membungkuk sedikit langsung tegap. Tubuhnya menggelinjang. Matanya terbelak.

Wah! Sehun hebat!

"Y..Ya! Kris-ge! Aku menolak kalau seseorang meniup telinga dan leherku!" ucap Tao ngambek dengan wajah memerah layaknya tomat.

"Ahaha..ne, ne. tadi aku ingin menguji cobakan ucapan Sehun-ah. Dia tadi mengatakan denganku kalau kelemahanmu ada di titik dilehermu. Yang paling sensitive belakang telinga dan perpotongan bahu dan leher." Ucap Kris. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sehunnie jahat! Besok aku akan balas dendam! Akan aku katakan dengan seluruh teman-temannya kalau Sehunnie dulunya seorang cadel huruf 'S' parah!" ucap Tao berkobar-kobar. Kris terkikik kecil.

"Ya..ya. terserah. Sekarang tidurlah, atau aku akan meniup lehermu lagi." ucap, atau yang lebih tepatnya ancam Kris. Tao langsung menutup bukunya dan langsung berbaring.

"Aye sir!" ucap Tao. Tao menarik selimut dan langsung membelakangi Kris.

Kris juga mulai berbaring dan juga membelakangi tubuh Tao.

Mata Kris mulai terpejam.

Lain halnya dengan Tao. Tao masih berdebar-debar. Wajahnya memerah. Tao sedikit menggigit bibirnya.

Ya, sepertinya Tao gelisah karna Kris meniup telinganya tadi.

Tanpa Tao sadari, Kris belum tidur.

Matanya masih menatap lurus.

"Tao, tidurlah atau aku akan kembali meniup telingamu." Ucap kris. Sepertinya insting Kris yang tajam memberitahukan dengan Kris kalau Tao belum tidur. Tao yang kaget langsung duduk dan menoleh ke arah Kris.

"Da..darimana gege tahu kalau aku belum tidur?" tanya Tao kaget. Kris memejamkan matanya, namun terus berbicara.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan denganku kalau kau belum tidur." Ucap Kris dengan gaya coolnya. Tao tidak percaya. "Sudahlah, tidur saja Tao. Ini sudah larut." Ucap Kris. Tao mengangguk lalu kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Berusaha untuk tidur.

Lama kelamaan, Kris bisa merasakan kalau Tao sudah tidur.

Kris mulai memejamkan matanya dan mulai masuk kedalam alam mimpi yang indah.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yay~ selese juga XD

Otte? Need review yo~

Kritik dan saran ditunggu.

No bash, no flame, no silent readers, no plagiat XD


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Vampire

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M.

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance and Mystery..maybe?

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah penelitian seorang peneliti telah berhasil membangunkan vampire yang telah lama tertidur. IT'S KRISTAO/TAORIS! YAOI!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

.

.

.

Author's note : Annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Jjavsclkjfkjhavkjcxbhuva! Maafkan Rai! Rai benar-benar minta maaf. Rai sibuk bgt. Ini aja ngebut bikinnya karena diantara Mid bikinnya. Rai benar-benar minta maaf. Dan untuk yeurbeun, mohon maaf, Rai sudah berganti nomor hp. Nomor hp dengan angka 082179665451 sudah bukan punya Rai lgi, melainkan punya adiknya Rai.

Rai sibuk melototin buku, ngerjain tugas dll dkk dan sebangsanya. Setelah menamatkan seluruh fic, Rai akan istirahat dari menulis selama seminggu lalu lanjut nulis lagi dengan karya baru.

Rai sadar, Rai terlalu banyak membuat karya dan itu semua belum tamat. Yang tamat baru Heaven. Yang ada, malah bikin Readers gak suka, Rai mohon maaf buat ini.

Makanya, Rai udah bikin idenya, Cuma mempublishnya setelah seluruh fic tamat aja :D

Sekali lagi Rai minta maaf, karena ngebut bikin semua fic, Rai tidak membalas review. Tapi, Rai selalu baca review kalian dan Rai senang bangt. Walaupun gak dibales, Rai koleksi semua review yeorobeun, loh. Dari yang sering review, dari yang jarang keliatan review, bahkan mungkin Cuma nebeng baca tapi Cuma sekali review :D. jadi, Rai tahu semua, siapa yang sering review dan siapa yang enggak XDD

Tapi Rai maklum, mungkin chingudeul sekarang udah gak suka Rai karena suka gak bles review chingudeul dan malah milih gak review atau jadi silent reader, atau malah gak mau baca dan gak mau review.

Yah, silahkan aja, tapi Rai hanya males lnjut kalo yang review dikit. Rai semangat banget lanjutin Monster sama A Panda from Chinase. Karena, baru chap satu yang ngerespon udah WAW XD

Rai ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-review, buat yang udah baca.

Jeongmal khamsahamnida.

*Kissu atu2**dibakar

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar itu terlihat nyaman. Udara yang hangat membuat insan yang tertidur disana merasa aman dan nyaman. Sosok tubuh dengan rambut hitam lembut dan mata panda manis terbangun dan melirik ke sampingnya.

Disana, terlihat seorang namja tampan bernama Wu Yi Fan, Kris, yang sedang tertidur.

Tao, namja bermata panda manis itu menatapi wajah sempurna itu.

Wajahnya begitu sempurna. Kulitnya licin dan begitu bersih, hidungnya mancung, rambut berwarna pirang oranye membuat garis tampan dan berkelas itu mendapatkan berpuluh point plus,bibirnya yang berwarna pink pucat, alis matanya yang tajam, namun membuat tatapannya tajam dan mempesona akan selalu membuat semua orang meleleh melihatnya.

Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi. Bila berjalan, dia bagaikan seorang pangeran yang sedang melihat-lihat dunia luar yang baru dia lihat. Dia begitu dewasa, dia begitu pendiam, namun semua itu membuatnya semakin terlihat luar biasa.

Tao mengagumi sosok ini.

Sosok tampan layaknya seorang pangeran negeri dongeng. Atau mungkin layaknya seorang pangeran vampire yang begitu sempurna fisik dan kelicikkan serta kepintarannya.

Andai saja Tao tahu, bahwa Kris sebenarnya memang seorang vampire.

Apa mungkin Tao akan berhenti mengagumi sosok ini setelah tahu kalau dia adalah vampire?

"Mendapatkan pemandangan menyenangkan?" suara itu membuat Tao tersentak kaget. Mata tajam berwarna dark black itu terbuka dan menatap mata Dark choco milik Tao yang manis.

Tao memerah manis.

Kalau mau jujur, Kris juga harus mengagumi fisik Tao.

Maksudnya, lihatlah Tao.

Kau akan jatuh cinta ketika melihat kepolosan seorang anak manis yang sangat lucu ini. Maksudnya, kau tahu? Tao yang sudah dibilang cukup dewasa bahkan belum tau apa itu French kiss dan bagaimana caranya orang melakukannya. Sehun pernah bilang, kepolosan Tao itu layaknya anak umur 5 tahun. Kadang, membuat semua orang merasa gemas dan kadang ingin menculiknya karena saking gemas, atau bahkan terkadang menyebalkan tapi tidak tega menghancurkan kepolosan manis yang jarang terjadi ini.

Surai hitam lembut itu terlihat nyaman dielus, mata berwarna dark choco yang manis. Seolah-olah, ketika kau menatap mata itu, kau akan merasakan keindahan dan manisnya dunia ini.

Hidungnya yang mancung, bibir kissable iberwarna pink merekah yang entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit gelisah, tubuh idnah dengan balutan kulit langsat yang membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik.

Dia namja cantik, itulah pikir Kris.

"Siapa bilang pemandangan menyenangkan? Ah, ayo kita turun. Kita buat sarapan, lalu kita bawakan sarapannya untuk Luhan-ge dan Sehun-ah. Tadi mereka bilang kalau mereka ada pemotretan untuk majalah Jepang hari ini. Katanya sampai siang, sekitar jam 14:00 PM, kemudian berlanjut lagi untuk pemotretan Boys in The City. Mereka akan melakukannya nanti malam hingga jam 20:00 PM. Jadi, mereka meminta kita untuk menemaninya." Ujar Tao memalingkan muka lalu langsung turun ke bawah. Kris tersenyum kecil.

Satu lagi, sifat Tao sangat manis.

.

.

.

.

"Aih, bukan begitu, Kris-ge! Jangan aduk terlalu kencang." Ujar Tao. Kini, mereka sedang membuat chocolate cake. Dan Kris mengaduk adonannya terlalu kencang.

"Bukankah akan lebih cepat?" tanya Kris lagi yang memperhatikan Tao mengaduk dengan kecepatan sedang. Setelah selesai, dia menuangkan adonan itu ke dalam Loyang, dan memasukkannya ke dalam oven.

"Memang lebih cepat, tapi rasanya akan beda." Ujar Tao. Tao memperhatikan bahan-bahan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Kita akan buat apalagi? Sudah terlalu banyak, Tao. Kau bahkan belum makan." Ucap Kris. Memang sudah terlalu banyak.

Lihat saja, Tao memasak banyak sekali. Mulai dari pudding, Spaghetti dengan sauce untuk steik T-bone. Untuk yang ini, dia khusus membuat untuk ukuran 4 porsi.

Sebenarnya, Kris sedikit merasa aneh. Karena, jarang-jarang sauce untuk steik cocok dengan spaghetti.

Dan sekarang akan memasak chocolate cake? Ck ck ck.

"Ah, ayo kita sarapan Kris-ge! Aku sudah masakan Hamburger salmon. Ayo!" ujar Tao riang.

Kalian bingung? Begini, sebenarnya sama saja dengan Burger lainnya, hanya saja, daging burgernya dibuat dari Salmon.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, Kris membantu Tao merapihkan rumah., setelah selesai, menyirami koleksi Bonsai milik ibunya. Setelahnya, keduanya pergi menuju tempat pemotretan Sehun.

Di perjalanan, Kris tidak henti-hentinya tertawa kecil melihat Tao bernyanyi seperti anak kecil.

Sesampainya disana, Kris dan Tao berjalan beriringan. Semua orang tak henti-hentinya mengagumi Kris. Dengan penampilan ala Pangeran itu, bagaimana tidak bisa dia menarik perhatian semua orang. Tao juga menarik perhatian dengan senyum manisnya yang dia hadiahkan untuk semua orang yang melintas.

"Tao hyung~" Sehun menyambut kedatangan Tao dengan semangat dan memeluknya erat. "Kau bawakan aku makanan~?" tanya Sehun lagi. Tao mengangguk semangat sambil menggoyangkan kotak makanannya. Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Yap, sudah istirahat?" tanya Tao, Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Wah, Tao-ya? Kris..?" tanya sebuah suara yang bernama Luhan. Kris hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantung celana jeansnya.

"Sehun, Luhan, ayo lanjutkan. Masih harus ada pemotretan lagi, 20 menit lagi istirahat." Ujar si Manajer. Sehun mengangguk. Sehun berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawanya menuju tempat pemotretan lagi.

Tao dan Kris dipersilahkan duduk di salah satu tempat sambil menonton dan menunggu mereka.

"BAIKLAH, kita akan membuat foto yang bagus untuk Vogue Girl! Camera!" ujar manejer mereka. Mereka hanya mengangguk.

Terlihat Sehun yang menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menatap camera dengan pandangannya yang tajam. Sementara Luhan hanya memandang Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap polos Sehun, serta dengan menggigit kecil jari telunjuknya.

SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!

Selanjutnya Sehun terlihat tertawa riang menatap camera dan Luhan juga tertawa bahagia.

SPLASH! SPLASH!

"Bagus sekali! Ayo, tolong berikan bunga untuknya. Dan tolong beri sofa untuk Sehun!" ucap si Cameramen.

Setelah siap semuanya, Sehun duduk dengan gaya dewasa dan cool, sedangkan Luhan berdiri disampingnya sambil memengang seikat bunga berwarna putih itu. Luhan tersenyum lembut, sementara Sehun memberikan smirknya.

SPLASH..! SPLASH!

Lalu Luhan duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun. Tangan Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan. Dan menatap camera dengan wajah cool dan datar, sementara Luhan menatap camera dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menatap polos camera.

SPLASH..! SPLASH!

"Oke! Luhan, kau manis sekali! Sehun, kau terlihat tampan!" ujar si Cameramen dengan semangat.

Mata Tao berbinar indah.

"Mereka cocok sekali, dan mereka terlihat bersinar!" ujar Tao. Kris yang disampingnya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Ketika sedang asyik menatap Sehun dan Luhan, kepala Kris berdenyut.

Matanya membelak. Kaget.

"A..ada apa denganku..?" ucap Kris pada batinnya sendiri. Dia merasa, kepalanya yang berdenyut ini..seperti pertanda.

Bahwa seseorang dari negerinya dan sejenis dengannya datang dan bangkit kembali.

"Mu…mungkinkah..?" bisik Kris tidak percaya.

"Ada apa, Kris-ge?" tanya Tao. Kris menatap Tao lembut dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit aneh saja tadi." Ujar Kris cool sambil bersandar pada sofa nyaman yang mereka duduki.

Selang beberapa saat, istirahat telah merajai saat itu.

Sehun dan Luhan segera saja berlari menuju Tao dan Kris.

"Ah~ akhirnya istirahat juga. Aku lapar sekali!" ujar Sehun. Luhan duduk disamping Sehun.

Ke-empatnya asyik menikmati spaghetti buatan Tao. Sehun makan dengan lahap. Beberapa kali Luhan menyuapi bakso sapi untuk Sehun, dan beberapa kali pula Sehun menyuapi spaghetti untuk Luhan. Terkadang, Luhan juga mengelap mulut Sehun dengan tissue ketika saucenya sedikit terciprat di sudut bibir atau dagunya.

Tao menatap instens kedekatan keduanya. Dan tersenyum.

"Mereka…cocok.." ujar Tao dibatinnya sendiri.

Ketika sedang asyik menikmati makanan buatan Tao, sang cameramen yang daritadi menatapi Tao dan Kris mulai mendekati mereka.

"Mau mencoba difoto?" tawarnya pada Tao dan Kris. Kris menatapi Tao. Sedangkan Tao hanya memandang tidak percaya.

"Euhm…entahlah, aku tidak bisa seperti Sehun dan Luhan." Ujar Tao malu-malu. Sang juru camera hanya tersenyum.

"Nanti juga bisa, coba dulu, ne? hey, tolong bawa 2 orang ini. Berikan mereka make-up dan pakaian itu, ne?" ujar si juru camera.

Tao dan Kris mulai digiring di sebuah ruangan.

Disana, Tao diberikan sebuah pakaian.

Setelah selesai, Tao langsung diberi sedikit polesan make-up dan..VOILA!

Tao terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Lihatlah Tao.

Dengan kaos berwarna putih polos, Hoodie berwarna kuning lembut seperti warna bulu anak bebek, dan di tudungnya terdapat telinga kucing.

Tao menggunakan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru muda, dan sepatu berwarna kuning lembut.

"KYAAA! Kau imut sekali!" ujar si make-up over terlampau bahagia. Tao hanya memandang pantulan dirinya pada cermin.

Setelah selesai, Tao digiring menuju si cameramen.

Tao sedikit kikuk karena tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tak lama, Kris datang dengan penampilan barunya yang baru saja dirombak dengan si make-up artis.

Kris menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Mulai dari kaos yang dibagian dalam, jaket berwarna hitam, celana jeans berwarna hitam, dan sepatu berwarna merah.

"Wah, kalian cocok sekali. Camera!" ujar si cameramen.

"A..aku tidak tahu harus apa.." ujar Tao gugup. Kris melihatnya dengan pandangan mata kalem. Dia melihat Tao berwajah sedikit gugup dan wajahnya juga merona malu.

SPLASH..! SPLASH..!

"Yak! Bagus sekali!" ujar si cameramen. Tao kaget. Memang dia habis melakukan apa?

Kris terlihat menggenggam tangan Tao, sementara Tao hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

SPLASH..! SPLASH!

"Uhm..bisakah lebih natural lagi? Kris boleh memeluk atau mungkin mencium Tao." Ujar si cameramen sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Seluruh staff heboh sendiri, beberapa bahkan sudah berteriak girang dan menyiapkan ponsel untuk mengambil gambar juga. Sehun yang sedang meminum cola saja hampir tersedak.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk. Matanya kembali menonton Tao dan Kris.

"Sehun, Luhan, ayo ganti costume. Kalian masih harus difoto." Ujar salah satu staff. Keduanya mengangguk mengerti.

Tao memerah. Wajahnya merah padam dengan sukses.

"Hm..baiklah, aku tidak akan ragu lagi." ujar Kris. Semuanya sudah mulai heboh, Tao bahkan sudah bisa merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan.

Kris mulai menarik tubuh Tao.

Tao bahkan sudah menutup matanya, wajahnya benar-benar merah. Tudung Hoodie miliknya menutupi setengah kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao. Hidungnya nyaris menyentuh hidung Tao. Kris memandang camera sambil bersmirk ria dan dengan mata cool.

Layaknya…seorang vampire yang akan mencium mangsanya.

SPLASH..! SPLASH..! SPLASH..!

"OKE! Ini foto terbagus!" ujar si juru camera semangat.

Setelahnya, Tao segera kabur menuju tempat sehun tadi.

"Nah, Sehun, Luhan, ayo! Jangan kalah dengan Kris dan Tao." Ujar si cameramen. Keduanya mengangguk dan mulai memberikan service terbaik mereka.

Sehun sudah berganti pakaian dengan jas hitam, sedangkan Luhan berwarna putih.

Kris dan Tao melihat hasil foto mereka tadi. Dan foto terakhir membuat wajahnya panas.

"Kris-ge mesum!" ucap Tao sambil memukul-mukul Kris. Kris hanya memandang heran.

"Wae?"

"Kenapa kau nyaris menciumku? Aish jinjja!" ucap Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kris tersenyum. Kedua tangannya mulai menangkup wajah Tao.

"Jadi..kau ingin aku benar-benar menciummu?" tanya Kris sambil memberikan smirknya. Tao kembali memerah dengan matanya yang menatap kaget.

"KYAAA!" pekik seluruh staf perempuan yang sibuk mengambil gambar moment TaoRis itu.

Kris tersenyum lembut, sementara Tao hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"How cute are you." Ujar Kris dan sukses membuat pemilik mata panda itu membuang muka karena tidak sanggup lagi menahan malu..dan..er..perasaan yang terlampau senang.

.

.

.

Boys in The City.

Si cameramen sibuk mengambil gambar Sehun dan Luhan ditengah kota.

Tao yang ngambek dengan Kris, menyuruh Kris membawakan kotak makanannya. Dan Kris hanya tertawa kecil karena selalu membuat wajah Tao merona.

Tao melihat gurat lelah mulai terlihat di wajah Sehun. Begitu pula dengan Luhan.

Sepertinya sang Black Aragon mulai bisa merasakan apa itu 'lelah'.

"Gege, ayo kita belikan minum untuk mereka." Ujar Tao. Kris mengangguk dan mulai pergi menuju sebuah café kecil pinggir jalan.

Tao membeli 4 mangkuk ukuran sedang cream soup, dan ice cream cola.

Saat sedang akan membayar, kepala Kris mulai berdenyut. Ada yang tidak beres.

"Tao, aku keluar sebentar. Aku ingin menemui Luhan sebentar." Ujar Kris. Tao mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Di lain tempat, di sebuah bukit gelap yang lokasinya tak terlalu jauh dengan pusat kota.

Sesosok tubuh namja keluar dari sebuah lubang penuh cahaya ungu dan terlihat goresan luka di pipinya.

Wajahnya tersenyum licik memandang Kota.

"Khe..khe..khe..Black Aragon, Vampire Kris..aku datang untuk bergabung..khe..khe..khe.." ucap tubuh itu.

Dia adalah Death Ceronia.

Sang pembunuh, sang penghancur, sang pembawa bencana, sang penyumpah kematian, lewat matanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

KYAAA! *jejeritan**gila**plak!

Omona! Gak bisa bayangin kalo itu photoshoot jadi kenyataan! Kyaa! XDDD

BIG SPECIAL THC FOR ALL REVIEWERS!

Jeongmal khamsahamnida. Di chap terakhir, Rai akan perlihatkan nama-nama selurh reviewers. Dari yang sering review, sampe yang jarang, atau bahkan Cuma sekali XD

Oke, last..

Mind to review?

Comen chara boleh. Nge-bash? NO!

Flame?

NO!

Plagiat?

NOOOOO!


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Vampire

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M.

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance and Mystery..maybe?

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah penelitian seorang peneliti telah berhasil membangunkan vampire yang telah lama tertidur. IT'S KRISTAO/TAORIS! YAOI!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

.

.

.

Author's note : Annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Sekali lagi Rai minta maaf, karena ngebut bikin semua fic, Rai tidak membalas review. Tapi, Rai selalu baca review kalian dan Rai senang bangt. Walaupun gak dibales, Rai koleksi semua review yeorobeun, loh. Dari yang sering review, dari yang jarang keliatan review, bahkan mungkin Cuma nebeng baca tapi Cuma sekali review :D. jadi, Rai tahu semua, siapa yang sering review dan siapa yang enggak XDD

Tapi Rai maklum, mungkin chingudeul sekarang udah gak suka Rai karena suka gak bles review chingudeul dan malah milih gak review atau jadi silent reader, atau malah gak mau baca dan gak mau review.

Yah, silahkan aja, tapi Rai hanya males lnjut kalo yang review dikit. Rai semangat banget lanjutin Monster sama A Panda from Chinase. Karena, baru chap satu yang ngerespon udah WAW XD

Rai ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-review, buat yang udah baca.

Jeongmal khamsahamnida.

*Kissu atu2**dibakar

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, di sebuah bukit gelap yang lokasinya tak terlalu jauh dengan pusat kota.

Sesosok tubuh namja keluar dari sebuah lubang penuh cahaya ungu dan terlihat goresan luka di pipinya.

Wajahnya tersenyum licik memandang Kota.

"Khe..khe..khe..Black Aragon, Vampire Kris..aku datang untuk bergabung..khe..khe..khe.." ucap tubuh itu.

Dia adalah Death Ceronia.

Sang pembunuh, sang penghancur, sang pembawa bencana, sang penyumpah kematian, lewat matanya.

.

.

"Ah~ pagi ini bosan sekali~" ujar Tao. Tao terlihat sedang membaca buku diperpustakaan sekolahnya. Tao sudah mulai harus belajar tekun karena diumur 19 tahun nanti, dia harus ikut ujian penerimaan Universitas. Dan targetnya adalah Star Museum atau SM. Sebuah Universitas dengan segala bidang, dan yang akan diambil Tao adalah bidang Art dan music.

Tao sudah lulus dari sekolahnya 3 hari yang lalu. Dia rajin kesekolahnya ini karena memang disinilah tempat yang paling nyaman untuk belajar.

"Ssshhtt, panda, jangan berisik." Ujar temannya mengintruksi. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baekhyun hyung jahat~" ujar Tao Baekhyun terkikik kecil. Baekhyun juga sama seperti Tao.

"Little panda, aku bawakan Kimchi buatanku." Ujar seorang namja manis dengan mata besar dan bulat.

"Kyungsoo hyung~ aku mau~" ujar Tao. Ketiganya sudah lulus sekarang. Mereka ke sekolah, hanya untuk lihat-lihat atau sekedar menumpang belajar dikarenakan selain nyaman, perpustakaan sekolahnya adalah salah satu perpustakaan dengan persediaan buku terlengkap.

Ketiganya sudah memutuskan untuk ke SM University dan sama-sama mengambil jurusan Art dan Music.

Menurut berita, di SM University, yang diterima di Art dan Music sedikit sekali. Dikarenakan untuk jurusan Art dan music mereka harus diseleksi ketat.

Keuntungannya adalah, bila sudah lulus, kau bisa diterima di agensi terkenal manapun. Menguntungkan sekali, bukan?

.  
.

.

.

Terlihat Kris sedang memejamkan matanya di'rumah'nya sekarang.

"**Khe..khe..khe..Black Aragon, Vampire Kris..aku datang untuk bergabung..khe..khe..khe.."**

Kris membuka matanya sambil memandang remeh.

"Ck, Death Ceronia, eoh? Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan kekuatannya sekarang? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" bisik Kris. Kris menghidupkan kekuatan Vampirenya dan memejamkan kembali matanya.

Death Ceronia, salah satu makhluk dasar neraka. Kekuatannya nyaris seimbang dengan Black Aragon, namun masih dibawah Kris. Death Ceronia bisa menyumpahi musuhnya menjadi mati. Dia adalah pembawa bencana. Menurut cerita, Death Ceronia akan hadir kedunia ketika dia membutuhkan jiwa indah untuk hidupnya.

Menurut cerita juga, dia membawa sebuah tas hitam yang berisi bubuk neraka. Bubuk itu adalah pembawa bencana. Jika dia menaburkan bubuk itu kesuatu tempat, maka dengan sekali sumpahannya atau ucapannya, tempat itu akan tertimpa musibah besar.

Dan menurut cerita leluhurnya, Death Ceronia adalah salah satu kerabat jauhnya.

Tapi..kenapa dia ingin bergabung dengan Kris dan La- ah, maksudnya Luhan?

"**Death Ceronia, kau ada dimana?"** tanya Kris dengan telepatinya.

"**Vampire Wu Yi Fan…**" Gotcha! Kris dapatkan! **"Aku ada disuatu tempat didaerah Seoul."** Ucapnya. Kris membuka matanya. Lalu memejamkan kembali matanya.

"Dimana?"

"**Suatu daerah yang aku kurang mengerti dimana..aku mohon, tolong aku. Aku selalu diperhatikan dengan manusia-manusia disini. Disini banyak sekali toko**…" ujar Death Ceronia. Kris melebar. Apakah di Myeong Dong?

"**Bagaimana cirri-cirimu?"** tanya Kris lagi.

"**Aku memiliki rambut hitam..kulitku berwarna tan dengan bibir sedikit tebal. Tinggiku sekitar 182 cm.."** ujarnya lewat telepati. Kris membuka matanya lalu segera melompat dari jendela kamarnya lalu mulai berlari.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat berlari menembus kerumunan manusia yang tak melepaskan mata mereka dari Kris.

Kris sudah mengaktifkan mata Vampirenya sehingga berwarna merah. Matanya menangkap aura berwarna merah bercampur ungu. Ini warna Death Ceronia!

Kris menembus manusia-manusia yang sedang berkerumunan itu dan menemukan seorang namja yang sedang terlihat menari lagu hip hop ala Korea. Kris tercengang.

Setelah music itu terhenti, Kris mulai berbicara lewat telepati lagi dengannya.

"**Death Ceronia, apa yang kau lakukan? Lekas pergi sekarang.**" Ujar Kris. Kris berbalik, dan namja dancer tadi mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi..namamu di dunia manusia untuk sekarang adalah Kim Jongin dan dipanggil Kai? Dan Raja nerakalah yang memberimu nama itu?" tanya Kris pada Death Ceronia yang bernama Kim Jongin atau Kai didunia manusia. Namja itu tersenyum. keduanya ada disebuah Café sekarang.

"Yup!" ujar Kai sambil meminum Ice cappuccino miliknya. Kai melirik sekitar. "Aku suka disini. Disini aku merasa bebas, dan…fhuw..banyak sekali namja manis disini." Ujar Kai yang memperhatikan jendela dan memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Kau…?"

"Ya, aku suka laki-laki. Dan maaf sekali, aku tidak tertarik denganmu. Kau terlalu tinggi." Ujar Kai sambil menikmati minumannya.

"Aku juga tidak tertarik denganmu, cih." Ujar Kris lalu menyeruput minumannya. Saat keduanya sedang minum, Kris dikejutkan seseorang.

"Kris-gege?" tanya sebuah suara. Kris menoleh dan mendapati Tao bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Tao? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kris. Tao tersenyum manis.

"Kami baru pulang. Dan memutuskan makan disini. Siapa dia, ge? Apa temanmu?" tanya Tao polos. Kris tersenyum.

"Ah, ini Jongin. Panggil saja Kai." Ujar Kris. Mereka sudah berkenalan. Dan terlihat sekali kalau Kai tidak berhenti memandangi Kyungsoo. Matanya bahkan tidak berkedip sama sekali.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida. Bangatpa, Jongin-ssi.." ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dengan mata berbinarnya yang indah dan membuatnya semakin imut.

"A..a..panggil Kai saja. Agak terdengar aneh kalau kau memanggilku Jongin, hyung.." ujar Kai. DO menatap mata Kai dengan tatapan indahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Berapa umurmu, Kai-ah?" tanya DO. Kai terlihat semakin salah tingkah melihat senyum dan wajah layaknya anak kecil itu, sementara teman-teman DO hanya terkikik pelan dan Kris menggeleng.

"A..aku 17 tahun.." ujar Kai. DO mengangguk. Kris teringat sesuatu.

"Kai, sebaiknya kau tinggal dirumahku untuk sementara." Ujar Kris. Kai hanya mengangguk. Pandangannya masih fokus pada DO yang tersenyum dengan cerah. Entah matanya yang sedikit salah atau bagaimana. Mungkin karena DO tersenyum terlihat ada kerlip-kerlip cahaya disekitar wajahnya.

"Ah, DO hyung, aku baru di Seoul…ja..jadi... M…mau-"

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku bisa mengantarmu berkeliling Seoul." Ujar DO sambil tersenyum manis hingga matanya nyaris menghilang dan itu membuat wajah Kai makin merah serta terlihat salah tingkah.

Kris sedikit geli juga melihatnya.

Ternyata, seorang Death Ceronia yang terkenal pengutuk bengis..bisa salah tingkah melihat senyum namja bermata bulat besar dengan wajah menaungi yang bagai malaikat. Ck ck ck, nama neraka bisa saja terhapus dari Death Ceronia yang ini.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berkeliling kota sekarang. DO dengan senang hati menjelaskan tempat-tempat yang ada di Korea. Kai terlihat manja dengan DO. Dikarenakan DO memang sosok lembut dan pengertian. Jiwa keibuannya membuat Kai nyaman. Sehingga membuat Kai dengan santai menggandengnya, memeluknya, merangkulnya dan semua hal lain. DO santai saja karena merasa nyaman dengan cara Kai memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Tidak terburu-buru.

Kini, mereka ada di Namsan Tower.

Kai terlihat sedang duduk disebuah bangku yang sedikit menjauh dari kris, Tao dan Baekhyun bersama dengan DO.

"Kris-ge, kau nanti menginap?" tanya Tao. Kris menggeleng.

"Kau lihat kalau aku ada anak itu yang akan tinggal sementara dirumahku, kan?" tanya Kris balik sambil mengusap kepala Tao dengan lembut. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. Wajah ngambek namun imut serta dihiasi rona pink pudar dipipinya membuat semua orang gemas melihatnya.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang membeli ice cream. Terlihat dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja tinggi menjulang dengan wajahnya yang lucu.

Mata Kris memicing. Aura ini…

Kris mendekati Baekhyun, tentu saja menarik lengan Tao. Setelah sampai, mata Kris menatap namja dengan wajahnya yang terlihat lucu dan selalu tersenyum hingga gusinya terlihat seluruhnya.

Namja itu menatap Kris. Tatapan matanya sulit diartikan.

"Kris…"

"Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun dan Tao terlihat takut ketika tatapan mata mereka yang tajam membuat mereka mendekat dan..

HUG.!

"Bagaimana kabarmu?! Hahahahaha!" tanya namja yang dipeluk Kris bernama Chanyeol.

"Aku baik, bagaimana dengan dirimu?!" tanya Kris. Keduanya melepas pelukan.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun sedikit cemberut. Hey, jangan katakan kalau Baekhyun..dengan Chanyeol..

"Kami kawan lama." Ujar Kris sambil tersenyum menatap Tao. "Dan sesama dari bangsa Vampire." Lanjut Kris didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Kini, Kris, Tao, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai dan DO sedang ada di sebuah pantai. Dan pantai itu tidak terlalu ramai karena bukan hari minggu. Namun, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang ada disana.

Kris menatapi teman-temannya, terlebih Chanyeol. Ingatannya memutar pada percakapan mereka melewati telepati saat di Namsan Tower menuju Pantai ini.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

"**Chanyeol, kenapa kau bisa ada didunia manusia? Siapa yang memanggilmu?**" tanya Kris lewat telepati dan tentu saja tidak akan bisa didengar Oleh Tao, Baekhyun apalagi DO. Namun bisa didengar oleh Kai. Kai tidak boleh mengganggu percakapan antara kedua Vampire ini.

"**Aku dipanggil dengan anak bernama Baekhyun ini.**" Jawabnya. Kris kaget.

"**Hei, bagaimana caranya? Apa dia tahu kalau kau Vampire?**" tanya Kris kaget.

"**Tidak, dia tidak tahu aku kalau aku ini Vampire.**" Ujar Chanyeol. Kris semakin penasaran.

"**Lalu?"**

"**Dulu, dia pernah berharap melihat Vampire. Aku ingat, dia menginginkannya di umur 8 tahun. Lalu, aku dibangkitkan ketika dia membaca sebuah mantra kuno yang ada diloteng rumah Byun. 4 hari sebelum aku bangkit kedunia ini, aku sudah memberi tahu cirri-ciriku dengannya, namun dia tidak tahu kalau aku Vampire**." Jawab Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk mengerti.

"**Intinya adalah, kau ada disini karena untuk memenuhi panggilannya, right?**" tanya Kris lagi.

"Hum. Dan untunglah dia anak yang manis sekali. Lebih manis daripada teman-temannya yang lain, menurutku." Ucap Chanyeol.

"**Enak saja, Tao lebih manis**." Ujar Kris. Kris sedikit kaget dengan perkataannya. Ck, berbicara lewat telepati bisa membuatnya kacau kalau begini.

"**Hei, kenapa kau berpikiran kacau, eoh? Kkk~ kau suka dengan namja bermata panda itu, 'kan? Mengakulah~**" ujar Chanyeol lewat telepatinya.

"**Ck, aku sudahi saja. Bye."** Ujar Kris lalu memutuskan hubungan telepatinya.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

"Ge..~"

"Kris-ge~!" Kris menyadarkan pikirannya. Ah, dia melamun. Memalukan sekali.

"Ne? Ada apa Tao?" tanya Kris lagi. Tao tersenyum manis.

"Ayo pulang. Sudah sore." Ajaknya. Kris mengangguk lalu mengantar Tao pulang.

.

.

Kini, hanya mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah Tao. Kris sedikit mencuri pandang untuk melihat Tao.

Tao tersenyum manis sambil bersenandung. Kris melihat kedepan.

"Apa benar dia anak umur 18 tahun? Menurutku sifat kekanakkan dan wajah baby nya itu lebih mirip 15 tahun. Dia terperangkap di tubuh namja umur 18 tahun. Ck ck ck." Bisik Kris didalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Gege, sudah sampai~" ujar Tao. Kris mengangguk udara mulai dingin.

"Hm, istirahatlah. Besok orangtuamu pulang, kan?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk. Kris berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju 'rumah'nya. Namun terhenti karena Tao menarik tangannya. Kris menatapnya. "Waeyo, Tao?" tanya Kris lembut.

Selanjutnya, begitu mengejutkan. Tao menarik tubuh Kris untuk rendah sedikit dan akhirnya, Tao mengecup pipi Kris lembut. Kris sedikit kaget juga.

"A..a..Selamat malam, Ge!" ujar Tao lalu berlari menuju rumahnya dan langsung mengunci pintu.

Dibalik pintu yang sudah tertutup itu. Tao terduduk sambil trsenyum kecil. Pipinya merona membuatnya terlihat beribu kali lebih manis dari biasanya.

Sedangkan Kris.

Kris masih menatapi pintu rumah Tao yang tertutup itu. Kris tersenyum sambil menyentuh pipinya.

"Terima kasih kecupannya, Tao!" ujar Kris sedikit keras agar Tao bisa mendengarnya. Kris tersenyum lalu berjalan menjauh dari rumah Tao dengan perasaannya yang terasa hangat. Dan wajahnya terasa hangat juga oleh kecupan dipipi Kris.

Kris terus berjalan menjauh sambil bersenandung.

Sepertinya sifat Tao membuatnya senang.

Kris berjalan terus hingga akhirya menuju 'rumah'.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

KYAAAAA! Gak bisa berenti bayangin kejadian KrisTao tadi /d

Otte? Apa Readers juga begitu, kah?

Need review for continue~

BIG THANKS FOR ALL REVIWERS~! Love You All~ Love you bertubi-tubi (?)

NO BASH, NO FLAME, NO PLAGIAT, NO SIDERS


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Vampire

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M.

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance and Mystery..maybe?

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah penelitian seorang peneliti telah berhasil membangunkan vampire yang telah lama tertidur. IT'S KRISTAO/TAORIS! YAOI!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

.

.

.

Author's note : Annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai. Maafkan Rai karena telat update. Rai semesteran. Hiksu, jeongmal mianhae. Dan sebagai ganti, Rai update semua fic! XD

Mianhae juga karena gak bales review. Tapi, Rai sudah koleksi semua review yeorobeun. Rai tahu deh, siapa yang dari awal udh suka nge-review :D

Yg cuman sekali, Rai tahu, dan…aka nada sedikit hadiah buat yg cuman asal review aja d chap akhir yang gak tahu akan END di chap berapa :D

Rai ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-review, buat yang udah baca.

Jeongmal khamsahamnida.

*Kissu atu2**dibakar

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat menatapi ruangannya.

Matanya berubah merah dengan sangat drastis. Kilatan hawa pembunuhnya kental sekali di ruangan itu.

"UAARRGHHH!" Kris menjerit kesakitan. Kris sepertinya baru selesai meminum darah, tetapi..rasa hausnya semakin bertambah.

Kris melirik teman-temannya yang merasakan sakit Kris. Mereka sedang mengawetkan sesosok mayat. Mayat Lee Soo Man.

Sang professor, kini telah meninggal.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang meminum darah di sebuah gelas ukuran sedang. Bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Kai.

Kris terbelak. Matanya seketika berwarna merah.

"Darah ini…Soo Man..si..sialan!" umpat Kris. Kris bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu seketika tubuhnya berubah. Di kepalanya terlihat tanda segetiga dan didalam segitiga itu terdapat gambar lambang Vampire.

Chanyeol tahu kenapa Kris begini, ini dikarenakan darah yang diminum Kris terkontaminasi oleh darah manusia baik hati yang mati sia-sia. Dan ini juga terkontaminasi oleh racun buatan Soo Man. Sepertinya Soo Man berniat menaikan level kekuatan Kris, namun caranya salah.

Untungnya Chanyeol belum sempat meminum darah ini. Dan Kai yang seorang Death Ceronia untunglah aman karena dia meminum darah, hanyalah sebagai pendamping saja. Makanan aslinya adalah jiwa kosong penuh kebencian yang akan membuat kekuatannya semakin bertambah.

Kris berlari menuju Soo Man dan seketika menghisap darah Soo Man. Yah, paling tidak, Kris aman meminum darah itu.

Hanya satu masalahnya, Kris susah sekali menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Rasa hausnya akan hilang, bila dia meminum darah orang terdekat yang tak tahu dia adalah Vampire.

"Repot juga kalau seperti ini."

.

.

.

END OF FLASHBACK

"AAARRGHH! BERHENTI!" pekik Kris yang menghantamkan kepalanya pada tembok terdepat. Dia harus menguasai pikirannya. Jangan sampai, iblis di dalamnya yang sesungguhnya menguasai dirinya.

Gawat sekali, iblis itu cocok dengan Tao dan berniat menghisap darah Tao.

"Kris, tidak bisa begini, kau harus meminum darah Tao!" ucap Chanyeol. Kris menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Don't be kidding me! Tao akan mati!" ujar Kris. Jujur saja, Kris tidak ingin Tao mati akibatnya. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Kau akan mati. Lakukanlah, paling tidak minumlah sedikit." Ucap Chanyeol. Kris kelelahan melawan iblis dalam dirinya. Dia kesakitan.

"Aku takut tidak bisa berhenti nantinya. Aku bisa membunuhnya nanti! aku tidak akan membuatnya mati sia-sia!" ucap Kris lalu….

BUK!

Kris menghantamkan punggungnya pada tembok dengan sekuat tenaga. Berusaha membuat pikirannya fokus kembali untuk menguasai dirinya seutuhnya.

"Tenanglah, aku dan Kai akan menemanimu. Ingat, jangan kau hisap semuanya. Jangan masukan rancunmu. Kau tentu tidak ingin merubahkan menjadi makhluk neraka seperti kau, aku dan Kai, bukan?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris mengigil lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ayo pergi sekarang." Ujar Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam begitu terasa mencekam. Bulan bersinar terang sekali. Udara begitu dingin. Terlihat beberapa orang namja pada sebuah kamar berdesain modern dan lembut.

Kris berusaha semakin menguatkan penguasaan iblis tubuhnya, agar jangan sampai iblis ini menguasainya.

"Lakukanlah, dan hilangkan bekasnya." Ujar Chanyeol pada Kris. Kris mengangguk. Aroma darah yang begitu manis dari Tao membuatnya semakin gila. Kris berjalan pada tempat tidur Tao dan duduk disampingnya

Kris mengambil pergelangan tangan Tao. Terima kasih untuk Chanyeol karena sudah membuat Tao tertidur lebih nyenyak, tetapi tetap saja. Dia tidak boleh berisik.

Kris menjilati pergelangan Tao sedikit, lalu menancapkan taringnya.

Kris langsung bisa merasakan darah Tao yang manis mengisi perutnya, hatinya, pikirannya.

GILA! Ya, Kris gila! Darah Tao beribu kali lebih nikmat daripada semua mangsanya selama ini! Tao begitu polos, darahnya begitu murni. Rasanya luar biasa!

"SSSSHHH…!" Kris mendesah menikmati darah itu masuk kedalam dirinya. Chanyeol meneguk liurnya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk datang ke rumah Baekhyun setelah ini. Aku akan meminum darahnya juga." Ucap Chanyeol pada Kai. Kai tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Dia tahu, teman vampirenya ini sepertinya sedang benar-benar butuh makanan.

"Ungh…." Tao menggeliat tidak nyaman. Kris membuka matanya. Gawat, dirinya hampir lupa!

Kris segera mencabut taringnya, dia sudah meminum setengah darah milik Tao. Kris nyaris hilang kendali.

"Slurp~" Kris menjilati bekas taringnya, dan luka itu akhirnya menutup.

"Terima kasih, Baby." Ujar Kris. Setelah berucap begitu, Kris dan teman-temannya pergi dari kamar Tao.

.

.

.

AT BAEKHYUN BEDROOM

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat sedang menghisap darah Baekhyun di tangannya.

Cih, Baekhyun begitu manis. Darahnya pun benar-benar manis.

Chanyeol meminumnya dan dia bisa merasakan, darah Baekhyun mengaliri tubuhnya yang kering, dan hati serta pikirannya. Inikah yang dirasakan Kris ketika meminum darah Tao?

Harus Chanyeol akui, saat di kamar Tao, ingin sekali dia juga mengambil sebelah tangan Tao dan menghisap darahnya, tapi dia menghormati teman sesamanya, dan dia tidak akan bertindak tidak sopan seperti itu.

"Haih, aku jadi ingin mencari jiwa kosong. Aku lapar melihat kalian makan seperti ini." Ujar Kai yang mendesah pasrah melihat kedua temannya malam ini kenyang dengan darah segar. Kris terkikik kecil.

"Kami akan membantumu. Malam ini, kita semua harus sama-sama kenyang." Ujar Kris. Kai mengangguk senang.

"Semuanya, aku sudah selesai. Ayo kita pergi." Ujar Chanyeol yang selesai menyembuhkan tangan Baekhyun.

"Bagus, ayo pergi sekarang, dan temani aku mencari makananku!" ujar Kai yang terdengar tidak sabaran. Sebelum pergi, Chanyeol mengecup kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau akan sedikit kelelahan besok, tidak apa-apa, aku akan menemanimu seharian besok." Bisik Chanyeol lalu mengikuti teman-temannya.

.

.

.

AT TOWN

.

.

"AARRGHHH!"

Terdengar jeritan pilu seorang namja paruh baya.

Namja itu sedang sekarat menghadapi sakitnya jiwanya ditarik dan disiksa oleh Kai.

Kai merasakan jiwa kosong dan penuh kebencian didepannya ini cukup membuatnya senang. Tubuhnya terasa lebih hidup lagi.

Dan dengan sekali hentak, namja itu mati dengan mata menjelit ke atas, lidah keluar dan kulitnya pucat.

"Cara mati yang menjijikan. Apa mangsamu memang rupanya selalu begitu karena ulahmu, kawan?" tanya Chanyeol. Kai menyeringai.

"Iya, dan menurutku itu indah sekali. Ayo pulang. Kris, kau harus membuat alibi tentang Soo Man." Ujar Kai. Kris mengangguk.

Ketiganya berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

Dunia heboh akibat berita meninggalnya Soo Man.

Meninggalnya Soo Man akibat terkena kontaminasi obat buatannya.

Kris memang wajah sedihnya. Dan aktingnya berhasil. Soal obat, dia yang membuatnya sendiri dalam waktu sejam dan mencipratkannya ke wajah Soo Man. Benar-benar scenario yang sangat rapi.

Ada Tao dan Kyungsoo, tetapi tidak ada Baekhyun, serta Black Aragon atau Luhan ini, bersama Sehun.

Black Aragon sepertinya tahu rencana Kris, tetapi dia hanya diam saja. Dia juga berakting layaknya teman yang memberi dukungan dikala temannya yang lain sedang terpuruk.

.

.

AT CHANYEOL

.

.

Chanyeol sedang ada dirumah Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun dikatakan anemia mendadak dan membuatnya kaget dengan pernyataan dokter.

"Aku bosan sekali, rasanya tadi tidak enak tidak hadir di rumah Kris-ge." Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, Kris pasti mengerti." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyumannya. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Hey, semalam aku bermimpi aneh." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan jenaka miliknya.

"Mimpi apa, Baekhyunie? Ceritakanlah, aku akan mendengarkannya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum riangnya. Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk duduk disampingnya. Untunglah ranjangnya ini ukuran King Size.

Chanyeol menuruti permintaan Baekhyun.

"Aku bermimpi kalau tadi malam, ada Kai, Kris-ge dan kau dikamarku." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol diam memperhatikan namun dia memasang wajah herannya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bermimpi, kau….menghisap darahku..kau Vampire.. di mimpiku, bukan kau saja, tetapi Kris-ge juga Vampire. Tetapi, di mimpiku tidak dikatakan kalau Kai itu Vampire atau bukan." ucap Baekhyun yang menunduk.

SHIT, kenapa mimpi Baekhyunnya bisa menggambarkan dirinya dan Kris?

"Tapi..itu hanya mimpi, 'kan? Hahaha" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga tertawa.

"Kau benar, ahhahaha."

.

.

BACK TO THE TAORIS

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang duduk di beranda belakang rumah mewah ini.

Jujur saja, tadi pagi, dia difonis terkena anemia. Terima kasih untuk Sehun yang memanggil dokter. Aneh sekali, dari sejarah hidupnya, baru sekarang Tao terkena anemia.

Dia harusnya dirumah dan istirahat, karena kepalanya pusing. Tetapi, dia ingin sekali menjenguk Kris-genya ini.

"Sudahlah Ge, jangan dipikirkan. Lihat masa depan. Aku tahu kau sedih dengan Soo Man ahjussi." Ujar Tao. Kris mengangguk.

"Xie xie Tao."

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, sosok namja berparas rupawan dengan seringaian mengendarai motor 250 cc miliknya yang berwarna hitam metalik.

"Ah, disini ya mereka bersarang. Vampire yang ingin menghancurkan aku sebagai klan terakhir? Khu khu khu."

Dia adalah sang pemburu Vampire.

.

.

.

TBC

.

. oke, need review without flame, bash. No siders, no plagiat.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Vampire

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M.

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance and Mystery..maybe?

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah penelitian seorang peneliti telah berhasil membangunkan vampire yang telah lama tertidur. IT'S KRISTAO/TAORIS! YAOI!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

.

.

.

Author's note : Annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai. Maafkan Rai karena telat update.

Ini dikarenakan Rai sibuk ngobatin mata Rai, dan Rai belom boleh lama2 main didepan kompu, jdi mohon pengertiannya :D *bow

Oh iya, tanpa terasa fanfic ini udh chap 9, terima kasih sekali sdh mau repot review. Sekali lagi, jeongmal khamsahamnida :D *cipok**dibunuh*

Oke, jgn banyak bacot, silahkan baca :D

Rai ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-review, buat yang udah baca.

Jeongmal khamsahamnida.

*Kissu atu2**dibakar

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat gelisah. Pasalnya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya.

Apa itu?

Semalam, Kai mendapatkan telepati oleh Luhan, sang Black Aragon. Dia mengatakan kalau sang pemburu Vampire datang kesini untuk mencari dirinya. Ada sedikit keuntungan untuk Kris, karena kata Luhan, pembasmi Vampire itu adalah keturunan terakhir Lord Min.

Kris sedikit mengalami dilema. Sang pemburu Vampire, tentu tahu apa kelemahannya, tapi Kris juga tahu kelemahan terakhir dari keturunan Lord Min.

Yaitu cinta. Keturunan Lord Min sama seperti dirinya. Membutuhkan cinta yang sejati. Karenanya, sekali mendapatkan cinta, dia akan melindunginya untuk dirinya sendiri dan tidak akan pernah dia bagi untuk siapapun.

Masalahnya adalah, menurut Luhan, keturunan Lord Min yang terakhir pasti sudah mengatasi kelemahannya, dan itu semakin membuat sang Vampire pusing.

"Hey, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Bukankah, kau Vampire tertinggi? Harusnya kau senang karena musuh yang kau cari selama ini mendekatimu. Aku akan membantumu." Ungkap Chanyeol. Chanyeol baru saja datang dan duduk disofa dekat Kris. Kris menatap ke atas dan menarik napas dalam.

"Menurutku kau harus tenang, aku juga akan membantumu. Bukankah, Lord Min tidak tahu kelemahan Death Ceronia sepertiku?" tanya Kai yang juga menghampiri keduanya. Kris berpikir kembali.

"Aku akan melakukan ritual keturunanku. Hanya itu yang sanggup aku lakukan." Ungkap Kris. Chanyeol melotot.

"Kau gila? Kau berusaha melucu? Kau tahu, kau bisa mati dan kembali tertidur untuk 10.000 tahun kedepan. Dan kau akan bangun lagi ketika dilakukan kembali ritual pembangunan. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan hadapi dengan bantuan teman." Ungkap Chanyeol. Kris mendesah berat.

"Kekuatan Lord Min sudah sangat besar, kau tahu? Sialnya aku tidak melatih sihir hitamku untuk melawannya. Dia datang terlalu cepat." Ucap Kris yang mengusap wajahnya. Kai mengusap tengkuknya.

"Aku tahu aku bukan Vampire seperti kalian, tapi..bukankah seharusnya sebagai Vampire dengan indra tajam, harusnya kalian bisa merasakan kehadiran Lord Min? aku merasa, kekuatan sihir hitam kalian ada sedikit gangguan setelah meminum darah 'target' kalian kemarin malam itu. kalau tidak salah, mereka teman Kyungsoo-hyung, bukan?" tanya Kai. Kris terkesiap dan Chanyeol terkesiap kembali.

Kris dan Chanyeol berpikir untuk lebih menajamkan pemikiran mereka.

Ada benarnya. Memang benar, jiwa mereka terasa hidup, dan begitu nyaman setelah menikmati darah keduanya, tetapi, gejolak sihir hitam milik mereka asing dengan kemurnian darah keduanya. Mungkin, sihir hitam itu baru pertama kali merasakan kemurnian hati milik manusia seperti Tao dan Baekkie.

"Kau benar, Baekkie begitu murni. Sehingga sihir hitamku yang terbiasa menerima darah dari orang berhati busuk sedikit kaget. Sihir hitamku memang menginginkan darah Baekkie, tapi dia kaget dengan kemurnian yang benar-benar murni ini." Ucap Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk setuju. Dirinya sama seperti Kris.

Kris berdiri.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku akan mencari jalan sendiri untuk membuat sihir hitamku kuat. aku akan mengikuti saran Chanyeol. Ritual itu memang agak berbahaya. Tapi ada ritual lain dan aku akan lakukan malam ini juga." Ucap Kris.

Kris berjalan mengambil mantel hitam miliknya dan bersiap pergi.

Matanya memejam, dan kembali terbuka. Iris mata semerah darah menyeringai dimata Kris.

"Bersiaplah, Seoul." Bisik Kris. Chanyeol menyeringai tahu akan rencana Kris.

"Dan aku akan melakukan ritual yang sama sepertimu, Kris." Bisik Chanyeol yang matanya sudah berwarna merah darah. Seringai terlukis diwajah tampan miliknya. Berbeda dengan keduanya, mata Kai yang awalnya berwarna hitam kini berubah menjadi warna Violet terang. Aura mengerikan terasa sekali dimatanya.

"Kalian ingin bermain-main dikota sepertinya, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam." Ucap Kai yang sepertinya juga akan ikut meramaikan acara kedua Vampire ini.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang duduk disebuah bar sendirian. Matanya menatap seklilingnya.

Aroma rokok, minuman keras, dentuman music yang memekakkan telinga dan mengundang tarian membuat suasana begitu ramai dan ribut.

Kaum hawa semakin ribut dengan kehadiran Kris disana. Tatapan lapar para yeoja yang menatap Kris tak pernah terlepas.

Kris duduk disalah satu meja bundar berbentuk U sendirian dan menatap yeoja-yeoja dilantai dansa yang menari-nari liar dengan busana minim dan keringat. Tempat ini tidak terlalu panas, namun aktifitas penuh semangat di lantai dansa terasa panas.

Kris bisa melihat, ada banyak sekali orang berhati busuk disini. beberapa ada yang memiliki hati yang masih baik, hanya saja, dia dihasut oleh teman mereka. Ada juga yang sedang menghilangkan penat akibat putus cinta, urusan keluarga, dan pekerjaan yang mereka kerjakan tiap hari.

Miris sekali, temanmu menghasutmu kelembah hitam seperti ini. Bukannya bermaksud baik, tetapi harusnya temanmu menuntunmu dan menemanimu ke jalan yang benar, bukan disini. itulah teman menurut Kris.

Seorang yeoja datang mendekati Kris dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

Dengan tubuh langsing, tinggi semampai, berambut coklat gelap dan panjang serta lurus, berkulit putih bersih dan cukup cantik. Pakaian minim yang dipakainya memperlihatkan potongan dadanya yang sintal.

"Hey tampan, sendirian?" tanya wanita itu. Dengan penuh percaya diri, dia duduk dan mendekati Kris. Yeoja itu terpesona menatap Kris. "Softlense yang cocok untuk wajah tampanmu." Ungkapnya. Kris menyeringai.

Yeoja ini memiliki hati yang cukup hitam. Cocok untuk ritualnya. Kkk~

"Mau temani aku malam ini?" tanya Kris dengan seringaian diwajahnya yang mempesona. Membuat yeoja itu menyeringai namun tak mengurangi kecantikannya.

"Tentu. Dimana kita akan bermain?" tanya wanita itu to the point. Kris berdiri.

"Ikutlah, kau akan tahu."

.

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat juga sedang membawa mobil dengan didalamnya seorang yeoja yang terlihat mabuk akibat meminum soju berlebihan.

Chanyeol juga akan membantu Kris. Mereka akan melakukan ritual yang hanya dilakukan oleh Vampire yang terdesak.

Meminta bantuan dengan Ratu Neraka.

Kalian hanya harus meminum darah manusia dengan hati yang hitam. Kalian hanya diberi satu hari itu saja untuk menemukan, dan meminum darahnya. Saat manusia terakhir yang diminum darahnya, ambil jantungnya dan berikan kepada ratu Neraka. Maka sang Ratu akan memberikan kekuatan yang berlipat-lipat ganda untuk Vampire.

Keduanya sampai pada sebuah gang gelap dan sepi sekali. Jauh dari pemukiman warga. Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya dan menatap yeoja yang sudah tertidur pula situ. Chanyeol memandang remeh.

"Dasar manusia hati busuk. Dikehidupanmu, kau menyia-nyiakan mahkotamu hanya karena pacarmu, kau mencuri, kau menghina, kau menjatuhkan orang berhati baik dengan obat busuk, kau bahkan telah membunuh temanmu untuk kesenanganmu, dan berbagai kebusukkan lainnya. Kau akan bertemu dengan sang ratu," ungkap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh yeoja itu dan menjilat lehernya sedikit, dan..

CRASH…!

Kedua taring Chanyeol masuk begitu dalam kedalam leher itu. sang perempuan mati seketika.

Chanyeol tidak meminum sampai habis. Cukup setengah saja. Dia masih harus meminum darah yang lain, karenanya kalau terlalu kenyang, dia tidak bisa lagi meminum darah. Dan itu malah akan menggagalkan ritualnya, bukan?

Chanyeol menjilat kembali hasil gigitannya dan perlahan hasil gigitannya menghilang. Chanyeol menyeringai, kemudian membuang tubuh yeoja itu di gang mengerikan itu dan melajukan mobilnya pergi dari tempat itu untuk mencari mangsa kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang menyeringai. Tubuh yeoja dibar tadi sudah terbujur kaku menghadap sang kematian.

Kris menghisap setengah darah yeoja itu, dan juga memasukkan bibit kematian diluka hasil taringnya.

Setelah menghilangkan bekas luka, agar polisi kebingungan untuk penyebab kematian yeoja ini, Kris pergi dari ruangan yang ternyata adalah salah satu kamar di bar itu.

"Satu yeoja sudah berhasil, 9 yeoja lagi untuk sang ratu." Ungkap Kris yang menyiapkan kekuatan hitamnya untuk malam ini. Kejutan besar-besaran dan kematian para yeoja dengan jumlah banyak dalam satu malam akan menjadi kejutan bagus untuk Seoul. Dan melompati gedung-gedung di malam itu. untuk kembali melancarkan aksinya.

Sebelum Kris pergi, Kris mengeluarkan bubuk neraka yang dimintanya sedikit dari Kai. Kris membisikkan kata agar semua orang yang melihatnya disini akan lupa dengan wajahnya malam ini, dan itu akan mempermudah dirinya melakukan tugas yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang menonton Sehun yang sedang pemotretan. Karena Tao sendirian dirumah, meskupun ada orangtuanya, dia lebih baik menemani Sehun bekerja hingga larut daripada mendengarkan pertanyaan ibunya yang mencekokinya berbagai pernytanyaan tentang Kris.

Tao suka merona bila mendengar pertanyaan ibunya tentang Kris.

"Oke! Sehun, istirahat dulu. Setelah ini, kita akan melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah fashion. Luhan, ayo cepat." Ucap sang fotografer. Luhan yang ada disana langsung mengangguk.

"Ne~!" ucap Luhan semangat.

"Mohon kerja samanya. Aku janji sebelum jam malam kota, kalian sudah selesai." Ungkap sang fotografer. Luhan mengangguk semangat.

Sehun menghempaskan dirinya disofa single yang sudah disiapkan. Sang stylist langsung menata rambut Sehun untuk pemotretan yang lainnya.

"Hey hyung, kenapa merona? Kau sakit atau terpesona denganku?" tanya Sehun berusaha melucu. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Siapa yang terpesona denganmu. Aku hanya merasa kau keren saat difoto tadi." Ucap Tao mengelak. Membuat sang stylist sedikit menahan gemas melihat ekspresi lucu milik Tao.

"Hahaha, kau baru sadar kalau aku memang keren. Kenapa tidak jadi model juga, hyung?" tanya Sehun yang sekarang sedang dipoles dengan sedikit make up. Wajah Sehun sudah sempurna tanpa make up. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak sekeren kau, dan tidak seimut Luhan-ge. Jadi…tidak pantas." Ungkap Tao. Sang Stylist tersenyum.

"Siapa bilang? Kau sungguh imut. Kau juga terlihat manly kalau didandani. Hanya saja, kau terlalu pemalu. Kau juga pemalu kalau berhadapan dengan kamera, padahal itu sungguh disayangkan, loh" Ungkap sang stylist. Sehun tersenyum sedang Tao merona sambil mengangguk.

"Khamsahamnida…" bisik Tao malu-malu membuat sang stylist harus kembali menahan gemas melihat tingkah imut Tao yang dinilainya kekanakkan, namun cocok dengan imagenya.

"Lihat, kau bahkan sudah dipuji dengan stylis disini. daripada kau menganggur sambil menunggu hasil pendaftaranmu si Universitas, kau bisa bekerja, bukan? Mungkin saja kau akan terkenal." Ucap Sehun. Tao semakin merona.

Setelah selesai, Sehun harus ke kamar ganti untuk berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang berjalan dari mini market. Matanya menatap sekeliling kota di saat sekarang. Sekarang baru jam 8 malam. Semua orang terlihat berlalu lalang. Udara tidak terlalu dingin.

Baekhyun baru saja membeli persediaan cemilan dan juga obat anemia. Dia memang kaget karena kata dokter dia terkena anemia, bukan dirinya yang juga bingung, dokterpun dibuat bingung dengan anemia ringan miliknya.

Matanya menelusuri jalanan dan matanya menangkap seseorang yang familiar baginya.

Matanya memanas, hatinya sesak. Dia cemburu.

Disebrang jalan, dia menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat memasukkan seorang yeoja cantik kedalam mobilnya.

Chanyeol keluar dari bar malam yang cukup terkenal didaerah sana. Dan dia tadi menggandeng seorang yeoja cantik berambut hitam pendek dengan pakaian yang cukup sexy.

Baekhyun tidak suka.

"Hiks..kenapa aku menangis..hiks…Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapaku, tetapi kenapa aku menangis..aku..aku..hiks.." Baekhyun menangis, namun dia menatap jalan dan berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya segera untuk menumpahkan segala emosinya dirumah.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan penuh aura kekesalan. Yang menyelimuti dirinya Dia tadi merasakan ada aura Baekhyun, dan dia merasakan Baekhyun menangis.

Sungguh, Chanyeol merasa sangat panik, tapi dia harus melakukan ritualnya segera. Dia tahu, dia melukai perasaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sadar, dia menyukai sosok namja manis itu, namun dia sedikit ragu. Dan keraguannya terhapus karena kesadarannya ketika setitik airmata penuh kecemburuan yang dia rasakan tadi.

Dasar yeoja sialan, kalau saja bukan karena dia membutuhkan darahnya yang ke 6, dia akan berlari mendekati Baekhyun, memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata penenang dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Wanita ke-6 itu sudah terbujur kaku. Mayatnya berada didekat daerah pemakaman, biarlah disana. Dia tidak perduli.

Dia harus cepat selesaikan ritual ini, lalu esok dia akan mencari Baekhyun dan meminta maaf.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan menuju mini market kecil dekat tempat kerja Sehun. Dia ingin membeli minuman untuk Sehun. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka jam 20:56 PM. 2 jam lagi jam malam Korea.

Saat itu, matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh namja yang mirip dengan sosok yang dia kenal, dan diam-diam dia sukai. Kris.

Tao merasakan dadanya sesak sekali, dia melihat Kris membawa seorang yeoja cantik memasuki gang sempit dan mengerikan didekat mini market yang sudah terlihat sepi itu.

Tapi, dia ingin tahu, akhirnya dengan tekad bulat, dia mendekati gang sempit itu dan gelap itu.

Disana, dia menatap Kris yang sedang melakukan hal yang dia tidak tahu, namun dia menempelkan bibirnya dileher wanita itu, sementara wanita itu terlihat pingsan.

"K..Kris-ge.." panggilnya.

Tubuh namja tinggi itu diam, dan melepaskan yeoja yang langsung ambruk ketanah. Tubuhnya perlahan berbalik.

Mata semerah darah itu menatap Tao.

"Tao..?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

XD

Oke, no bacotlah.

Just review!

No flame, no bash, no PLAGIAT and no SIDERS!


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Vampire

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M.

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance and Mystery..maybe?

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah penelitian seorang peneliti telah berhasil membangunkan vampire yang telah lama tertidur. IT'S KRISTAO/TAORIS! YAOI!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

.

.

.

Author's note : Annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai. Maafkan Rai karena

Saya terharu~ ternyata banyak yg review. Untuk readers yang nanya mata Rai kenapa, Rai baru saja melakukan operasi mata yang Alhamdulillah berhasil ^^

Jadi gini, di mata kanan Rai ada semacam tahi lalat. Tahi lalat itu akan membesar semakin bertambahnya umur Rai. Nah, kata dokter, kalau gak di angkat segera, bisa masuk ke lensa matanya. Dan udah diangkat. Nah, pas selse operasi itulah Rai sebenarnya gak boleh main di depan laptop, tapi karena inget utang fic, jdi pngen ngetik.

Alhumdulillah skrng udh membaik, tinggal ngilangin merah2 bekas operasi aja ^^

Oke, jgn banyak bacot, silahkan baca :D

Rai ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-review, buat yang udah baca.

Jeongmal khamsahamnida.

*Kissu atu2**dibakar

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

"K..Kris-ge.." panggilnya.

Tubuh namja tinggi itu diam, dan melepaskan yeoja yang langsung ambruk ketanah. Tubuhnya perlahan berbalik.

Mata semerah darah itu menatap Tao.

"Tao..?"

"A..a..apa yang kau lakukan disini? da..dan..omo! Noona! Dia kenapa?!" tanya Tao cemas. Oh tidak, Tao merasakan aura buruk. Kris berbeda. Matanya berwarna merah menyala. Ini tidak bagus. Aura kris juga tidak nyaman.

Kris berjalan mendekat dengan seringainnya.

"Maafkan aku, Tao." Ucap Kris. Tao membelakkan matanya kaget. Firasatnya semakin tidak bagus.

"Kris-ge, apanya yang-"

TUK!

Kris langsung menyerang bagian leher dengan kedua jarinya Tao dan membuatnya pingsan. Tubuh Tao ambruk dan jatuh kepelukan Kris. Kris menyeringai lalu membawa Tao kerumahnya untuk ditidurkan disana.

"Mianhae, kau tidak boleh lihat ritualku. Kau manusia yang polos, dan aku tidak mau merusaknya." Ucap Kris lalu melompati gedung-gedung di kota itu tanpa ada seorangpun yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang membelah dada seorang wanita terakhir pada malam itu. Kris menyeringai menatap jantung yeoja itu. Jantung itu terlihat sudah tak berdetak lagi. Dengan kasar, Kris menarik jantung itu dari tubuh si yeoja terakhir di malam itu.

"Khe khe khe, sudah selesai. Tinggal memanggil sang ratu.." bisik Kris. Kris membawa jantung itu menuju rumahnya, tepatnya kamarnya untuk segera melakukan ritual.

.

.

Kris bisa melihat Tao yang tertidur atau lebih tepatnya pingsan di atas tempat tidurnya. Kris membuka lebar jendelanya untuk membiarkan sang Luna memasukkan cahaya miliknya ke kamarnya.

Kris mengambil tabung kecil berisi darah milik yeoja terakhir tadi. Sebelumnya, Kris memasukkan jantung yeoja tadi ke dalam mangkuk yang direndam dengan ramuan yang dia bawa ketika tertidur.

Kris melukis sebuah bintang dengan ukuran yang cukup besar, dan dikelilingi oleh lingkaran besar. Kris melukiskan bentuk rupa mata ditengah bintang. Kris menyeringai.

"Persiapannya sudah sempurna. Cahaya bulannya juga bagus sekali." Ucap Kris dengan seringai miliknya. Kris mengambil jantung yang sudah direndam itu ditengah mata lukisan itu. Kris menggores ujung jarinya hingga berdarah. Darahnya sudah sedikit bercampur dengan darah yeoja-yeoja yang sudah diminumnya.

Darahnya diteteskan di atas jantung itu.

"Dengan ini, aku mengundang sang Ratu neraka untuk hadir disini lewat panggilanku.." ucap Kris dengan volume kecil yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Sekejap, cahaya ungu gelap menguar dari mata itu. Tak lama, seorang yeoja terbentuk dan melayang di atas jantung yeoja yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kris. Yeoja itu menyeringai menatap Kris.

Yeoja cantik dengan dandanan gothick, dan rambut panjang menatap sekelilingnya lalu hendak berbicara dengan sang Vampire.

"Wah, sang Vampire Wu Yi Fan memanggilku. Kau tahu harusnya kau hanya butuh 5 yeoja saja, kau mengumpulkan hingga sebanyak ini karena ingin lebih banyak, bukan?" ucap yeoja itu to the point. Kris menyeringai.

"Berikan saja aku imbalannya." Ucap Kris datar. Yeoja itu menyeringai. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bercahaya dibalik kantung dijubah hitamnya.

"Ini adalah Kristal Neraka. Hanya segelintir yang bisa mendapatkannya. Ambillah. Kekuatan yang akan kau dapatkan tidak akan pernah kau kira." Ucapnya. Kris menyeringai senang karena mendapatkan apa yang diincar oleh seluruh iblis neraka, dan kini dia berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Terima kasih.."

"Aku harus segera pergi. Ada Vampire lain yang memanggilku. Dan aku yakin, dia bekerja sama denganmu, dasar licik." Ucap sang ratu lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris di kamar itu. Semuanya hilang. Jantung, lukisan, darah semuanya hilang seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Kris menatap Tao dan mendekati tubuh namja manis itu. Kris mengambil sisa bubuk neraka dari Kai dan mengusapnya sedikit ke dahi Tao.

"Huang Zi Tao, kau tidak akan ingat tentang kejadian kau melihatku malam ini." Ucapnya. Bubuk itu bercahaya sedikit lalu menghilang. Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao dan membawanya menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih dengamu, Kris-ah. Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap ibu Tao. Kris menggeleng.

"Aniya ahjumma, sudah tugasku menolongnya." Ucap Kris. Kris berbohong pada ibu Tao. Dia mengatakan kalau Tao pingsan karena kedinginan di daerah Myeong-Dong. Dan kebetulan, Kris lewat dan langsung menolongnya.

"Ah, itu tidak apa-apa Kris-ah. Berhati-hatilah." Ucap ibu Tao. Kris mengangguk sopan dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman rumah Huang dan menyeringai.

Setidaknya, dia sudah aman.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat sedang mengawasi seseorang di kejauhan. Dia sudah mendapatkan imbalan dari sang ratu neraka. Matanya melihat, sosok namja mungil yang terlihat menangis sesunggukan.

Chanyeol merasakan dia sedikit bersalah. Chanyeol adalah Vampire yang dinilai sempurna. Sebagai Vampire yang lahir dari rahim seorang manusia, dia memiliki hati, berbeda dengan Kris yang sebenarnya hatinya tertutupi sihir hitam miliknya sendiri, jadilah Kris kurang paham tentang cinta.

Chanyeol mendekat. Ck, persetan dengan rahasia. Dia akan memulihkan namanya saat ini juga.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh! Padahal aku menyukaimu..hiks…huwe…dasar playboy menyebalkan! Aku benci kau Park Chanyeol! Hiks..aku benci kau…" tangis Baekhyun.

"Benar kau membenciku, Baekkie?" tanya sebuah suara. Baekhyun terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap jendela kamarnya.

Disana, sosok tubuh seorang namja duduk disana. Matanya terpejam. Cahaya bulan yang menimpa tubuh namja itu membuatnya terlihat indah. Layaknya sebuah lukisan.

"C..Chanyeollie-ah? A..apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau bisa naik? i..ini lantai 2!" ucap Baekhyun terkejut.

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Sepasang iris hitam kecoklatan miliknya terlihat. Matanya menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdiri dan sedikit mundur. Sial, rumahnya kosong karena orang tuanya lembur.

"M..mau apa kau disini?! kau kan harusnya bersama noona seksi itu!" ucap Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai.

"Buat apa aku noona-noona jalang itu. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu, aku memerlukan mereka untung menolongku sedikit." Ucap Chanyeol. Tubuhnya berdiri tegap dan menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget.

"Tunggu, kau tahu aku melihatmu dengan seorang noona? Dan..apa maksudmu dengan 'mereka'? jadi kau tidak hanya bermain dengan satu, tetapi dengan banyak wanita? Oh, bagus sekali Park Chanyeol! Kau memang playboy!" pekik Baekhyun penuh amarah. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Aku tahu karena perasaanku kuat. Dan apa urusanmu kalau aku playboy, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Wajah Baekhyun merona tipis namun tetap penuh amarah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyukai seorang playboy!" pekik Baekhyun. Air matanya terus mengalir.

Secepat kilat, Chanyeol berlari mendekati Baekhyun dan langsung menangkup wajahnya. Baekhyun kaget. Cepat sekali. Nyaris tak terlihat oleh matanya.

"C..Chanyeol, ta..tadi itu."

"Dengarkan aku…" bisik Chanyeol. Telinganya mendekat ke arah telinganya dan berbisik. "Aku juga menyukaimu..malah aku mencintaimu…aku tidak akan pernah menyukai seorang gadis, apalagi noona. Aku cuma butuh bantuan mereka sedikit." Bisik Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun merona.

"Ta..tapi…kau terlihat mesra dengan mereka.." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan Baekhyun. Keduanya menyatu. Chanyeol berbisik lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak menyukai yeoja..apalagi noona..aku cuma butuh bantuan mereka sedikit, apa kau tak paham? Aku menyukaimu..Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun heran.

"Ba..bantuan apa?"

"Kalau aku ceritakan secara detail, apa kau akan terus mencintaiku? Aku tahu kau menyukai dan mencintaiku Baekhyun, aku bisa dengar dari hatimu..aku dengar degup jantungmu..akuilah.." bisik Chanyeol yang sedikit memaksa sambil mengecup telinga dan tulang pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit bergetar. Airmatanya mengalir.

"Iya..aku mencintaimu..hiks..aku..aku..hiks.." Baekhyun tidak bisa bicara lagi. degup jantungnya, perasaan kacaunya, cintanya, menyatu menjadi satu di dalam dadanya. Membuat debaran dan emosi luar biasa yang tak dikenali bahkan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau ingat ketika masih kecil, kau bermain diloteng dan membaca buku aneh bergambar Kelelawar?" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara lembutnya. Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang romantis, tetapi dia akan berusaha romantis untuk Baekhyun.

"Ne..aku..ingat..hiks..wae?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ingat kau menginginkan bertemu pangeran Vampire negeri dongeng di buku itu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun diam. Airmatanya masih mengalir.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang agak takut. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku adalah Vampire yang kau panggil." Ucap Chanyeol layaknya sebuah final untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Kau bercanda… apa buktinya?" tanya Baekhyun menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya yang ketakutan. Chanyeol mendesah berat.

"Tolong jangan berdegup terlalu kuat, detak jantungmu terlalu indah." Bisiknya, namun Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. "Aku bisa buktikan.." ucap Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol menutup sebentar lalu kembali terbuka, dan dalam waktu sekejap iris matanya berubah menjadi merah. Taring Chanyeol keluar dengan jelas. Chanyeol terlihat mengerikan.

Baekhyun terlihat ketakutan dan mundur. Baekhyun terduduk dan mundur hingga sampai dinding. Chanyeol sedikit hancur menatap Baekhyun yang ketakutan.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol mengubah iris mata merahnya menjadi kembali normal dan teringnya hilang. Baekhyun masih ketakutan. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mendekati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjongkok didepan Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur pada wajah Baekhyun yang ketakutan.

"Apa kau akan tetap menerima perasaanku?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku..apa ..suatu hari kau akan membunuhku…?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum. Wajahnya mendekat dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut dan cukup cepat. Matanya menatap mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol berusaha memberitahukan lewat matanya, betapa dia menyukai sosok namja didepannya dan dia serius dengan namja ini.

"Never."

Dan dengan jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol kembali mengecupnya.

Merasakan cinta keduanya saat ini, dan selamanya. Dan Baekhyun akan menerimanya.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok tubuh namja yang lumayan tegap berjalan disekitar kawasan Seoul di jam malam Seoul.

Matanya yang berwarna hijau cerah yang mengintimidasi terlihat menatap jalanan. Sosok tampan itu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Death Ceronia, kau dimana?" tanya sosok itu dengan suara pelan, lalu berjalan kembali menyusuri kota. "**Ck, mencari teman-temanku disini susah sekali. Black Aragon, Vampire, Death Ceronia. Kalian dimana?"** tanya namja bermata hijau itu lagi dipikirannya berusaha mencari teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Kai yang awalnya sedang berjalan-jalan seketika langsung membuka matanya lebar ketika perasaan kuat menghampirinya.

Seringai terlukis dibibirnya.

"Oh, kau sedang mencariku, Dark Voice.." bisik Kai dengan seringainnya. Kai memejamkan mata berusaha berbicara dengan sang Dark Voice. Dan berhasil, dia menemukan namja itu. salah satu temannya dari dasar neraka.

Hebat, teman-teman dari neraka kenapa keluar semua? pertama Kris yang dibangunkan dengan seorang namja tua, lalu Black Aragon atau sekarang bernama Luhan, dirinya, dan Chanyeol. Dan sekarang akan bertambah lagi? sepertinya kekuatan untuk memerangi pembunuh Vampire yang menurutnya keturunan Lord Min akan semakin kuat.

"**Dark Voice, datanglah ke sebuah tempat bernama Namsan Tower. Aku akan kesana."** Ucap Kai dipikirannya. Dan dengan cepat, Kai langsung berlari menuju Namsan Tower.

Dark Voice. Dia adalah iblis yang bisa menyebabkan lawannya bisu. Suara nyanyiannya begitu indah. Dia adalah malaikat, namun karena kesalahannya dengan sang Bijak, dia dihukum untuk tinggal di Neraka.

Terkadang, dia menghibur iblis lainnya yang dihukum dengan suara indahnya. Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan suaranya seperti apa. Begitu indah, seolah para iblis yang dihukum kembali menjadi malaikat putih.

Terkadang, dia melancarkan kejahatannya dengan suaranya. Dia memakan emosi terkuat dilawannya. Pertama, dia akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu sedih, dan kesedihan itu akan membuat lawannya rapuh karena mengingat kesedihan luar biasa yang pernah terjadi, setelahnya, hati sang lawan akan berwarna hitam dan dia akan langsung mengambil seluruh emosi bahagia milik lawannya dan membiarkan lawannya mati karena merasakan penderitaan dimasa lampau.

Cukup sadis memang, mengingat dulunya dia adalah suara surga yang diperintahkan dengan Tuhan untuk bernyanyi di Surga.

.

.

.

.

Kai sudah sampai di Namsan Tower. Ck, sudah tutup ternyata. Dan Kai bisa merasakan Dark Voice sudah ada disini. Kai memusatkan perhatiannya dan memanggil Dark Voice untuk mendekatinya.

Tak lama, sesosok tubuh namja tampan menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Kai dengan mata hijau terang yang mengintimidasi.

"Sang Dark Voice ada disini, rupanya." Ucap Kai lalu mendekatinya. Dark Voice tersenyum.

"Hum, aku disini untuk menolong kalian. Saat Ratu Neraka bertemu dengan Chanyeol di gerbang buatannya, aku langsung menjadikan diriku dalam bentung cahaya kecil dan keluar. Aku benci disana berlama-lama. Aku ingin bergabung saja dengan kalian." Ucap sang Dark Voice. Kai menyeringai.

"Baiklah, tetapi setidaknya, kau harus memiliki nama didunia manusia ini." Ucap Kai dan berpikir. Tak lama, Kai menjentikan jarinya. "Aku tahu nama yang pantas untuk suaramu." Ucap Kai. Namja itu menatap Kai seolah meminta jawaban.

"Apa?"

"Kim JongDae. Kau akan di panggil Chen." Ucap Kai.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

XD

No bacotlah. Just review!

No flame, no bash, no SILENT READERS and NO PLAGIAT!


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Vampire

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M.

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance and Mystery..maybe?

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah penelitian seorang peneliti telah berhasil membangunkan vampire yang telah lama tertidur. IT'S KRISTAO/TAORIS! YAOI!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

.

.

.

Author's note : Annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai. Maafkan Rai karena

Saya terharu~ ternyata banyak yg review. Untuk readers yang nanya mata Rai kenapa, Rai baru saja melakukan operasi mata yang Alhamdulillah berhasil ^^

Jadi gini, di mata kanan Rai ada semacam tahi lalat. Tahi lalat itu akan membesar semakin bertambahnya umur Rai. Nah, kata dokter, kalau gak di angkat segera, bisa masuk ke lensa matanya. Dan udah diangkat. Nah, pas selse operasi itulah Rai sebenarnya gak boleh main di depan laptop, tapi karena inget utang fic, jdi pngen ngetik.

Alhumdulillah skrng udh membaik, tinggal ngilangin merah2 bekas operasi aja ^^

Oke, jgn banyak bacot, silahkan baca :D

Rai ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-review, buat yang udah baca.

Jeongmal khamsahamnida.

*Kissu atu2**dibakar

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

"Hum, aku disini untuk menolong kalian. Saat Ratu Neraka bertemu dengan Chanyeol di gerbang buatannya, aku langsung menjadikan diriku dalam bentung cahaya kecil dan keluar. Aku benci disana berlama-lama. Aku ingin bergabung saja dengan kalian." Ucap sang Dark Voice. Kai menyeringai.

"Baiklah, tetapi setidaknya, kau harus memiliki nama didunia manusia ini." Ucap Kai dan berpikir. Tak lama, Kai menjentikan jarinya. "Aku tahu nama yang pantas untuk suaramu." Ucap Kai. Namja itu menatap Kai seolah meminta jawaban.

"Apa?"

"Kim JongDae. Kau akan di panggil Chen." Ucap Kai.

"Hum, tidak buruk. Kau tahu, aku membawa hadiah ini untukmu." Dark Voice atau Chen ini menatap tangannya dan tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah buku hitam dengan ukiran rumit.

"_**No way! What a nice**_! Kau hebat! Bagaimana kau mencurinya dari Penjaga Neraka? Kau gila! Hahaha!" Kai tertawa menatap buku ini. Sebuah buku yang bukan sembarangan buku. Buku ini hanya dimiliki oleh penjaga Neraka. Buku ini memiliki kekuatan luar biasa.

Buku ini bisa menjadi sumber informasi terlengkap. Cukup tuliskan nama lengkapnya saja, dan riwayat awalnya hingga kelemahan dan kelebihan akan diketahui. Kita bisa menambahkan kekuatan kita sesuka hati kita. Cukup teteskan darah kita sedikit dan tuliskan kekuatan apa yang diinginkan.

Namun, ada sedikit kesusahannya dan resiko. Makhluk neraka pasti memiliki ketertarikan memiliki seseorang dibumi. Orang itu harus tahu kalau kita adalah makhluk neraka dan rela juga mencintai makhluk neraka. Lalu, darah orang itu harus kita teteskan pada buku itu agar dia juga menjadi penghuni neraka nantinya. Tidak disiksa, namun rohnya akan bersama kita menemanis dineraka.

"Teman-teman kita akan menyukai ini." Ucap Kai. "Oh, ayo kita pergi. Kau harus mengenal dunia baru disini. Aku merindukan nyanyianmu, Dark Voice." Ucap Kai pada Chen dan Chen mengangguk.

.

.

.

Malam yang gelap dan dingin. Luhan terlihat berjalan-jalan malam ini. Dia hanya ingin menyegarkan pikirannya. Sang Black Aragon terlihat menikmati suasana malam ini. Luhan bakan terlihat beristirahat sebentar disebuah atap gedung.

"Malam yang indah. Dark Voice, kau akan menyanyi? Sial, tak bilang-bilang padaku! Padahal aku merindukan suaramu!" ucap Luhan. Luhan bersiap mengirimkan telepatinya untuk Dark Voice, namun sebuah belati datang dan lewat didekat tangannya. Untungnya tidak mengenai tubuhnya karena Luhan langsung mengelak cepat.

Luhan menatap garang. Belati putih itu, itu milik Lord Min! sial, apa Lord Min bersamanya. Luhan langsung berubah menjadi bentuk yang menyeramkan. Memang tidak sepenuhnya, namun cukup mengerikan.

Tanduk berwarna darah keluar dari rambut golden brown milik Luhan, matanya berwarna hitam sepenuhnya dengan pupil merah darah. Kulinya menjadi berwarna merah agak hitam. Kuku jarinya memanjang dan berwarna hitam. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih besar. Telinga Luhan memanjang dan taring muncul dimulutnya.

Luhan berbeda sekali. Dari Luhan versi manusia yang imut dan menggemaskan, berubah menjadi seorang Black Aragon yang mengerikan. Dia kembali mirip sebagai anak dewa kematian bernama Lau.

Tak lama, seorang pria melompat dengan topi yang nyaris menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Wah wah..wah.. anak dewa kematian ternyata, kenapa berubah menjadi Black Aragon? Oh! Apa kau tak menjadi anak dewa kematian lagi, Lau Luhan?" tanya namja itu. Luhan menyeringai.

"Aku tak lagi menjadi anak dewa kematian yang harus menjaga sesuatu lagi. aku adalah Black Aragon! Dan darimana kau tahu kalau aku salah satu dari teman-temanku?!" tanya Luhan. Topi pria itu dilepaskan dan menampakan seringai wajah jahatnya.

"Aku tahu karena margamu, dan kau tahu, auramu berbeda dengan manusia kebanyakan. Ayahku, Lord Min lah yang mengajariku tentang kekuatan dan cara membedakan manusia dan makhluk neraka." Ucapnya dengan seringaiannya. Luhan berdecih sebal.

"Sialan, kau sombong sekali! Apa karena sudah berhasil membunuh 23 iblis sekaligus digerbang neraka membuatmu sombong, huh?! itu sudah cukup lama, sialan!" pekik sang Black Aragon. Namja itu menyiapkan sebuah tongkat yang dilapisi perak yang diukir dengan ukiran rumit.

"Aku tak sombong, tapi itu memang ke-specialanku." Ucapnya. Tongkat panjang lapis perak miliknya itu disemproti sebuah cairan yang aromanya sangat Luhan benci.

Itu adalah air suci. Air dari pegunungan kuil Himalaya yang sangat sangat Luhan benci karena bisa merubah wujudnya dari Black Aragon yang kuat menjadi manusia lagi. Dan akan menyerap setengah kekuatannya sekaligus hingga lemah.

Memang kekuatan Black Aragon begitu luar biasa, tetapi dia akan lemah ketika berhadapan dengan air itu. Air itu akan membuatnya lemah sementara saja, mungkin hanya 3 hari. Setelah itu dia akan kuat kembali.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa membunuhku dengan air suci yang hanya melemahkanku 3 hari saja, sialan!" pekik Luhan yang langsung membuka mulutnya. Dia harus menyerap jiwa namja ini, dan mengirimkannya ke kantung hitam neraka.

Namja itu langsung melompat.

"Satu yang harus kau ketahui." Ucapnya yang berhasil lolos dari sinar hitam dari mulut Luhan.

Sat!

Namja itu tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakang Luhan dengan cepat. Membuat Luhan kaget dan membelakkkan matanya.

"Aku sudah dilatih oleh Lord Min sendiri. Jadi mudah untukku membunuh kalian dan membersihkan iblis didunia."

**BUAK!**

Satu hantaman pukulan yang mengenai kepala Luhan. Luhan terpental agak jauh. Kepalanya berdarah. Dan seketika, sosoknya kembali perlahan berubah menjadi manusia.

Darah mengucur dikepalanya. Sial, air itu bekerja secepat ini? Bukankah akan ada tenggang waktu sejam? Apa karena tongkat yang dilapisi dengan perak dan ukiran rumit itu? sialan..tubuh Luhan melemah.

"Black Aragon, aku tak akan membunuhmu. Aku masih baik hati menyisihkan kekuatanmu." Ucapnya yang berdiri didepan Luhan yang masih dibawah kakinya. Mengaduh kesakitan. "Dengarkan ini, Lord Min sudah meninggal dan aku, akan menjadi pemberantas kalian. Sampaikan ucapanku pada musuh bebuyutanku, Wu Yi Fan." Ucap namja itu lalu berbalik dan pergi.

"Tunggu!" teriak Luhan. Namja itu melihat Luhan lagi. "Siapa namamu?!" tanya Luhan. Darah masih mengalir hingga kelehernya.

"Namaku, Jung Yunho. Aku keturunan asli Lord Min." ucapnya lalu melompat dari gedung itu dan langsung pergi.

Luhan masih mengaduh kesakitan.

Luhan memfokuskan kekuatannya dikepalanya untuk segera memulai telepati.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang tidur lelap diatas tempat tidurnya. Matanya terbuka tiba-tiba.

"**Luhan, kau kemana saja? Hei, kenapa kekuatanmu lemah?!**" tanya Kris dipikirannya.

"**Tolong aku Kris..Lord Min..ah..keturunannya..ugh..**"

Kris kaget. Tidak mungkin, dia sudah mulai menyerang?! Kapan?!

"**Sial! Kau dimana?!"** tanya Kris dipikirannya.

"**Di atas gedung berwarna merah dekat Namsan Tower…aku sudah lemah Kris. Aku butuh istirahat. Tolong bawa aku kerumah."** Ucap Luhan dan langsung mengakhiri telepatinya.

Kris langsung berdiri dan langsung melompat.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, fans Luhan harus menelan kabar kalau Luhan harus absen karena dia sedang sakit. Sehun terlihat yang paling sibuk. Sepertinya couple HunHan karangan fans akan jadi kenyataan.

Kris terlihat sedang rapat bersama teman-temannya, kecuali Luhan yang harus istirahat total.

"Pertama, aku senang Dark Voice ada disini untuk menolong. Kedua, kalian sudah pasti tahu keturunan lord Min yang menjadi musuh bebuyutanku juga kalian sudah menyerang Luhan. Sepertinya kita benar-benar harus latihan." Ucap Kris.

"Chanyeol, kau gila sudah memberitahukan dirimu kalau kau Vampire pada Baekhyun, tapi baguslah dia mau tutup mulut." Sambung Kris lagi. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong pada namja seimut dia." Ucapnya. Kris menatap teman-temannya lagi.

"Aku dan Chanyeol sudah memiliki kalung neraka dari sang Ratu. Kai, Chen, kalian juga harus memiliki pegangan, kau tahu?" tanya Kris. Kai tersenyum.

Kai berdiri dan bersmirk ria.

"Ingat apa yang dilakukan dengan kakek buyutku dulu untuk mendapatkan kekuatan luar biasa?" tanya Kai. Kai melangkah menuju pintu. Chanyeol bersmirk ria.

"Kau gila. Siapa yang akan kau jadikan sumber kekuatanmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Kai membuka pintu itu dan cahaya ungu hitam tipis mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Do Kyungsoo." Ucapnya dan langsung menghilang.

Kris menatap Chen.

"Hanya kau, Dark Voice. Kau membawa buku berharga itu, tetapi kau butuh orang yang harus kau cintai dan rela menjadi pendampingmu dineraka." Ucap kris. Chen mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku bisa mencarinya. Kalian fokus saja." Ucap Chen. Kris menatap jendela dengan sinar mentari terang yang dia benci.

"Ini aura keturunan Lord Min, dan dia benar-benar ingin menantang kita." Bisik Kris. Chanyeol mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang menikmati pudding. Hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur Seoul. Ibu dan ayahnya sedang pergi. Mungkin malam nanti akan kembali.

Tao menatap tv dan menonton film anak-anak. Otaknya masih polos untuk film remaja atau film dewasa, dan dia memilih film Kung fu Panda untuk melupakan penatnya.

Dan Kungfu panda adalah salah satu favoritnya.

Tubuhnya agak sakit, entahlah tengkuknya lebih pegal. Apa posisi tidurnya salah? Ingatannya memutar ketika sarapan pagi bersama ibunya.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

"Chagi, semalam kau pingsan, loh." Ucap ibunya. Tao diam.

"Aku? Pingsan?"

"Ya, untunglah Kris menolongmu. Dia membawamu kesini. Bahkan dia menggendongmu ke kamarmu." Ucap ibunya yang tak bisa menyembunyikan nada bahagianya.

"Tapi…"

"Ibu tahu, udara malam itu memang dingin. Lain kali, pakailah mantelmu." Tao terlihat berpikir.

Ingatannya mengatakan, dia keluar dari gedung tempat pemotretan Sehun untuk beli minuman dan..gelap.

Dia tidak ingat apapun. Perasaannya mengatakan, dia tak kedinginan, dia biasa saja. Dia juga tak punya alergi dingin atau apapun itu.

"Tapi.."

"Oh iya, kami akan pergi. Ada urusan mendadak. Jaga rumah sampai nanti malam, ne?" ucap ibunya. Meninggalkan Tao yang diam diruang makan dengan sejuta pertanyaan disudut benak hingga memenuhi ruangan ini.

.

.

END OF FLASHBACK

.

.

"Aku yakin aku tidak kedinginan saat itu. Ya tuhan, kenapa aku benar-benar bisa lupa?" tanya Tao.

Hujan semakin deras, angin dan petir bahkan menyambar. Tao memutuskan mematikan tv dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ini baru jam 11:16 AM. Sepertinya mempersiapkan untuk tes Universitas 2 bulan lagi bukan masalah.

PRANG!

Tao melirik dapurnya. Suara piring pecah itu datang dari dapurnya. Perasaan takut menyelimutinya. Hiii! Kenapa suasanya seperti film horror?!

"Bukankah aku sudah menutup jendelanya? Apa lepas?" bisik Tao takut-takut.

Tao memutuskan untuk mengambil stik golf dan berjalan menuju dapur. Setidaknya, kalau pencuri, dia akan menghajar dengan stik golf dan wushu miliknya.

Tao mendekati dapur dan menatap sekitar. Perasaan lega langsung saja datang dan menghinggapinya. Kucing yang kelaparan. Pikirnya.

Tao mengambilkan susu di kulkas, dan langsung menyiapannya untuk si kucing. Saat susu itu sudah diletakkan untuk si kucing, kucing itu mendesis tajam dan langsung keluar dari dapur itu. Tao kaget.

Tao berdiri dari posisi jongkok dan menghadap.

Betapa kagetnya dia menemukan sepasang tangan menyentuh bahunya.

"Hello, panda." Ucapnya dengan seringai wajahnya. dia tahu, siapa ini. Ini..

"Kris…ge..?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yak! Chapter 11 akhirnya XD

Okelah, just review. No bash, no flame, no siders, no plagiat :D


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Vampire

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M.

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance and Mystery..maybe?

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah penelitian seorang peneliti telah berhasil membangunkan vampire yang telah lama tertidur. IT'S KRISTAO/TAORIS! YAOI!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

.

.

.

Author's note : Annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai. Maafkan Rai karena

Rai ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-review, buat yang udah baca.

Jeongmal khamsahamnida.

*Kissu atu2**dibakar

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan semakin deras, angin dan petir bahkan menyambar. Tao memutuskan mematikan tv dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ini baru jam 11:16 AM. Sepertinya mempersiapkan untuk tes Universitas 2 bulan lagi bukan masalah.

PRANG!

Tao melirik dapurnya. Suara piring pecah itu datang dari dapurnya. Perasaan takut menyelimutinya. Hiii! Kenapa suasanya seperti film horror?!

"Bukankah aku sudah menutup jendelanya? Apa lepas?" bisik Tao takut-takut.

Tao memutuskan untuk mengambil stik golf dan berjalan menuju dapur. Setidaknya, kalau pencuri, dia akan menghajar dengan stik golf dan wushu miliknya.

Tao mendekati dapur dan menatap sekitar. Perasaan lega langsung saja datang dan menghinggapinya. Kucing yang kelaparan. Pikirnya.

Tao mengambilkan susu di kulkas, dan langsung menyiapannya untuk si kucing. Saat susu itu sudah diletakkan untuk si kucing, kucing itu mendesis tajam dan langsung keluar dari dapur itu. Tao kaget.

Tao berdiri dari posisi jongkok dan menghadap.

Betapa kagetnya dia menemukan sepasang tangan menyentuh bahunya.

"Hello, panda." Ucapnya dengan seringai wajahnya. Dia tahu, siapa ini. Ini..

"Kris…ge..? a..apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Tao kaget. Ini aneh…sejak kapan..?

"Tao…" bisik Kris. "Aku butuh bantuanmu.." ucap Kris. Tao diam. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah tampan Kris. Hei, sejak kapan mata Kris berwarna merah, eoh?

"A..apa? bantuan apa?" tanya Tao sedikit takut. Kris menyeringai.

KRIS MEMELUKNYA!

"Y…YA! K..Kris-ge!"

"Aku butuh..aku membutuhkanmu...tolong aku panda.." bisik Kris. Tao merasakan bahunya agak basah. Tao membalas pelukan Kris.

"Hum~ aku mau membantumu..bantu apa ge?" tanya Tao yang menghirup aroma tubuh namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku..membutuhkan sedikit cairanmu.."

.

.

.

.

.

Kris membawa Tao kekamarnya dan langsung menindihnya. Kris melumat bibir Tao dengan agak kasar. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk lebih merasakan nikmatnya bibir Tao.

Sedangkan kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam celana Tao dan mengocok kejantanan Tao yang sudah menegang.

"Ngh…~ ah~ oh~ gege~ ah~" Tao mendesah nikmat. Kini, Tao terlihat sudah tak mengenakan celana lagi, namun masih mengenakan t-shirtnya.

Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao dan menundukkannya. Kris dengan cepat langsung membuka celana Tao dan membuangnya asal. Mata Kris disuguhkan pemandangan junior mungil yang terlihat sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan di ujungnya. Kris langsung melahapnya tanpa aba-aba.

"AAAAHH~~~"

Kris terlihat menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang cukup teratur.

"Ah~ oh~ gegehhh~ ngghhhh~ pphmmm~~" Tao terus menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan ketika juniornya sedang diservis oleh Kris.

Kris begitu menikmati rasa junior Tao. Manis, dan aromanya khas sekali.

"Ah~ Gege~ T..Tao..mhau..AH~!"

CROOOTTT!

Kris langsung meneguk habis cairan Tao.

Ya, ini cukup untuk membangunkan iblis yang tidur di dalamnya.

Tao terlihat sedang menikmati kenikmatan yang sedang menguasai dirinya. Matanya tak sengaja menatap selangkangan Kris yang terlihat..ehem..menonjol.

"Terima kasih, Baby.. I Love you." Ucap Kris yang lalu mengecup dahi Tao.

Saat Kris akan pergi, Tao menahan pergelangan tangan Kris.

"Mau kemana ge?"

"Gege…ada urusan.." ucap Kris. Tao berbisik dibelakang Kris.

"Dengan tonjolan diselangkanganmu itu, ge?" tanya Tao seduktif. Sial, ternyata walau polos, dia bisa berubah se-naughty ini.

"Gege bisa menuntaskannya sendiri." Tao tersenyum kecil. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menggoda menuju selangakn Kris dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Tutup matamu, ge" ucap Tao. Kris menutup matanya.

"Nah, sekarang buka ge." Ucap Tao. Kris berbalik dan menatap Tao. Tatapannya langsung berubah. Kris meneguk liurnya.

Disana, terlihat Tao yang berbaring naked total. Dan lagi, Tao mengangkan kakinya hingga mempertontonkan holenya.

"Masuki..masuki aku ge~" ucap Tao dengan nada seduktif.

Sial, Kris semakin merasa sempit.

Kris menurunkan resletingnya dan mengeluarkan juniornya yang panjang dan gemuk miliknya. Tao meneguk liurnya. Waw..

"Kau menginginkannya, sayang?" tanya Kris. Tao menyeringai sexy dan mengangguk.

Kris mendekatkan juniornya pada Tao, dan Tao langsung melahap junior Kris.

"OH YEAH! SEPERTI ITU! sssshhh! Aaahhh!" Kris mendesah nikmat karena Tao melahap juniornya langsung. Tao bergerak lambat dan terkadang cepat. Kris merasakan miliknya mulai berkedut.

Kris langsung menarik juniornya dari mulut Tao. Tao hanya merengut.

"Aku ingin memasukkannya didalammu." Ucap Kris. Kris melebarkan kaki Tao hingga terlihatlah hole pink cerah milik Tao. Kris menjilat bibirnya.

Kepala Kris turun dan menjilat sedikit area hole Tao.

"Ah~! Gege~! aaaahhh~!" Tao medesah gila karena merasakan kenikmatan ini.

Setelah cukup basah, Kris langsung memasukkan juniornya perlahan. Anehnya, Tap tidak terlalu merasakan sakit. Apa karena jilatan tadi?

Kini, junior Kris sudah tertancap sempurna disana.

"AAAhhhh~~ ge..ge..aaahh..sshh..~" Tao mendesis antara sakit dan nikmat. Kris juga sama saja.

Setelah menunggu tidak terlalu lama, Kris mulai bergerak dengan tempo yang terbilang tidak terlalu cepat.

Setiap hentakan Kris menghasilkan sengatan listrik luar biasa yang menyengat prostat Tao. Tao merasakan pandangannya memutih.

"Sssshhh~ aaahhh~ lebih cepat lagi~ aaahh~ _**fasterhhh**_~~ aaaahh~" desahan menggoda Tao semakin mengundang birahi Kris. Kris semakin cepat menggerakkan tubuhnya dan semakin kuat menghentakan segumpal daging kecil bernama prostat milik Tao.

"Yeah~ I am coming~ yeah.. aah~" desah Kris yang mendesah nikmat merasakan kenikmatan pijatan kuat dinding rectum Tao.

CROOOOOTTT!

CROOOOTTT!

Kris mengadahkan kepalanya merasakan kenikmatan ini. Tao menggeliat merasakan hangat tubuhnya akibat sperma Kris yang mengalir jauh masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"_**I Love you**_, sekarang kau milik seorang Kris.."

"Ne…_**I love you too ge**_..kau juga milik seorang Huang Zi Tao.." ucap Tao lalu tertidur. Kris tersenyum dan bangkit. Kris langsung mencabut miliknya dan langsung membersihkan kekacauan ini.

Kris merasakan gejolak kekuatannya semakin kuat. wah, kristal neraka yang hebat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya, kau tahu?" tanya Kai yang menyeringai. Ternyata, dia sudah menunggu didepan rumah Tao. Kris tersenyum.

"It's not a problem. Aku sudah menandainya dengan tandaku, itu akan membuatnya dijauhi oleh iblis lain..dan lagipula, dia sudah menjadi pacarku. Khekhekhe." Ucap Kris yang terkekeh licik.

"Dasar pengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Harusnya kau cukup mengambil sedikit sari namja itu untuk iblis kuat tapi mesum yang ada di kristal itu, kau tahu?" kekeh Kai kemudian. Kris mengangkat bahunya.

"Yah, terserahlah."

"Hei, besok…kita sudah mulai harus melatih kekuatan kita.." ucap Kai. Kris mengangguk.

"Ya, besok…."

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang agak mendung, Chen terlihat sedang berkeliling kota kali ini. Senyum pada bibirnya yang tipis terus terukir. Wajahnya terlihat lembut.

Siapa sangka kalau dia adalah makhluk neraka?

Chen terlihat duduk disebuah taman sambil menikmati pemandangan pagi itu. matanya tertuju pada seorang namja yang terlihat sedang duduk sambil bermain gitar, sepertinya dia seorang penyanyi jalanan.

Suaranya sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk. Chen menatapnya.

Wajahnya manis sekali. Tubuhnya tidak tinggi, kulitnya putih, pipinya chibby dengan matanya yang besar. Dia begitu menggemaskan.

Dia bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi. Chen berdiri dan mendekatinya. Chen semakin kagum dengan wajah manis itu.

"Maaf…aku tidak punya uang.." ucap Chen. Namja itu tersenyum.

"Gwaenchanayo~" ucapnya lalu menyetel gitarnya lagi. Hey, kalau dari stylenya, dia bukanlah orang dalam golongan susah ekonomi. Kenapa menyanyi sebagai penyanyi jalanan?

"Bagaimana aku membantumu? Aku yang menyanyi, kau yang bermain gitar?" tanya Chen. Namja manis itu mengangguk.

.

.

**Hao xiang shen me dou bu dong de yi ge hai zi yi yang chun zhen  
Chong sheng na ge mei li de shun jian  
Shuang yan bi shang ye zheng kei Hai pa ze yi qie zhi xi meng  
Liu lian Wo jiu zhen cheng zhan zai ni mian qian Ke wang de dao ni shi xian  
zhi xi xiang he ni yi qi zou Liang ge ren yong tong yang de bu diao xie zou  
yi ci jiu zu gou**

Chen membawakan lagu berbahasa China. Suaranya mengalun begitu indah. Sepertinya Chen mengeluarkan sedikit kemampuan bernyanyi surganya untuk membawakan lagu yang dia pelajari dari MP3 player milik Luhan.

Semua orang yang ada disana mendekati mereka dan mengerumuni keduanya. Semua orang menyentuh dadanya merasakan lagu indah milik sebuah Boy grup EXo berjudul Angel itu dibawakan oleh seorang pria bersuara emas.

**Dang wo cheng zou zhe feng Zai ni shi jie jiang lou  
Bai se de feng Zai ni shen bian huan eao zhe  
Ni wen wo lai ze na li Xiao zhe hui da xu mi mi  
zhi yao shi ni he wo Yi qi zou xia qu  
Tian tang zai sui shi he sui di**

Semuanya terhanyut mendengarkan suara Chen yang menurut mereka begitu indah.

Chen menyudahi lagunya, dan langsung mendapatkan tepukan dan sorakan yang sangat meriah.

Xiu Min langsung mengambil tasnya dan langsung berkeliling. Sejumlah uang langsung diterimanya. Setlah itu, keduanya memutuskan menjauh dari tempatitu. Meskipun banyak yang ingin mendengar lagi suara Chen yang luar biasa merdu.

.

.

.

"Jadi…namamu Min Seok?" tanya Chen. Keduanya sedang duduk dibangku taman dan menikmati Hamburger dan orange jeruk hasil traktiran Minseok a.k.a Xiumin.

Xiumin adalah namja keturunan Chinese-Korea. Dia adalah anak dari seorang pegawai biasa. Ibunya seorang pemilik toko pakaian dan Laundry.

Sebenarnya, Xiu Min atau Min Seok ini tak pernah kekurangan. Tetapi ada alasan kenapa dia ingin mengamen hari ini.

"Mau temani aku, Chen?" tanya Xiu Min. Chen mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan menuju sebuah kotak pos.

Ternyata, Xiu Min ingin menyumbangkan uang itu untuk sebuah panti di China. Chen diam melihatnya.

"Aku ingin, uang ini bermanfaat." Ucap Xiumin. Chen tersenyum

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, terlihat sosok seorang pria yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Sialan..kenapa jumlah mereka membanyak..?" tanya seorang namja yang bernama Yunho.

"Aku akan segera menuntaskan ini semua."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kakkakakakkakkk~~ no bacotlah saya.

Just review~

No flame, no bash, no siders and no plagiat :p


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Vampire

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M.

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance and Mystery..maybe?

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah penelitian seorang peneliti telah berhasil membangunkan vampire yang telah lama tertidur. IT'S KRISTAO/TAORIS! YAOI!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

.

.

.

Author's note : Annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai. Maafkan Rai karena

Rai ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-review, buat yang udah baca.

Jeongmal khamsahamnida.

*Kissu atu2**dibakar

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, keluarga Baekhyun akan pergi ke rumah keluarganya yang ada di Austria. Baekhyun akan ditinggal selama 2 minggu dan dia akan sendirian dirumahnya.

"Kau mengerti, kan? Bahan makanan sudah ada disana, uang juga sudah eomma berikan. Kau harus bijaksana dengan uang dan bahan makanan itu. jangan membawa wanita, atau pacarmu. Arra?" tanya eomma Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Ne~ arrachi~" jawab Baekhyun. Eommanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu Baekhyun-ah, annyeong." Ucap ibunya. Kedua orangtuanya mulai pergi. Baekhyun menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Kita berdua sekarang, chagiya." Ucap sesosok tubuh yang Baekhyun kenal. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Kau ini, kenapa tiba-tiba masuk kesini, eoh?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum. Chanyeol melompat dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, chagiya~ aku akan menemanimu selama orangtuamu pergi." Ucap Chanyeol. Perlahan, tangan nakal Chanyeol turun menuju bongkahan sexy dibelakang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hey… jangan nakal…euhm~" desahan pelan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kalau kau tak menyukai kenakalan tanganku, bagaimana kalau merasakan nakalnya yang ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendesah.

Tangan itu perlahan masuk ke dalam celana Baekhyun dan mengelus seonggok daging disana.

"Oh~ aaahhh~ Yheol~ nghh~" desahan Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Chanyeol merasakan ada yang sempit di celananya.

"Ayo bermain chagiya, aku belum makan." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju kamar Baekhyun di lantai dua.

Sepertinya mereka akan membuat sebuah lagu yang aneh.

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao terlihat sedang berada di sebuah tempat di dekat rumah Kris.

Keduanya sedang menikmati waktu bersantai yang dihabiskan bersama ini.

"Gege, kemarin…"

"Ya, kenapa kemarin? Kau ingin lagi Tao-er?" tanya Kris yang menyeringai sexy. Tao memerah dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau gege~" ucap Tao manja. Kris tertawa kecil dan memeluknya erat. Tao bisa merasakan aroma Kris yang maskulin.

"Tapi gege menginginkannya, sayang." Ucap Kris seductive. Nada suaranya dibuat seserak dan sesexy mungkin. Tao memerah.

"Apa..uhm~ rasanya sakit?" tanya Tao dengan wajah polos yang rasanya ingin Kris makan saat itu juga.

"Rasanya, sedikit sakit di awal. Tapi kalau Tao merasakannya, akan terbang ke surge. Bukankah kemarin kita sudah melakukannya, sayang?" tanya Kris. Sekali lagi, Tao merona parah.

"Memang ge… tapi, rasanya tidak sakit karena..uhm…lidahmu..uhm.." Tao kebingungan menjelaskannya. Kris terkekeh.

"Gege tahu, sayang. Lidah gege yang menjilati holemu, kan? Tahukah? Rasanya manis." Ucap Kris yang mulai berbicara mesum. Tao yang mendengarnya merona parah.

"Gege mesum!" ucap Tao yang merona. Kris kembali memeluk Tao dengan erat dan mengecupi puncak kepala Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Kai yang sedang menemani Kyungsoo yang baru saja pulang dari berbelanja. Kai terlihat membantu Kyungsoo untuk membawa barang.

"Mianhamnida Kai, kau jadi harus iktu membawa barangku. Kalau mau, kau bawa saja yang ringan ini." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kai menggeleng.

"Kau bergurau hyung? Aku tidak apa-apa. Tubuhku kuat. kau kecil dan kelihatan rapuh, hyungie." Celetuk Kai. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Setidaknya, aku masih manly, Kai-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kai terkekeh.

"Benarkah kau manly, hyung?" tanya Kai dengan nada jahil miliknya. Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja! Buktinya aku tampan!" ucap Kyungsoo yang pede. Kai terkekeh kecil.

"Kau salah hyung, kau tidak tampan sama sekali." Ucap Kai dengan senyum lembutnya. Kyungsoo merona melihat senyum Kai.

"Jadi…aku jelek..ya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai berekspresi sedih. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo hingga hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan. Kyungsoo membelakkan matanya yang besar dan bulat.

Pemandangan itu mengundang pekikan-pekikan aneh. Ada juga yang memekik iri, dan sebagainya.

"Kau tidak jelek. Tahukah? Kau begitu imut, manis dan menggemaskan melebihi wanita." Ucap Kai dan apa yang terjadi kemudian?

Kai mengecup ujung hidung Kyungsoo dan Kai mulai berjalan menuju mobil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih merona.

"Y..Ya!" pekik Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun terlihat sedang di beri make up oleh stylist mereka.

Mereka akan melakukan foto untuk majalah baru. Temanya adalah innocent boy. Sepertinya pemotretan kali ini untuk sebuah majalah Jepang.

Luhan kurang mengerti, namun mereka menyebutnya BL magazine. Entahlah, Luhan tidak terlalu perduli.

Sebenarnya Luhan masih sedikit takut. Akibat karena berkelahi, dia harus merasakan kekuatannya begitu lemah. Sama saja dia akan menjadi manusia lemah selama 3 hari. Ya ampun, besok akan berakhir Xi Luhan.

"Luhan-ah, pakai pakaian yang ini, ne?" ucap seorang stylist yang memberikan sebuah blues berwarna putih, dan…waw..ukurannya besar sekali.

"Hey, besar sekali..~" ucap Luhan. Stylist itu tersenyum.

"Tema kali ini adalah Innocent boy, Luhannie. Karenanya, kau akan berpose innocent dengan pakaian kebesaran itu. Ah! Hampir lupa, pakai hot pants ini, ne? Aku sudah mengatur pakaian untuk Sehun. Dia sedang berganti pakaian." Ucap stylist itu.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan mulai masuk ke ruang ganti dan melepas pakaianya. Luhan mengenakan blus itu. ya tuhan, ini benar-benar besar sekali. Maksud Luhan, bahkan blues itu menutupi bagian pribadinya. Namun tidak sampai ke lutut. Luhan juga hanya mengenakan hot pants berwarna biru yang malah tertutupi oleh blues itu.

Lengan blues itu menutupi nyaris seluruh tangannya hingga hanya menyisahkan ujung jari tengahnya.

Luhan keluar dari ruang ganti dan mulai di hadang ladi untuk di make up dengan sang stylist.

Rambut Luhan yang semula rapi agak sedikit dibuat berantakan, dan make up yang dibubuhi di wajah Luhan di buat semakin natural.

Tak lama, Sehun keluar dari ruang ganti.

Sehun mengenakan sebuah jean yang agak kebesaran, namun pinggangnya pas sekali. Sehun mengenakan blues yang tidak terlalu kebesaran. Warnanya juga putih.

Kancing blues itu dibuka hingga mempertontonkan dada bidang Sehun. Rambut Sehun yang agak panjang dibuat berantakan dan dibuat berwarna coklat gelap.

Lengan blues itu dilipat hingga ke-siku.

Blues yang mirip kemeja itu agak transparan kalau tubuh Sehun basah.

"Wah, kau kelihatan kecil kalau kau begitu, Luhannie hyung." Ucap Sehun yang menatap Luhan dari ujung kaki sampai ke atas.

Sehun kembali digiring untuk di make up. Cukup make up tipis, dan diberi liner di matanya.

Dan benar saja, sempurna.

.

.

.

Benar saja, Luhan harus berpose imut. Mereka memang sengaja memesan sebuah kamar hotel berbintang untuk pemotretan kali ini.

Luhan duduk disebuah tempat tidur. Dibagian tengah tempat tidur itu ia duduk sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap polos kamera.

KLIK!

KLIK!

KLIK!

Luhan memeluk bantal dan tersenyum innocent ke arah kamera.

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

"Manis sekali, Luhan-sshi!" ucap kameramennya.

Luhan duduk dipinggran tempat tidur sambil memainkan kakinya.

Sang cameramen sepertinya suka sekali dengan cara Luhan yang pro dan tidak malu-malu.

KLIK!

KLIK!

KLIK!

"Hey, tolong buka 2 kancing bluesnya. Sehun, ayo masuk. Aku ingin profesionalitas kalian. Majalah ini membayar kalian mahal." Ucap cameramen itu.

Sehun duduk ditepi tempat tidur itu.

Menatap Luhan dengan tenang dan tersenyum cool. Luhan melakukan aegyo dengan kedua tangannya dikepal dan diletakkan di pipinya sambil tersenyum manis.

KLIK!

KLIK!

KLIK!

Luhan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Luhan mengigit jarinya polos. Sedangkan Sehun ada didepan wajah Luhan. Jarak keduanya begitu dekat, mungkin kalau bergerak sedikit lagi saja, hidung keduanya bisa bersentuhan.

KLIK!

KLIK!

KLIK!

Kini, Luhan terlihat memeluk manja Sehun, dan Sehun hanya memasang tampang cool.

KLIK!

KLIK!

.

.

.

.

Hari ini begitu melelahkan dan begitu mendebarkan bagi Luhan.

Pekerjaannya yang ini bisa dibilang ekstrem, dan sedikit berkesan nakal walau menggunakan embel innocent.

Luhan sedang di antar oleh Sehun menuju rumah Luhan.

"Kau suka hari ini, hyung?"

"Hm~ lumayan. Aku tidak menyangka mereka membayar kita sebesar itu." ucap Luhan. Sehun mengangguk kecil.

Tak lama, ketika mobil mereka sedang melaju, Sehun terpaksa me-rem mobilnya karena ada sosok tubuh tinggi yang berdiri didepannya.

Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Bukankah itu.

"Cih! Siapa sih? Perampokkah?" tanya Sehun. Sehun meng-klakson pria itu, namun ptia itu tak bergeming.

Wajah pria itu yang semulanya menunduk mulai mengangkat dan menampakkan wajah yang dia kenal.

"KAU HARUS MATI, LUHAN!" pekik pria itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kk~ otte? XD

Baiklah, no bacotlah saya.

Please review. No flame, bash and please no siders ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Title : Vampire

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M.

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance and Mystery..maybe?

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : sebuah penelitian seorang peneliti telah berhasil membangunkan vampire yang telah lama tertidur. IT'S KRISTAO/TAORIS! YAOI!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

.

.

.

Author's note : Annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai. Maafkan Rai karena

Rai ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nge-review, buat yang udah baca.

Jeongmal khamsahamnida.

*Kissu atu2**dibakar

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah pria itu yang semulanya menunduk mulai mengangkat dan menampakkan wajah yang dia kenal.

"KAU HARUS MATI, LUHAN!" pekik pria itu.

PRIA ITU! pria yang membuatnya tidak memiliki kekuatan sekarang! Sialan! Luhan mulai cemas.

Demi apapun! Bahkan kekuatan telepatinya tidak terlalu berfungsi baik! Apa yang harus dia lakukan?!

"H..hyung…siapa dia..?" tanya Sehun gemetar. Luhan menggeleng.

"Sehun, hyung memiliki rencana." Ucap Luhan pelan yang matanya masih tertuju pada pria yang terlihat sangar itu.

Sehun mulai mendengarkan meski dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan diri kalau dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Mundurkan mobilnya agak jauh, lalu tabrak pria itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Ke rumah Kris, sekarang!" ucap Luhan dengan pelan.

"Kau gila hyung?! Dia bisa mati! Kita artis hyung! Paparazzi akan memuat berita kita!" ucap Sehun yang menolak ucapan Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Kau ingin kita yang mati?! Percayalah denganku! Kita tidak akan masuk media massa!" ucap Luhan. Sehun menggeram kecil.

Sehun langsung memundurkan mobil tersebut dengan tiba, dan setelah dirasa cukup, Sehun langsung menginjak pedal gas dengan kencang dan..

BRUK!

Tubuh namja itu terpental jauh. Sehun menatap ngeri lewat spion itu.

"Hyung! Dia tidak mati, kan?!" tanya Sehun cemas yang sedang berkendara ngebut menuju rumah Kris sesuai perintah Luhan.

"Tidak! Dia tidak akan mati! Percayalah!" ucap Luhan. Sehun merasakan keanehan yang mengerikan.

"Sebetulnya ada apa ini, hyung?!" pekik Sehun. Luhan menatap kedepan dengan tajam.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya denganmu ketika sampai dirumah, dan siapa yang baru kau tabrak. Semua akan aku jelaskan dirumah Kris! Yang penting sekarang, kita harus kerumah Kris!" ucap Luhan yang sedikit lebih mirip membentak.

Sehun meneguk liurnya kasar. Nafasnya memburu, adrenalinnya menantang dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chen terlihat sedang berkeliling Seoul bersama Xiumin. Terakhir kali, Xiumin ternyata sempat meminta nomor ponsel Chen, dan tentu saja Chen memberikannya.

Keduanya terlihat tertawa kecil sambil bercerita yang entah apa yang mereka ceritakan.

"Jinjjayo? Huahahhahahaha, jadi adik sepupumu secara tidak sengaja memakan makanan basi itu?" tanya Chen dengan tawa riangnya. Xiumin terus menahan geli di perutnya.

"Ne! aku sampai panic pada awalnya! Aku kira dia hamil, walaupun dia namja. Karena, pada saat pemeriksaan laboratorium dirumah sakit, dia positif hamil." Ucap Xiumin. Chen terkikik kecil.

"Lalu?"

"Aku melayaninya dengan memberikan makanan apapun yang dia inginkan, lalu pada hari ke-3, ternyata kami mendapat laporan dengan rumah sakit kalau hasil labnya tertukar. Adikku hanya keracunan makanan. Astaga..hahahhahahaha!" ucap Xiumin. Keduanya tertawa lagi.

"Sekarang, bagaimana dengannya?"

"Sepertinya dia menginap dirumah pacarnya, Chen. Hahahahhahha" tawa Xiumin lagi. Chen tersenyum jahil.

"Ha~ bagaimana kalau ternyata dia akan hamil dirumah pacarnya, hyung?" goda Chen.

PLOK!

"Aduh.." Chen mengusap kepalanya.

"Baboya! Itu mana mungkin! Mereka sesama namja, tahu." Ucap Xiumin lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

Keduanya tertawa lagi.

Chen tiba-tiba menunduk sedikit dan melebarkan matanya. Sebuah telepati dari Kris.

**Chen, pulang sekarang! Keadaan gawat!**

"Hyung, aku harus pulang. Aku ingat kalau ada yang harus aku lakukan. Bye!" ucap Chen lalu berlari pergi.

"Y..Ya! Jongdae! YA!" panggil Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya terlihat berkumpul diruang tengah. Iris mata Kris terlihat merah menyala. Chanyeol sama seperti Kris. Kai berwarna ungu terang, dan Chen hijau terang.

Sehun ada disana, dan tidak mengerti.

"Aku disini, menuntuk penjelasan, Luhannie hyung!" ucap Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Sehun, aku harus mengatakan hal yang jujur padamu." Luhan menarik nafas sejenak.

"Aku, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai dan Chen adalah makhluk Neraka..orang yang tadi kau tabrak, adalah Jung Yunho yang sudah membuatku kehilangan kekuatanku. Dan, kami akan bertempur dengannya nanti…" ucap Luhan. Luhan melirik jam. Jam 12 malam.

Luhan menyeringai. Matanya langsung bersinar menjadi warna hijau violet.

"Ah~ aku pikir aku sudah mendapatkan kembali kekuatanku.." bisik Luhan.

"_**Come**_ _**on**_..kita akan membasminya…sekarang!" ucap Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Luhan dan Chen ada disebuah gedung tak terpakai yang ada di ujung Seoul.

Gedung itu terlihat mengerikan, kotor dan mencekam. Malam membuatnya semakin mengerikan. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 00:35 waktu setempat.

Kris terlihat begitu tampan dan mengerikan. Matanya berwarna merah darah. Menatap tajam kedepan. Rambutnya berwarna blonde sedikit merah. Taringnya terlihat mencuat.

Sama halnya dengan Kris, Chanyeol pun begitu.

Matany berwarna merah bersinar, taringnya sudah mencuat mengerikan.

Luhan terlihat mengerikan. Seluruh matanya berwarna hitam, sementara pupilnya berwarna merah darah. Pakaiannya serba hitam. Tanduk merahnya mencuat dari rambut golden brown miliknya.

Kai menatap juga objek didepannya. Kai terlihat Half naked. Hanya mengguanakn celana jean miliknya. Kulitnya berwarna tan eksotis, semakin sexy karena dia berkeringat. Matanya berwarna violet, tanduk berwarna hitam mencuat dari kepalanya.

Chen?

Dia biasa saja. Matanya berwarna kehijauan terang, sayap berwarna hitam mencuat dari punggungnya.

Didepan mereka, terlihat sosok namja bernama Jung Yunho yang ternyata adalah keturunan murni Lord Min.

Yunho terlihat dengan tombak perak panjangnya. Yunho menyeringai.

"Pasukanmu, Kris?" tanya Yunho dengan nada remeh. Kris tersenyum pelan.

"Bukan." Jawab Kris. Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka teman, yang merangkap keluarga baruku." Ucap Kris dengan nada tenang. Teman-temannya menatp Kris lalu menatap Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh kecil. Remeh.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Yunho. Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Setidaknya aku tidak kesepian seperti dirimu, keturunan terakhir Lord Min…ah~ padahal dulu kau tidak sendirian, bukan?" tanya Kris. Yunho membelak kaget.

"Kau…"

"Ah~ namanya…. Joongie?" tanya Kris dengan seringai kecilnya. Yunho membelak kaget.

"Hentikan…"

"Harusnya dia sedih melihatmu membasmi kami..karena..dia bahkan mengikat dirinya untuk memiliki kekuatan seperti kami, kan?" tanya Kris.

"Hentikan…"

"Dia ada bersama kami sekarang." Final.

"HENTIKAN!" Yunho memekik garang. Semuanya menatap tidak percaya. Yunho terkikik kecil.

"Kau pikir…dengan mengingatkanku pada Boo, aku akan melemah? Tidak." Tanya Yunho.

Semuanya menatap Yunho.

Yunho menjentikkan jarinya.

Tap…

Tap..tap..

Sesosok namja mungil nan manis terlihat berdiri disebalah Yunho. Wajahnya manis dengan mata doe miliknya dan pipi chubbynya. Chen membelak.

"Xiu..Xiumin-ge?!" Chen tidak percaya.

Mata namja manis itu berwarna merah seluruhnya, dan pupilnya berwarna putih. wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau kaget, Dark Voice?" tanya Yunho.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Xiumin?!" pekik Chen penuh amarah. Yunho menyeringai.

"Aku menemukannya ketika kau pergi meninggalkannya untuk mengikuti panggilan Kris."

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

"Hyung, aku harus pulang. Aku ingat kalau ada yang harus aku lakukan. Bye!" ucap Chen lalu berlari pergi.

"Y..Ya! Jongdae! YA!" panggil Xiumin.

Xiumin menghela nafas. Namja itu melirik jamnya. Gawat, karena mereka bersenang-senang dirumah Xiumin, dan keluar untuk beli cemilan, Xiumin tidak sadar kalau jam sudah sangat larut.

"Aish! Aku harus pulang!" ucap Xiumin.

Tubuhnya berlari kencang karena jalanan sudah mulai sepi, dan dia takut sekali.

Tiba-tiba, didepannya ada sosok namja tinggi yang ternyata adalah Yunho.

Xiumin mulai meneguk liur. Gawat.

"Aku pinjam tubuhmu."

DUAK!

Tubuh Xiumin langsung terjatuh. Sesuatu seperti peluru yang tak terlihat masuk ke kepalanya dan bersarang dikepalanya.

Ya, tubuh itu diambil alih oleh sesuatu dikepala Xiumin.

.

.

.

END of flashback

.

.

"BRENGSEK! Lepaskan dia!" pekik Chen. Yunho menyeringai.

"Dia akan mengikuti segala ucapanku..apapun itu…termasuk..MEMBUNUHMU!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Please review ^^

Please no flame, and no bash. And please no silent readers ^^/


End file.
